The Chronicles
by kunoichiCP
Summary: A/U: Aya Uzumaki has the worst luck in the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD! She's endured crashing restaurants, roofs falling apart, and...Trash Cans? Well being a Kunoichi wasnt exactly on her list of "Favorite things to do" either. OC BEWARE!
1. Enter: AYA UZUMAKI

_Enter: Aya Uzumaki_

_Prologue_

_Past _

_Two six year olds are currently resting on the Hokage tower and dozing off to sleep, but they were both six years old so they couldn't be out past dusk._

_One of the kids, had short dark hair and onyx eyes, looked up to the sku and started to nudge his companion._

"_Hey wake up already." Ryu looked down at his companion and gave a huge sigh that his partner would not get up from her slumber. _

"_I said…WAKE UP AYA!!" Ryu screamed in her ear, that made the little girl jump up with a start, bang her head on Ryu's forehead, causing both of them to fall on the floor, roll around in pain. Ryu was so upset that he got up quickly and hit Aya on the head with his fist._

"_Ugh! What'd you do that for?! I was having a peaceful sleep!" said Aya rubbing her head from the pain, it throbbed and ended up being a huge bruise. "well thanks a lot my mom's going to wonder who put this on my head…."_

"_well you wouldn't wake up. Look! It's almost dark. Our parents are going to kill us if we are not back home in time!"_

"_AH! Why didn't you say so earlier!" And with that, both kids got up and jumped from rooftop to roof top together to their desired house before their parents get too worried._

_Both of them had a great time together just hanging out as friends, after all they have known each other since they were baby's and have always been around each other. They go to each other's house's and play ninja all the time. Their parents let them sleep over at each other's houses and do whatever best friends ought to do._

"_Ryu wait up, you're going to fast!!"_

" _No, your just going to slow" Ryu jumped to a lower building and with a flip, he landed back on the ground perfectly like a cat._

_Aya didn't have that much luck and tried to do the same to impress Ryu but she ended up slipping on a loose tile, and fell face first on the ground with a "PLUNK!", rolled in pain and added another bruise to her already injured head._

_Ryu saw the whole thing and stood there with a sweat-dropped expression. And with a sigh, he ran over to see if she was okay_

"_Aya your not even going to make it to the academy next year if you keep this up…you'll probably die from a freak accident or something"_

_Aya couldn't hear him….she was knocked out cold._

"_Aya? Aya. AYA!….oh…dear" Ryu sighed once more and brought Aya to his shoulders and carried her off to her house._

_When they arrived at the Hokage house, he stopped and knocked at the door. He turned around to put Aya on the ground, Aya started to open her eyes, but at that exact moment, someone opened the door forward, and hit her on the head with a "BUNK!" Sending Aya into another coma for a day._

_The one who opened the door was none other than Hinata Hyuga. Or should we say. Hinata Uzumaki?_

" _Oh no, Aya what have you done to yourself this time?" Said Hinata reaching down for her daughter. 'What she did, you're the one that hit her with the door' thought Ryu_

"_Ah ,sorry Aunt Hinata, we were playing and well…"Looking at Aya's comatose body_

"_Oh, don't worry about it Ryu, you know Aya never had the best luck in the world" Hinata picked up her child and waved Ryu good-bye. Before he was out if sight, Hinata called out and said "You're looking more like your dad every day RYU!!" Causing him to blush as her ran to beat the sun._

_Ryu finally made it home and greeted his mom at the door, which she replied with a "Bonk" to his head with a magazine_

"_Ow! Mom what was that for?!"_

"_For being late young man! That's what. Look" She pointed to the sky, which has already turned dark. Sakura Haruno Uchiha did not play like that. She expected all her children to be on time with out a fuss._

"_What kept you out all this time? You know I don't like it when you're out this late!" She said with a sigh._

_Ryu's only response was a "hn" said g'night to his mom and ran to his room to get some sleep._

_Sakura just watched him go and whispered " Like father like son I suppose" and with a smile, she went to the kitchen to clean up._

_Ryu got to his room, slipped on his P.j.'s and went to bed,(he's a growing boy he needs his sleep!)_

_As he turned on his side, he saw a picture of Aya and himself smiling brightly at the camera with ice-cream all over their faces. He smiled at the picture and drifted to sleep_

_X_

Present Time six years later

Aya Uzumaki woke up with a loud yawn and rubbed her eyes with her hand and looked out her window. She smiled at the sun rays and the chirping birds out side her house and gave another loud yawn. She got up and looked into the mirror and all her bed hair messiness.

Aya was a pretty little girl at age twelve. She had nice tan skin from running all over the village. Long blonde hair that reached her lower back, all her hair was in her face at this moment. She is a little on the short side only about 5'3 and weigh's about one hundred pounds Her eyes were like all the Hyuga's so she's glad she has the Hyuga's bloodline limit, which is the Byakugan, courtesy of her mother. So yeah, she' grateful to look so good. But to her disappointment….she has not quite activated it…but she's working at it.

Aya is also the daughter of the current Hokage….would anyone like to take a guess? Well, it's none other than that hyperactive, knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki! Well, he's not much of a prankster anymore, but he still wears that goofy smile on his face, not to mention his obsession with the color orange. He was dubbed the Rokudaime after his accomplishments with Sasuke and the Akatsuki. After that, he realized his feelings for Hinata, married her and, Voila! Out came Aya!

But hey, we're talkin about Aya here, not the old people.

Aya has all the making's of greatness, and most expect a lot from her except she has one flaw….

She walks up to her closest, and tries to open it, for some reason it's stubborn and decides to release the door knob, causing Aya to jerk back from trying to open it, slipping on her rug, turning her sideways, and crashing her chin on the desk next to her clock, which decided to finally ring telling her it's 7:52. "OOOHHH! NOOO. Stupid clock!" She rubbed her newly bruised chin, and shaking the clock with her other hand, causing it to break into little tiny pieces. "Ah….oh well It was getting old any ways" she tossed the clock out side, resulting it to hit a by passer, right on the head

"HEY WATCH IT STUPID GIRL!!" yelled the guy, he walked on grumbling

Aya peeked out and watched the guy go and said a quiet "sorry" before she returned back to her rushing.

….Aya has the worst luck in the entire Village! Ever since she was 5 she was been the harbinger of bad luck, Oh not just spilled salt and walking under ladders kind of thing, but fully developed misfortunes. Like her "accidently" tripping a waiter and him droppping like 50 dishes which causes 5 other waitresses to fall over and break every single glass and plate in the whole restaraunt...you would say that was the last time she entered a public eating area.

She decided to wear a yellow jacket with two blue stripes at the bottom, a short white skirt with fishnet, and her ninja shoes. Like her father who is obssessed with the color orange, Aya loves the color yellow, and not because of her hair color.

She finally made her way to the door before she was caught around the neck, and before she had time to react, her head was caught in a knuckle sandwich by her lovable father/Hokage

"Hey squirt, you cant go off without having your routine nuggi!"

"Oh papa! Not now I'll be late in about 7 more minutes!!" Aya tried to wiggle herself free, she reached and pulled for the doorm but she was caught and her hair was getting messed up. _DAMN IT I just got it the way I liked it!_ until she was saved by her mother, who threw a cup at Naruto's head to let her go.

"Naruto she has to go to the academy today, so release her now" Hinata said in her disturbingly sweet voice that she knew creped Naruto out.

"Aha….yes of course Hinata-chan," he released Aya and she sucked in a huge breath and then let it out.

"Alright I'm out, see you two later!" she ran all her way to the academy building

Naruto and Hinata watched her leave and looked at each other, and then gave a huge sigh and went back to their business. _I wish she could've just had at least a piece of toast, she's going to be cranky the whole day. _Thought Hinata as she went on cleaning the kitchen. She watched Naruto go put on his orange cloak and came to give her a peck on the cheek.

"See ya Later Hinata-Chan!!" and with that, he flew put his hands together and teleported to the Hokage's office

Back with Aya

Aya was currently running her way to the school, she wanted to use her chakra to move faster, but she knew she'd get worn out as soon as she started. "Aww man, I'm going to be late…unless" She looked around and thought for a second. " Ha maybe I can take a short cut." She turned the corner ran around a couple buildings, got bored, and then decided to jump the buildings instead. She jumped for a while until she saw the academy building. _Yeah! I'm gonna make it just in time _she thought. Until she slipped on a loose tile(like when she was younger) and slid down the building, bumped her head on the nearby window and then landed on something soft. Well, not soft, but it felt like a body "ugh, you mind getting off me, your gonna make me late, jinx." said a deep voice that she recognized

It was her childhood friend Ryu that she knew all her life. but unfortunately, they so WERE NOT!

"Hmph! Hello…Uchiha-san." Aya said as she dusted her self off and only gave him a side glance. Ryu only gave her a side glance as well, and gave a short "hn" and walked off toward the academy with his hands in his pockets.

Ryu Uchiha, age 13, dark hair that covered his dark green eyes, about 5'6, light skin. He has all the Uchiha features and is just as handsome as his father. You could say he is the mini version of Sasuke. He is currently wearing dark blue baggy jeans and a baggy white shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

Aya only stared off at him an scowled. _Oh that jerk, he thinks he's so cool, I'll show him once we do our exercises at the academ-_ "OH SHIT!! THAT DAMN UCHIHA"S GONNA MAKE ME LATE!!" She noticed that Ryu disappeared, but thought nothing of it.

Aya ran as fast as she could past all the food stores and junk, she wasn't watching were she was going, so she collided with all sorts of things, trashcans, plants, cat's dogs, and a couple of other things. Until she made it to the gate and pushed a couple of people to get to her room before her sensei complained about her being late.

_One minute left…oh I can do this, I can do this…._Thought Aya as she saw her room getting closer and closer.

A girl with shaggy blue hair with a dog following her around stopped in the hall, and spotted Aya and decided to wave at her. "Hey AYA How's it go-AAAH!! AYA Watch OUT!" But before she could react Aya had just collided with the girl, sending them both flying to the door with a "plunk" in front of their sensei. Shikamaru happened to see all of what just happened and gave both of them a disappointed look with a sigh. _Ugh How troublesome, not Aya again, good thing this is the last year…_"Good morning Aya and Moe, I almost missed you, emphasis on most" Shikamaru mumbled the last part and walked to the front of the class. "Now get to your seats so I can start already, you just made it."

_Alright! Maybe my lucks finally changing!_ Aya thought as she had anime tears.

"Ugh your such a jinx Aya!" Moe Inuzuka grumbled and went straight to her seat. She sniffed the air and found Aya was the culprit of an abnormal smell."And what the hell is that smell?"

Aya sniffed herself and thought _Oh crap, must've been that trash can I ran into…._

Aya scratched the back of her head "Ah…sorry Moe-san" As Aya also went to her seat which was next to one of her good friends and cousins Kenji Hyuga alongside his twin sister Nira Hyuga. They are fraternal twins and the kids to Neji and Tenten Hyuga.

"So made it in the nick of time once again? Are all your clocks backwards again?" asked Kenji, while he was leaning back into his chair , arms behind his short brown hair. "or are you just challenged when it comes to reading clocks?" said Kenji, having his eyes closed. He sniffed the air and looked at Aya. "Don't ask" said Aya. "Stop picking on her Kenji, even though it might be true." said Nira with a laugh Oh don't you love the family love?

Aya ignored their teasing, as well as everyone else's, she's had a reputation of not only being the most late since their younger academy days, but she's also known as the school's jinx. She's been in more accidents more than a normal ninja on a mission, and most were not even at school, mostly at home or just walking to the ramen store. It was like a huge black cloud loomed over Aya every single day, not wanting her to have one day's peace..so sad.

"All right everyone! As you all know, today is the day we hold a final exam for all of you who could be potential Genin. Therefore We will spend the remainder of the day testing you all in pairs and giving your results the next day." Shikamaru said with an added "What a drag" But everyone in class was used to his bored expressions.

Aya Had to groan at the mention of finals. Something bad always happened. And she meant ALL the time. Like the time they had a shuriken practice, she threw three, and killed three birds that splatted on the ground in front of all the kids, a lot parents were upset after that.

Or the time they had to study on hand seals, and she wanted to give it a try and ended up summoning some huge skunk that sprayed not only her, but her teacher as well. She got detention, after she stayed in a bath for three days. And like the time- BONK!

"Owww! What the hell?! " Aya started to rub her third bruise of the day that was caused by the teacher who threw a marker at her, square in the face. "Uzumaki Aya! I've been trying to tell you who your opponent will be for the finals…geez." Said Shikamaru

Aya sucked in a breath, she was incredibly nervous, she has never once beat anyone in her whole class, so you could imagine how she would feel about a test that determines if you become a ninja or not…it's very nerve racking.

"Alright Uzumaki, your final must include using taijutsu" _oh crap_ " and only shuriken." _Oh double crap my two worst abilities_ thought Aya sinking lower into her seat. Kenji snickered in his seat, and Nira only sighed because they knew how bad Aya was with taijutsu and shuriken throwing. "Your opponent will be-" Aya, Kenji and Nira leaned forward…

X

Elsewhere through the halls

A blonde haired woman ran through the halls of the school, wearing a white nurses outfit that fit snuggly to her body, only revealing a bit of cleavage. She had pale blue eyes and was very lovely…and for some reason she was running to Aya's classroom. When she reached her destination, she bust through the door towards Shikamaru and lunged toward him…

X

Back at the Class

A woman came out of nowhere, just when Shikamaru was about to announce Aya's opponent and pushed him on the floor with a bear-strangling hug. "Shika-Kun!!" giggled Ino Nara, Shikamaru's wife and school nurse

Aya, Kenji and Nira fell over and looked at the woman who was practically woman-handling their teacher in front of minors, nice

"Ah! Ino, will you stop, I'm kind of teaching…and what are you doing here anyway?!" said Shikamaru, who was blushing a deep red. All the students snickered in their seats.

"I missed you and I got bored!" Ino said while snuggling closer, until Shikamaru strangled out of her grip and quickly said. "Aya, your opponent is Ryu Uchiha, there!-INO Stop!!"

Ino got back on him and snuggled even closer

Aya's eyes went paler, if it was possible and sank even lower in her seat. _oh triple crap!! Not Ryu! I'm gonna get flattened…_ Aya just kept sinking into her seat. Ryu who was seating in the upper right corner of the classroom, smiled and thought_. And I thought this was going to be hard._

_X_

_**Author:** _

_**Hellooooo Everyone!! I hope you know, this is my first story and I'm not really good at this sort of thing, but I'm tryin!! Anyways, if you like it please review and give me some tips or something. if you dont like it either dont comment unless it's something I can use, I dont need negativity. See yall, later!! Stay Classy!**_


	2. The Challenges, Aya's Despair

**Hey Everyone!! I'm back!! Well, I'm not one for small talk so lets get in with it!**

The Challenges!! Aya's despair…

**Aya's POV**

Yeah…I'm pretty much screwed already, when I thought my luck couldn't get any worse, I get matched up with the toughest kid in the Academy! I bet Ryu is smirking his smart ass little self right now….bastard!…I don't think I'll be able to do this. Maybe I could call in sick, with tuberculosis…Oh Damn it, that was my last excuse. Okay Aya let's think this through…you could either a.) Not show up or b) face Ryu and get the beating of my life…….hmmmmm…

I might get held back, but I'll risk it…for my life!

**Normal POV**

Shikamaru was going around the class and asking if the rest of the class excepted their challenges, Aya wasn't paying attention so she didn't know that he reached Ryu and her name.

(This is Aya thinking)_Alright, Maybe if I play possum, he'll take pity on me…_

"Alrighty, Ryu do you accept the challenge between you and Aya?" Shikamaru asked while putting Ino into his chair to leave him be.

_Or I could say I have weak ankles and pass out…no that's stupid… maybe if I…._

Ryu did the infamous Uchiha smirk and nodded his head to signal a yes.

_Or I could Say…_

"Aya do you accept the match between you and Ryu?"

"Huh? Yeah whatever" Said Aya absent mindly, still thinking of an excuse. _No, no, that'll never work…huh, why is everyone staring at me?_

Aya looked around and everyone including her cousins were smiling or either giving the "your soo dead" look. Even Shikamaru looked at her and shook his head_. I really thought she was going to use that tuberculosis excuse again…_

Aya looked around the room, oblivious to what she just said and blinked twice "What?"

**Right after school**

As she walked home with her cousins Aya screamed "NOOO! Why didn't you guys stop me, I was about to think of an excuse to get out of the match!?" She swamped her arms all over Kenji and shook him.

"What? Were you going to use the tuberculosis excuse again? Man Aya you gotta grow a back bone." said Kenji as he wiggled away from his cousin. Aya blinked, "What do you mean? I just don't want to get pulverized is that so bad?" Kenji just looked at her "Aya…" Kenji was about to say something but was interrupted.

Nira gave her stern look, sighed and said " Aya you Always back out of matches that have to deal with human to human face offs. You cant do that al your life, to tell you the truth it's pretty pathetic," Aya looked at her and then looked down at her feet, very ashamed. "if you really want to be a ninja you cant back out of everything, it's disgraceful not only to our family but to your father, the Hokage… I have no idea how you could live like that."

" Nira I think you've said enough" Kenji came in between them and gave his sister a hard glance, Nira met his glance then sighed and went ahead of them.

"Don't worry Aya, you don't pass by beating your opponent you pass with skill and thoughtful tactics, and who knows maybe luck will be on your side for tomorrow." Said Kenji trying to console his younger cousin. Aya seemed like she was in deep thought until she finally looked up at Kenji and gave him a signature smile "Oh don't worry about me Kenji, I'll think of something, you better catch up with Nira I don't want you to get in trouble." Kenji gave her a small smile as well, and ran to catch up with his sister.

Aya walked home alone and thought about all of things Nira said she hated to admit it, but she was right, every match she had to do she always backed out of it. Her first match was her last and that was against Moe Inuzuka, who didn't even hurt her that much but Aya was only eight and she vowed never to do any more matches. Surprisingly Moe and her became friends afterwards, but after that she failed the one-on-one matches every time because she skipped all of them and this was her last chance to make up for all of her mishaps. But why did it have to be against Ryu of all people? He hated her, and she was certain he wasn't going to let her off the hook because she's the Hokage's daughter.

Aya gave a large sigh and noticed that it was starting to rain. _Even the rain knows my dilemma… _Aya had to give another large sigh and continued walking to her house until she saw a strange fuzzy figure running somewhere ahead of her, Aya couldn't make out what it was, but it looked like a person running with something in his/her hand. When Aya tried to get a better look, the figure disappeared. Aya shrugged it off and continued onwards to her house

**At the Uchiha House hold**

Ryu sat in his room reading a novel when his kid brother T.K. came in, he knew it was him because he sensed his chakra and was not surprised at the least. T.K. always wanted to be able to have the upper hand over his big brother. T.K. tip-toed behind him and tried to get him with a kunai when…

"Don't even think about it T.K." said Ryu not even looking behind him or away from his book.

T.K. grumbled and put his kunai down "Aww man, your no fun Ryu, could you at least humor me? Sheesh.." T.K. sat on the floor in front of him playing with his kunai.

"What do you want squirt I'm busy." Ryu said still reading his book.

"I heard your going to fight Aya tomorrow" T.K. said while twirling his kunai between his fingers.

"Yeah? So"

"Well, aren't you going to tell dad?"

"No" Ryu turned another page.

"Aren't you going to prepare?

"No"

"Aren't you worried?"

"About who?"

"About Aya?"

Ryu looked up from his book to look at his kid brother and thought for like two seconds and said "Hmmm..no"

"Why?"

"T.K. cant you go bug Suzuki or something?"

T.K. sighed "I just wanted to know if you were comfortable with fighting your best friend that's all."

"Well, I'm not so could you please get out already?"

"Alright, anyways, mom wants you to come down for dinner"

Ryu put his book down and went to the kitchen were his family were all ready to dine. Sasuke noticed Ryu come in " I heard about your match with Aya." Ryu glanced at his brother, T.K. just smiled and started eating.

"Yeah, I have to fight her tomorrow" Ryu sat down to pick up his chopsticks. "So are you worried?" asked Suzuki with her elbow in the table. "Oh yes Aren't you and Aya getting along yet?" said Sakura as she sat down at the table as well.

_Why does everyone keep asking me that? _Ryu didn't answer and just started to eat. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged glances and decided to drop the subject.

After dinner Ryu went back to his room and thought about his match with Aya. He smashed on his bed and looked at his ceiling. He thought about his short friendship with Aya, and was slightly worried for her, but then shrugged off the thought and dozed off to sleep.

X

When Aya got home she made herself some ramen(chicken) and headed up to her room. She went in and sat on her bed watching the rain outside her window. Her parents were not home so Aya was alone for the night. She still thought about what Nira said to her and couldn't help but sigh. _Everything Nira said was true, but I cant help it. It's not like I have any real talent in the gentle fist ability any way. I can hardly use my Byakugan properly. And they expect me to face Ryu with that? Come on I'm as good as dead tomorrow._

Aya finished her ramen and sat by the window to gaze and think about her approaching doom. While thinking about her horrible day tomorrow, Aya once again saw some strange character running through the rain carrying something in one arm. She couldn't help her curiosity so she decided to give her Byakugan a try. _Okay, lets see if this works. BYAKUGAN!_

Her eyes scanned the area for that character again and saw a man, carrying scrolls around. He looked like a Jounin and wore a huge cloak because the rain has gotten heavier. Aya saw that he was loading piles of scrolls onto a cart near the gates of the village. And was powering his feet with chakra so he could run fast without anyone knowing. Aya squinted her eyes and saw the man had a different headband on, the symbol for the rain village was on it.

_Oh my gosh! I gotta tell someone! Oh no, by the time I get help that guy may have already left…I gotta think of something fast! Maybe I can…no I cant do that, that guy looks like he's a Jounin, I have no chance against that guy…._

Aya deactivated her Byakugan and stared out the window thinking, she had no chance against that guy, she should try and find someone real quick and sprint like a madman to the culprit. Aya opened her window to jump out and do just that, but than Nira's words came into her head again. "_Aya you Always back out of matches that have to deal with human to human face offs. You cant do that all your life, to tell you the truth it's pretty pathetic" _Aya sat there for a second and then jumped out the window.

**At the village gates**

The Rain Nin loaded all the scrolls he was able to find out of the Konoha Village library. All of the villages secret scrolls were kept hidden inside a different room underneath the library. And only Leaf Jounins and above may enter the room. Lucky for him he was a Rain Jounin spy, his mission was to gather all the secrets of the Leaf village. He's been living in the Leaf village for 3 years, which gave him enough time to be trusted as a Leaf Jounin.

He loaded the last of the scrolls and was about to drive off with them, until he sensed an unfamiliar chakra. He threw a kunai at a couple of bushes that were a couple of feet away from him. And heard a whimper and then…

"OWW, that hurt right on the arm too. NO! not my cloak, my moms gonna have my ass now!!" said Aya jumping out of the bushes rubbing her head and looking at the whole that has just been added to her new rain cloak that her mom bought her.

The Rain Nin just looked at her, "You, kid, what the hell are you doin' here? Isn't it past your bed time yet?" the man said with a smirk getting ready to throw another kunai at her.

Aya finally realized what was going on and looked a little frightened but then rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, you see, I was…uh…walking by…and uh…"

**A few Minutes before with Aya, her POV**

Oh man, what the hell, am I doin here? I just had to grow some nerves right now! Okay it looks like he doesn't know I'm here yet, so this gives me time to plan, maybe I can just run at him and knock him over and hopefully he'll go unconscious. NO! That's' dumb…or maybe I can scream and…OWW! That hurt! Right on the arm too. No! My moms gonna have my ass now!!

**Back to the present**

Aya just scratched the back of her neck, she was sooo bad at making excuses. The man looked like he was going to strike her with another kunai "Oh wait! No I was just walking by, Really!" Aya waved her arms around in a panic

" Sorry kid, cant risk anyone seeing me today, I have a mission to complete" he made some kind of hand sign that Aya couldn't make out, and then all of a sudden she couldn't move, it seemed like he did some kind of paralyzing jutsu. Then all of a sudden, Aya had the strangest vision.

It seemed like she was in some alternate universe, she looked around to see where she was, and then all of sudden kunai came out in every direction, and piercing her skin.

She fell to the ground with a pool of blood under her. _What the hell, is going on? W-Why am I… This cant be happening, it's some kind of genjutsus I know it! _She couldn't move and was shocked, to know that she was still living. She tried to remember the lesson on how to release genjutsu's _I think you had to disrupt your chakra flow in order to release a genjutsu…Alright I 'll stop it! _She looked around to her skin that poured more blood and blinked. Then she realized she was back to normal, her skin wasn't torn, and there was no blood.

" Huh? W-What happened to me?" Aya whispered to herself, she noticed she was on the ground and breathing real hard. She looked up, and the man was gone! _Damn It! I He must have used that genjutsu on me so he could get away without me knowing it…_

Aya got up and ran outside the gates in hopes she would find the man and his cart, She decided to ditch her cloak, and run as fast as she could to catch up with the man.

X

Ryu walked around the village for a while, he couldn't sleep for some reason and decided to take a short walk, at 1:00 in the morning. For some reason all the questions his brother asked was on his mind for some reason, especially the one about Aya. When him and Aya entered the Academy at age eight they were always together, they did everything together and had the best time with each other. But every time they would go out in the town or hang out with each other at their houses something bad would always happen. The kitchen would either be destroyed because Aya wanted a milkshake, or an expensive vase would be destroyed, or he would end up with a broken arm because she wanted to see if they could hang up side down from the Hokage's tower and throw spitballs at people. It just to a point that Ryu couldn't take it anymore and he thought about breaking off their friendship before he ended up dead. When he told Aya he didn't want to be her friend anymore and that he hated having to deal with her bad luck, she cried and ran away from him. The next day at the academy, she gave him the most evilest looks and never spoke to him again. It was fine with him, he's the one that broke it off. But a tinge of guilt would hit him whenever she fell, or tore her clothes and the kids would make fun of her. He did as well, and started the whole jinx nickname for her at school. That's when she hated him even more, and he suspected that she knew he wouldn't stick up for her.

**Academy Days-Past**

"_Hey look every one! Aya has a whole in her pants!" A kid pointed at Aya and her huge whole in the back of her pants showing her underwear and everything. All the kids laughed and made fun of her as well._

_Aya was close to crying and went to the classroom to hide her shame, but ended up tripping on a stone, making her whole even bigger. She was also covered in dirt and her tears were now mixed with the dirt. The kids laughed even harder and started to chant "Jinx! Jinx! Jinx!"_

_Ryu was there and saw the whole thing, Aya looked up at him to see if he would at least give her a hand, but Ryu looked away and walked toward the class._

_Aya looked on and heard the kids still laughing at her, she got up and ran past Ryu to the classroom. When Ryu finally made it to the class, he waited because he heard crying and Shikamaru-sensei talking to her_

_Shikamaru had to sigh " Aya what happened this time? You're a mess." he took a napkin and wiped off all the dirt on her face. Aya continued to sob, her knee was bleeding as well, and was mixed with some dirt as well._

"_Aya you cant let them tease you like this all the time, it will only make things worse when your older" said Shikamaru, shaking his head and throwing away all the napkins he used._

"_sniff S-Shikamaru-sense," Aya said in a small meek voice "is it alright that I stay in the class during recess? I really don't like to be outside anymore…"said Aya with her hands folded in the back. Shikamaru looked at her and nodded "yes Aya you could stay in here for now, but if you ever want to go outside your welcome to anytime, alright?"_

_Aya nodded "okay, but first, go to the nurses office so Ino can clean you up." Aya nodded again, and went out to the nurse, she didn't even notice Ryu outside the door and went straight to the office._

_All Ryu could do is sigh, he didn't want anymore of Aya's bad luck. He wanted to be a great ninja. How could he do that if Aya's always bringing him down with her bad luck?_

_He entered the classroom and just sat there, Shikamaru knew of their little broken friendship and just had to ask. "Ryu did you see what happened to Aya outside?"_

_Ryu looked at his teacher and shook his head "No I didn't."_

_Shikamaru left it at that and sat down with a sigh_

**Back to the present**

Ryu continued to walk around until he reached the gates of the village and noticed a cloak on the ground, he recognized that cloaks as Aya's and wondered why it was laying there.

_What the hell has that girl gotten into now? I might as well try to find her. SHARINGAN!_

Ryu looked around and was able to see some chakra flow around the area. _Why are there two different chakras here?_ Thought Ryu he decided to go off and find out what was going on, he put his hoodie on and went off to where the chakra flow was the strongest.

**With Aya**

Aya used her Byakugan again to find the man, he didn't go to far and she was able to catch up with the man, she hasn't gotten the hang of jumping from tree to tree so he decided to run real fast to catch up with the man.

"Aha! There you are!" Aya ran up to the cart and jumped onto the drivers seat and jumped on the man , that ended up with both of them rolling off the cart onto the ground.

Aya struggled to hold on to the guy around the waist but the guy punched her off. "UGh! You brat! Get off of me!" said the man, he kicked her off, Aya went flying towards a tree smashing hard against it. Aya coughed and her vision went blurry, her hair was all over her face, the rain got even harder and she felt like she was going to throw up. _I cant give up now…I came all this way to stop this man and that's what I'm going to do!! _Aya got up and made one last attempt to tackle the man , but he threw her back down, and kicked her with a mighty force. "Heh, you sure have guts kid, but sorry, your no match for me, heh, pathetic!" he walked toward the cart to start on his way again.

"Not…so fastcough…" _Well, I can at least try a summoning…_ Aya rose to bite her thumb and said "Summoning jutsu!" She pressed her hand to the floor and summoned a giant female frog named Gamashishti_. _She was a peach color frog with red lipstick, she also had black markings along the sides of her body that curved to her chest.

"Oh my, Aya! What happened to ya honey?" Gamashishti asked hopping over to Aya.

"Gamashishti I need you…to go tell my father about a Jounin outside the village with secret scrolls, but you have to hurry…"Aya struggled to her feet to make one last attempt on the man." But Aya you don't have a-" "Just Go Gamashishti!"

Gamashishti looked at her little master and gave a nod "I understand…" She hoped away with fierce speed back to the village to warn Naruto about this._ This is so odd, Aya would never stand and fight someone herself, something's changed in her…_Thought Gamashishti as she hoped away.

Aya ran towards the man once more and started to bite him, not letting him go.

"Ow! Damn you Kid, your getting on my nerves!!" the man punched Aya away once more and then started a sequence of hand signs. " Water Style: Raining Needles!"

The jutsu used up the rain that was falling and turned them into individual needles that looked like it would hurt, a lot! Aya looked on and was prepared for an impact of pain, but it never came, instead she heard "Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" Then all she saw was a huge ball of flame coming out of nowhere and the needles disappearing.

She looked up and saw Ryu in front of her, ready to make the next move.

Aya's eyes widened. She couldn't believe Ryu of all people came to help her!

"Hey Jinx! You alright?" Ryu didn't move away from his stance, but side glanced Aya

Aya didn't know what to say, she stammered and said "Y-Yeah…I-I'm alright…"

Ryu looked back at his opponent and noticed all the scrolls in the cart _So this guy plans on stealing our secrets huh? Well I'm not going to let him go that easily. _Thought Ryu as he prepared for another attack. The man only looked at the two, and sighed, "I'm really not in the mood for a fight with brats, I'm already off schedule, so I'll just finish you off with one move…" Ryu and Aya looked on as the man did more hand signs.

Ryu didn't want to wait around for whatever he was going to do so he ran toward him fast and did a fast button-hook, aiming for the mans jaw. Bu the man saw this and did a punch to his stomach. Ryu coughed and fell to the ground but did, a fast swipe with his feet knocking the man to the ground as well. Then doing a flip, Ryu got up, raised his leg to knee him in the stomach. The man cried out, but quickly came to his sense and yelled out "Water Style: Collision of Impacted Water!" All of a sudden Ryu was caught inside a Water bubble that filled with water, and the rain wasn't helping, it only made things worse and filled up the bubble faster. Aya couldn't do anything but watch.

"Ah! Ryu!" Aya tried to get up, but she was being enveloped with water as well, _Oh no...what am I going to do? Me and Ryu are going to drown to death and I just sat here like an idiot!_ Ryu saw that Ryu was drowning until she finally snapped out of it and wanted to try one last thing.

"Byakugan!" Aya activated her bloodline limit and used her chakra to push the water away. She swiped her hands around the water to release herself, and ran to the man to use her gentle fist attack.

"Gentle Fist: Divination field 64 strikes!!"

X

Gamashishti finally reached the Hokage's tower and hopped right up to the window and burst right inside the room where Naruto's office would be.

"Naruto we have a problem!! A Jounin is making off with a bunch of scrolls and…Naruto? Where are ya, hun?" Gamashishti didn't realize that she plummeted herself right on Naruto suffocating him, face down in his cup of ramen…

Neji happened to walk in the room with a couple of papers and saw the huge frog practically killing Naruto with her weight. Neji sweat dropped and sighed at the sight _I cant believe this, Naruto dying from a 300 pound frog…_ "I think Naruto would appreciate it if you stopped trying to murder him with his cup of ramen Gamashishti…"

The frog looked up and hopped over to Neji in a panic. "Neji! It's an emergency! Aya's in big trouble outside the village, she's taking on a Jounin that's taken all of our secret scrolls!!"

Neji's eyes widened then he went straight to Naruto, who was still unconscious.

"Naruto! This is serious wake up!" Naruto was knocked out, and his ramen was all over him. Neji's eye twitched and then he ran over to get a book and slammed it over his head. "Grrr, Naruto I said wake up!!" Naruto awoke rubbing his head

"Ow! Damn it Neji! What the hell is your problem?!….Oh Gamashishti what are you doin here?" Neji's eye twitched once more in annoyance. "Naruto Aya's in trouble we have to go to the forest and get to her before she get's hurt." Naruto put his overprotective father face on and faced Neji "Alright Neji find someone to go with you and head over there first, I'll meet up with you in a while." Neji nodded and teleported out of the room to find someone quick. Naruto went to Gamashishti " Come with me real quick to find out what exactly what was stolen." Naruto climbed on top of Gamashishti and they went out the window, "Aya said something about stolen scrolls from the library Naruto." _Hmmm, scrolls huh? If he was a Jounin then he got access to the hidden room underneath, he probably thought that was where we kept our Secret scrolls _Naruto had to chuckle to himself and shook his head. "What's so funny Naruto?" Gamashishti asked while wondering why the Hokage would be laughing over stolen items. "Hm? Oh nothing yet, you'll see…" _Boy is this guy a real dork if he didn't even read the scrolls…_Gamashishti turn around to the forest, we have nothing to worry about it, lets catch up with Neji" Gamashishti did just that and hopped away with Naruto on her back,

**With Neji**

Neji looked around for anyone to come with him to get Aya, but who would be up at 2:00 in the morning? He sprinted around until he saw Sasuke walking around the corner. _Perfect timing!_ Thought Neji as he made his way to Sasuke.

Sasuke being the man he is, noticed Neji right away and stopped from his walking, hands in pockets(Like always). " Hn, Hyuga, what are you doin up so late, Naruto making you fetch him some ramen bowls again?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Neji twitched and glared at him, _How did he know about that?_ "No Uchiha, we have a bigger problem, Aya's in trouble, she's somewhere in the forest, and your coming with me. Hokage's orders.." said Neji, Sasuke didn't hesitate to run by his side to the gates and outside to the forest. _maybe I'll find Ryu too, he's been missing for some time now…_

X

Back in the forest

The rain nin looked on in amazement, at the girl _This brat is part of the Hyuga clan?_

Aya was about to attack the man with the Hyuga clans technique….but then realized…She didn't know how to do it! Aya made a face and resumed a normal position, hands in the back of her head, "Oh yeah…I don't know how to do that yet…eh he he.."

The Jounin couldn't help but sweat drop at this girl _What the hell, Then Why she say it?_

Ryu was immobilized by the water technique but he can still hear and see what was going on, he had to roll his eyes at Aya's stupidity. _That dumb girl! She only knows that because she saw Nira use that attack in class…_ Ryu struggled to get out of the water ball, but he couldn't, it was too advanced for his skills. _Damn It! Aya Think of something quick or I'm gonna die! _

Aya saw that Ryu was almost out of time, she didn't know what to do, either save him or stop the man with everything's she's got. _okay that whole Divination crap was a bust, now what am I going to do?_ The man was about to catch her off guard with a hidden kunai, Aya looked up in horror, until she heard the real deal " Gentle Fist: Divination 64 strikes!" Neji came out of nowhere and stroked the man 64 times to the chest until he was flat on the floor. Sasuke ran to Ryu and used a releasing jutsu sign, and Ryu was free from his water prison. Ryu coughed at least several times and looked over to where Neji and the man where, amazingly the man survived and got up, but clutched his chest in pain.

Sasuke looked over his son to see if he was alright and then faced the man, he looked closely at the mans face and recognized it.

"Hasao Kyuki, level Jounin, I expected as much, I heard that some Jounin was under Naruto's suspicion." Sasuke said. Neji thought the same thing "Yes, I heard it from Naruto as well, that some Jounin was doing some very interesting activity in secret. Well Now at least we can pass judgment on you instead of Naruto…" Neji and Sasuke walked toward Hasao with the deadliest glint in their eyes. Aya and Ryu stood by each other and watched in amazement at what Sasuke and Neji were doing to the man…not pretty.

Hasao was tied to a tree, not looking very pretty, when Naruto came with Gamashishti. "hey guys! What I miss?" Naruto looked at the kids then the two men and lastly to the man tied to the tree. All Naruto could do was sigh, "You could at least waited for me, I wanted some fun too." he said with a pout, "It's not like I get a lot of excitement in the office…" Naruto got off of the frogs back and walked over to Aya, "Hey kiddo, you okay, you look like you had fun" Naruto grinned widely. Aya looked at her dad, and said "yeah, You bet I did!"

X

Aya and the group made it to the village with the rain nin tied up to the cart, all of the stolen scroll were sent back to the library thanks to Gamashishti. Aya finally thanked her and dismissed her to go and rest. Something was still, bothering Aya, why did the Jounin want the scroll in the first place?

"Uh…papa?" Naruto looked to Aya as a signal for her to continue. "Well, I wanted to know, why were these scrolls so important that this guy went to all this trouble to get them.?" Naruto just grinned from ear to ear and answered "Good question Aya, well, if the guy actually read the scrolls rather than assume that they were important he would have known that the scroll were actually…" he trailed off to give a dramatic effect. Aya was leaning forward for him to continue, as was Ryu. Not even Sasuke and Neji knew about the secret scrolls, so they listened as well.

"…Well, the scrolls actually contained information about…"

"About" they all said in unison

"About…THE SECRETS TO CREATING THE ULTIMATE SUPER DUPER BEEF RAMEN WITH ADDITIONAL FLAVORS!!" Naruto said, holding on e scroll above his head.

"…."

"…..

"…..

"…..what?" said Aya, very confused.

"All these scrolls contain recipes for ramen! Isn't that wonderful!" Naruto said still, grinning

Sasuke and Neji had enough of this, and decided to leave, before they caught the disease Naruto emitted. "Come on Ryu, before your mom notices we're both out" said Sasuke as he headed for their house. Ryu followed behind him, Aya hadn't had a chance to thank him for trying to saving her, so she yelled after him.

"Ryu wait!" Aya yelled, Ryu stopped and turned to her, giving her his full attention.

"I didn't get to say, I mean…thanks" Aya said with her hands behind her back blushing. "if you hadn't come along when you did, I might have been dead right now…so thanks again…Ryu"

Ryu stared at Aya for a while, when he finally said "Hn, just try to keep your bad luck to yourself next time, jinx…"

Aya's eye twitched and she gave Ryu the ugliest look ever!_ THAT…BASTARD! After all that I said he still-_ "Listen you, you'd better be prepared for tomorrow because I'm not losing to you, not EVER!!" Aya said pointing at her finger in Ryu's face. He mainly smirked and walked off after his father. Naruto and Neji exchanged glances and smiled, they knew Aya has grown some confidence after what she's been through today.

_I certainly cant loose, I cant!_

_X_

Today was the day! Aya was so ready for this. After what she went through the other day, how can she not be ready! Even though she didn't exactly stop the man, she helped stop him from going to his village, Even though the scrolls, weren't even worth anything. She probably would have been better off letting the guy go on, it would have saved her the trouble of getting injured and brought to a near death experience. But what her dad told her the other night before she went to bed made sense as well, he said that whether it was worth it or not, she did what her instinct told her to do, she stopped a bad man from getting away with stealing something from the village. She thought it was reasonable enough for her to accept

Like she understands that stuff, she's only twelve!

Aya made her way to the academy, avoiding trash cans, dirty dogs, shortcuts and grumpy people.

She walked through the halls with a determined smile that she never though she could do. Moe happened to be walking in her direction in the hall, and noticed the confidence practically shooting off of Aya.

"Whoa! Aya! What's up with you?" Moe said, while LuLu barked at Aya's bizarre behavior

"That my friend is me ready for the match between me and Ryu! I'm gonna make him wish he was never born! OH YEAH!!" Aya pumped her fist in the air and was grinning like her dad,

"Uh, it's nice to see that you found your knew found confidence, but there's something you should know-" She wasn't able to finish, Aya ran to her class, all pumped up. _I guess she'll find out the hard way…_Thought Moe as she walked toward the class.

Aya arrived at the classroom pumped and ready to roll.

"What's up Shikamaru-sensei!? I'm ready for the match with Ryu!! OH YEAH!"

Shikamaru looked at Aya like she was crazy and said "oh...about that, see, me and the other teachers decided to just go ahead and pass all of you, because of your test scores. So you'll each be paired up in teams and assigned to a Jounin, man what a drag…oh well get to your seat Aya." Shikamaru walked off like it was no big deal to Aya. She stood there, wide-eyed and fainted on to the ground!_ Why does this always happen to me!! _Lulu came over and licked her face.

**Later that day**

A roster of the teams were put on a board for all the students to see who their partners were and their sensei. Aya made her way through the crowd to see the billboard with the list of teams

_Blah, Blah, Blah, I don't care about the others, hey, here are some people I know._

Team 10

Nara Rini

Nara Shisui

Akimichi Chomji

_Now doesn't that sound familiar…_

Team 9

Rock Lee (lucky them)

Hyuga Nira

Lee Tai

Takeda Kinpachi

Team 8

Yuuhi Koga

Hyuga Kenji

Inuzuka Moe

Aburame Shinto

Team 7

Hatake Akira

Uchiha Ryu

Matsumoto Omaj

Uzumaki Aya

Aya just stared at the list for a while…blinked twice and then" OH WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ryu was also seeing the sigh and gave a huge sigh _As if things couldn't get any worse! _

Both Aya and Ryu just stood there and at the same time, gave a huge Sigh….Oh life is grand.

**Oh I hope this was enough! It took along time to write all this so review and tell me what you think, otay? Ta ta **


	3. The One and Only Hatake!

The One and Only, Hatake!

Team Seven revived!

Aya looked down at her headband and smiled. It gave a cool gleam in the light, and showed her reflection. The leaf symbol imprinted on it, Aya observed the symbol and couldn't help but giggle, _I MADE IT! And they said I couldn't fight my way out of garbage can…I proved all of them wrong, I CAN fight my way out of garbage can…HA! _Aya sat in her chair in the academy, waiting for her new teams sensei. Aya looked around, the room was empty, everyone else's Jounin came already and took their teams away to get to know each other better. Aya looked down to the first row to see that Ryu was sitting, arms crossed and eyes closed. _I already know enough of Ryu…_ Aya made a face and shook her head. The second member, was someone she has never met before, he wasn't in their class, so he must've been a new transfer or something. _I wonder who he is…he sure is cute…_Aya glanced at the boy again. He had long dark green hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, and the most lovable yellow eyes Aya has ever seen. He wore a tight black shirt with his clans symbol in the back, and baggy blue jeans, with two silver chains hanging. He had sweat bands on his wrist and was currently reading a book. Since they got here, no one has said a word to each other. Their sensei told them to arrive at least 15 minutes early to twelve. So their here and just sitting…wow what good times!

Apparently, Aya just discovered from Moe that Ryu never got along with the new "beef-hunk", which was what Moe liked to refer to him as. Moe said that Ryu was jealous about how much attention he got in the academy, he was always top of the class in grades and Ryu was always second, they both tied in winning the most matches, except with one another. _I don't know what he's so mad about…at least he didn't get last. And I'm just fine with that…._Aya thought about what she just thought and sighed. _I think I'm going crazy…_

It was a very uncomfortable silence, it was 11:58 and their was still no sign of their teacher. They knew they were to start at 12 but, she wasn't even here yet and it got on their nerves a bit. Ryu, the new kid, and Aya were all thinking the same thing for a moment

_I hope she's nothing like her father…_All three of them heard of Kakashi Hatake and his infamous record of always being at least 2 hours late. Ryu knows most of all, he used to follow his dad around when he was younger to watch him train, and Kakashi would always join them.

**Flashback:**

Sasuke walked with a little 8 year old Ryu on his back. They went to the bridge to await their third member at the bridge, where the old team seven would always meet. Sasuke sat Ryu down on the edge of the bridge and he leaned on the rail as well. Ryu currently had some pocky with him and ate them happily(Author: I love POCKY!!).

"Dad, when is grandpa Kashi coming, I'm getting kinda bored" Ryu said stuffing his face with pocky. Sasuke though to himself for a second and then answered, "Well…he has a reputation of being…held up at times. But don't worry he'll be here soon." Sasuke gave him a reassuring smile and Ryu returned to his pocky. _Wow I just lied to my son, ugh,…well, it wont be the last time…_Sasuke sighed and just looked out to the river.

1 hour passed…..

2 hours passed….

If anyone looked now they would see Sasuke and his mini self with the most tired out, irritated looks in the village

Ryu finished his pocky which seemed like hours ago and slumped his shoulders…He obviously discovered that his father lied to him and is now starting to regret coming with him. Sasuke twitched his eye and was quite peeved…again. When Kakashi got here, he was going to throttle him. A loud poof came from behind them with leaves and smoke, speak of the devil…

Both Sasuke and Ryu looked at Kakashi with evil glares.

"Yo!" Kakashi said while reading another Icha Icha book…some things never change…

"YOUR LATE!!" Said both Uchiha's pointed at the silver haired man.

Kakashi blinked and scratched his head "Oh sorry! I got lost on the path-"

"SAVE IT!"

**End Flashback**

Ryu twitched at the memory, and remembered the beating his father gave Kakashi, _Oh boy, that made my whole day…_he smirked and looked up at the clock, it was 11:59, _where the hell is this girl?_

All three of the kids looked at the clock as if they expected their teacher to pop out any second. When second the clock hit 12, Akira came in the room with all her glory.

Akira Hatake was a very tall woman, she was almost 6 feet! She had long silver hair that was currently in a high bun, her hair leaked out in the front of her face, but didn't cover her dark coal eyes. Her skin was nicely toned from missions, and nice lean muscles showed from her legs and arms. She wore a gray dress that ended to her knees with a belt that hung loosely at her side with her weapons. She had the bandage around her left leg with her other junk. She wore boots that seemed to be more for fashion than ninja training. She had a pair of odd red sunglasses on her head and wore a pair of cute grey gloves that matched her dress. She walked towards the kids with her chin lifted and looked at each of them wit her hands on her hips.

"Hello kiddies how are all of you!" Akira said with a beautiful smile , with a sweet voice. The kids just stared and didn't say anything. Akira sweat dropped and gave another smile.

"Oh I guess you guys don't know that I'm always perfectly on time, never a minute early or late" Akira said with an air of superiority. The kids just looked at her and sweat dropped.

_This is the woman who is going to train us? _They All thought at once

**Aya's POV**

She looks like she just came out of a Mary Poppins movie…I love those boots though.

**Ryu's POV**

I cant believe she's grandpa Kashi's kid, it's almost scary…

**New kids POV**

This girl seems fun…but is she going to be like this 24/7? I don't think I can go out in public with her though…

**Normal POV**

Akira lead her team to the top of the building so they could talk. She had it all planned out, introductions at 12:15, and then the **test**….She always wanted to try out the **test** on someone, and what better way to test it than testing it on her new team. If they passed or not didn't matter to her, but she wanted to test them on what her father taught her was always essential to any ninja.

Akira examined her team and gestured them to sit down.

"Alright kiddies, here's what we're going to do. Your going to go around and tell me about yourself so I can have a better understanding of what I'm dealing with, lets stick the simples. Like your name, likes, dislikes and what your dreams are, okay!" Akira smiled brightly at them, but they didn't see anything happy in all of this. They hated each other, and just groaned at getting to know each other. Akira sweat dropped once again at their silence

"Please not all at once" Akira murmured, shook her head and pointed at Aya.

"Aya why don't you go first?" said Akira that sounded more like a command than a request.

Aya just looked down, she didn't want to go first, then she said with a bored look, "Sensei why don't you introduce yourself first, I mean it's only polite" said away with her chin in her hand. Ryu just rolled his eyes. He knew Aya was just stalling.

Akira looked like she was struck with lightning and said rather excitedly

"OH! My forgive me. As you know I'm Akira Hatake, I like to window shop in my spare time, I dislike asparagus and I currently don't have any dreams right now…except to find a very rich man…" Akira said the last part to herself and her eyes gleamed.

Unfortunately her team heard her and all they could do is think _Is she for real?_

Aya made a face and let out a huge breath, "Uh okay, I'm Aya Uzumaki, I like to spend my time looking for good luck charms. And I dislike selfish bastards that are only concerned with their STUPID girly hair" Aya said with her nose in the air, and gave a side smirk to Ryu, who currently had a vein popping out of his head. _HA! That'll teach him. _"And my dream is to be rid of ALL of my bad luck that seems to follow me around like gum on a shoe…"

Akira had to frown, at her last comment, _What's up with them?_ "Alright next we'll start with you, the new kid. Okay?"

The green haired boy this whole time was sitting and reading his book.

"….."

"……"

"….Uh..Omaj?" Akira had to get this kids attention, because he certainly wasn't interested

Omaj finally looked up after hearing his name "

"What?" he said, obviously annoyed. Akira had an eyebrow raised and was a little peeved but that wasn't going to ruin her day.

"Oh...right. Well, I'm Omaj Matsumoto I like to create pottery and stuff, I dislike anyone who interrupts my reading… and my dream is to open my own pottery shop…" Omaj gave Akira a small glare and went back to his book.

_Well he's a dime a dozen_ Thought Akira.

And last was Ryu who sat to the far right; Ryu listened to Omaj when he mentioned his dream. _A Pottery Shop? How lame is that? Loser._

"Hn, do I really need to say my name, I mean WHO doesn't know me" Ryu said with his chin in the air.

Aya just stared at him_ What a conceited BASTARD!_ Aya had a vein popping , and she was unconsciously twisting her hair with her index finger. Akira didn't like where this was going.

"I like tomatoes and jogging in the morning, I dream to become a better ninja than my sister and father and I DESPISE girls that have blonde hair and names that rhyme with Maya!" Ryu smirked and matched Aya's glare.

Aya couldn't stand it any more. She rose and pointed a finger right in Ryu's face. "GRRR You conceited little freak! You wanna start something?" Aya said, her blood was boiling now.

Ryu stood up as well. " Fine, jinx, but I really don't have to do anything. I'll just let nature do its job, Jinx!" Ryu smirked and lifted his chin, so he was even taller as Aya.

"GRRR Bastard!"

"Jinx!"

"Conceited Prick!"

"Jinx!, and even before you start, JINX!!"

Omaj just sat there not even paying attention, but Akira was starting to reach her peak.

"Um guys, can we-" But she was interrupted by more arguing between the two. Akira was a sensible, calm girl and can stop an enemy in seconds without messing her hair up….But this is were she drew the line

"hrrmmm…! Will you two…please…SHUT UP!"

Aya and Ryu instantly shut up and sat down quickly to not upset their sensei again.

"Alright! It's obvious that you three need some exercises on some Major teamwork! And for one you two-"she stopped and noticed Omaj was still reading his book. So she went up to him, grabbed his book, to his surprise, and chucked the book clear across the sky.

She took out a kunai and threw it at the book and it pierced right threw it

The Kids had a 'wow' kind of look and all Omaj could do was stare in awe.

Akira put on her serious face and turned to the kids, hands on hips.

"Now you all listen to me, the first thing we are going to work on, is teamwork as in working together as a unit, if you argue and ignore each other all the time, we will never move on, you'll be stuck in premature ninja world and no one will care. So I suggest you work with me here so I can fix your little dilemma before I send you back to the academy." Akira gave them all a smug look and stared to each and every one of them.

Aya and Ryu had their heads down in embarrassment and Omaj looked away, but listened.

Akira sighed "Alright, meet me at the training grounds at 3:00, I will have two tests for you to take so try to be prepared." And with that, Akira poofed off I leaving dust and leaves.

**At the Academy**

Shikamaru an Ino were sitting in the nurses office. Ino was getting ready to go home and they were both going to walk together.

"Shika, what was Akira doing here today?" she asked her husband who was currently sitting at her desk waiting for her to finish

" Hm? Akira? Hmm, well, she's been a Jounin for a while, and she asked me if she could be one of the Jounin to teach a Genin team"

Ino thought to herself for a minute. "Why would she want to do that? I heard from Sakura that she was aiming for Anbu. Why she change her mind so fast?" Ino finished gathering her papers and set them aside. Her and Shikamaru made their way out of the building.

"Well, that's what I asked her as well, but she said she wanted a chance to teach kids or something along those lines"

" Well, it doesn't make any sense. Do you remember when she passed her Chunin exams And the Jounin exams within a year! The village wouldn't stop talking about it" Ino giggled to herself.

"Hm, yeah" _I wonder if she plans on using __**that **__on her new students? Well, I asked her if she was willing to use it on a mission, but I guess she's going to use it on Aya and them…perfect._

**Hokages office **

Naruto was slurping his beef ramen at his desk when Neji came in with papers. Naruto didn't even notice he was there, and slurped away, some of it landed on Neji's pants.

Neji's eye twitched but regained his composure. _Relax Neji, remember your karma._ Thought Neji as he sat the papers on Naruto's desk.

"SLLUURRPP! AH!.." Naruto was sure enjoying his ramen…

"Naruto I have-"

"SLLLLUUUUURp!

"Naru-"

"SLUUUUUUUUUUUTTRRRRRPP!"

Neji had a narrowed his eyes, found a book and slapped it across Naruto's head.

"Ow!"

"Damn it Naruto I'm trying to tell you that I have the papers for the current Genin and their Sensei's, so if you would please take this seriously " Naruto rubbed his head and had a single tear running down his face from the pain. _Who am I kidding? This is Naruto I'm talking about._ Neji thought with a frown, and turned around to get another stack of papers.

Naruto just stuck out his tongue when his back was turned and flipped through a couple of the papers. _Hm? So the fresh Genin Huh? _Naruto flipped through some more until he reached Aya's team. He looked at her picture and then the other two. And then finally he saw that Akira was their sensei.

"Uh Neji? When did Akira sign up for Genin duty? I thought she was already applying to be Anbu?"

"To my knowledge she asked Shikamaru, and that she didn't feel like she could do the exams yet." Then Neji went back to what he was doing.

_She didn't feel up to it? I don't buy that crap at all, there's another obvious reason why she didn't want to do it. She Practically begged me and Kakashi-sensei just a month ago, why the change of heart? _Naruto thought about Akira's strange behavior and wondered why she would do this now.

Naruto made a face and returned back to reviewing the papers.

**At the Training Grounds**

It was 2:58, Aya Ryu and Omaj waited for their sensei to come. Aya and Ryu didn't even look at each other because of what happened earlier. Ryu didn't want to be near either Aya or Omaj, he couldn't stand either one of them so he leaned near a tree with his arms crossed. Aya laid on the grass with her arms in the back of her head. Omaj stood over her and decided to attempt a conversation.

"Uh, hey Uzumaki?" Omaj said while looking down at Aya

She was amazed that he was talking to her, it was the first time ever.

"Uh Yeah?" Aya sat up, giving him her full attention. At this point Ryu opened his eyes and looked over to Aya and Omaj, and seemed a little bothered on how Omaj wanted to TALK to Aya.

"You know much about what Akira's got planned for us?"

Aya thought about it and said "Not really, I think I heard from my papa that grandpa Kashi used to give something called the bell test. But he didn't say anything more than that." Aya thought that must have been what Akira meant by testing them.

It was 3:00 and Akira arrived right on time, she carried a small black briefcase that had the leaf symbol engraved on it, she seemed delighted as well.

"Glad to see you kiddies got the guts to actually show up" Akira smirked and set the case on the ground.

"What's in the case sensei?" asked Aya as she walked over to Akira. Ryu assumed his position and Omaj joined the two girls.

"Oh don't worry about that, that's for later, now as I said before you all need a little reality check on teamwork. So here's what's going to happen." Akira reached into her pocket and took out two silver bells. "This is a tradition that my father passed down to me, it's called the Bell test, your objective is to claim these two bells from me, otherwise you get tied up on those tree stumps over there."

Ryu finally came over to the group with an unreadable face, he noticed that she only held two bells in her hand and said "What's the point of all this? There's only two bells, you say we're supposed to work as a team, but eventually we're going to quarrel about who gets the bells in the end"

Akira would've that Ryu would've caught on " Well, yes, but I think I'll leave that up to you guys IF it gets to that point." Akira smirked and walked a couple feet away from them.

"Here are the rules: you have until dusk to get the bells from me, you can use any weapons and techniques. Obviously one of you are not going to get the bells, and will not only be tied to the stump and not get anything to eat, but you will also be sent back to the academy."

All three kids gave her a surprised look, and was amazed that this test has such a high cost for failing the test.

Aya couldn't hold in her anger "WHAT THE HELL? Why the hell did we go through all that training if we're just going to be sent right back! It doesn't make any sense!"

Akira drew her eyes to Aya with an eyebrow raised " Well, there were at least 27 students that had the potential to become Genin, but only 12 students will be picked. So what are you complaining about, I heard you came in dead last, so I get the impression that your either lazy or your just inadequate." Akira said that and turned her back to put the bells back in her pocket.

Aya had her head down, but looked back up and was furious, so she ran toward Akira to strike her. Before Ryu and Omaj knew what was going on, Aya was suddenly pinned to the ground with four silver things on her arms and legs. Akira stood over her with a strange silver ball that was the size of a golf ball circling her. Akira only made one gesture with her hand the silver ball shaped into a kunai, and it floated down to Aya's face. Aya gulped and was a bit frightened, she looked up at Akira , who was smirking.

Ryu stood there, slightly surprised. _So this is a Jounin huh? _

Akira gestures her hand again and the silver bands turned into little silver balls that floated around her head.

" Now, don't be so hasty, I didn't even say go." Akira walked away and then suddenly turned back to her students. Aya had gotten up and dusted herself, with a peeved look on her face. _What the hell did she use on me? __I gotta watch out for her little tricks or else I'll be sent to back to the Academy!_

The kids positioned themselves, ready for Akira to say the word. Akira observed them for a moment and decided that their motivation was at their highest peak.

Akira cleared her throat and said " Alright. Ready…set…GO!"

And with that the kids sprinted off.

X

The kids hid themselves in different parts of the training ground to find the chance to attack Akira. Ryu his himself below some bushes and was watching out for any of Akira's movements.

Omaj settled inside the river, he kept the lower part of him hidden but seemed like a piece of seaweed on the end of the river.

Aya, was actually walking around and trying to spot Akira.

"Hmm…I wonder where she went to?" Aya walked around a bit and got an idea

"Hey! I can use my Byakugan! It'll be so much simpler to find her that way."

Aya put her hands together and attempted to use her Byakugan, as soon as she activated it, she spotted Akira sitting in a tree at least 30 feet away south of her. Aya sprinted her way towards the tree.

Ryu was getting impatient and decided to come out of his hiding spot, but then spotted Aya, and went back to his hiding spot, he saw Akira lying in a tree and Aya was headed her way.

"Ha I got you now Sensei!" Aya reached for some Kunai and threw it in the direction of Akira

Ryu watched from his spot and was amazed at Aya's courage. _Maybe Aya isn't much of a jinx after all._

But instead of Aya throwing her kunai, she ended up tripping on a stone and tossed her kunai in the air which came back at her, the handles bonked Aya right on the head, she spinned towards the tree and collapsed on it. She was unconscious.

Ryu looked on with widened eyes. _I spoke to soon, what a jinx._ Ryu sighed and looked away from the sorry sight to see that Akira didn't move during the whole thing

_What the hell? No it cant be!_ Ryu ran over to the tree and three a nearby stone at Akira, just as he thought it was only a clone. _Akira probably knew that Aya would be foolish enough to fall for a trick like that. But I wont. _Ryu looked at Aya and sighed, he ran off to another direction to try and find Akira.

Ryu ran back to his hiding spot but noticed something different in the air. He looked around And activated his Sharingan. He noticed that something was strange but couldn't put his finger on it. He walked around a bit but then realized something wired, there was this huge boulder that seemed to come out of nowhere. Of course he didn't go near it, but then "Pssst. Ryu." Ryu turned towards the rock and saw to hands come near him, he jumped away and was about to use a fire jutsu when he was caught from behind and drawn near the boulder. His whole body was pressed up against the rock and then he started to merge with it as well.

"What the hell is going on! Let me go!" Ryu struggled but it was no use everything but his head and legs were merged with the boulder.

Akira walked from behind it and put a hand on the boulder.

"So how do you like the taste of rock? I think it suits you" Akira went off laughing leaving Ryu merged with the rock. "HEY Aren't you going to get me out of here? HEY!" Ryu struggled some more but couldn't turn to see that Akira had already left.

Akira walked over to the tree were she left her clone and noticed Aya hasn't even woken up yet. _Pathetic. _Thought Akira, she kneeled down to pick up Aya, but she poofed into thin air. _What?!_ Akira was surprised to see Aya launch herself from the sky and throw some shuriken at Akira. Akira was surprised at first, but smiled and raised two fingers and stopped the shuriken in mud-air ._How the hell is she doing that?_ Aya landed on the ground. "How did you stop my shuriken like that?

Akira found it amusing that she finally questioned about it. "Well Aya, I have the ability to control all forms of metal my body is magnetic so whether it be iron in someone's body or the few metal pieces in the ground. Either way I can control it." Akira smirked and aimed the Shuriken back at Aya.

Aya ran towards her once again avoiding the shuriken to the best of her ability, she kept an eye out for any stones. _HA! I'm not going to trip this time! I'll show you Akira I can- "_OWW!" said Aya.

She failed to notice that Akira moved out of the way and her face collided with a tree branch, leaving her unconscious once again. Akira looked on and shook her head _Oh I might just miss this girl if she doesn't pass._ Akira picked her up and came back to the spot were she left Ryu, he was still yelling and struggling, but she didn't think anything of it.

Suddenly Omaj attacked Akira from behind and pinned her to the ground. He made a hand sign and used an Earth manipulation element on her to pin her to the ground.

"Ha alright! I think I get the first bell" Omaj kneeled down and grabbed a bell from Akira's pocket.

Akira was slightly surprised, but was also impressed. She closed her eyes and suddenly she merged beneath the ground and disappeared. Omaj didn't even make the effort to help Ryu or revive Aya and walked away smiling.

"Hey Omaj! I know your there! HELP ME DAMN YOU!!"

Omaj turned to see Ryu merged with a boulder, he looked at him oddly, but then shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"HEY YOU BASTARD! GET ME OUT OF THIS!"

"Sorry cant help ya, I got what I wanted" Omaj waved a hand at Ryu and walked off, but then he was suddenly pulled towards the stone as well.

"huh? What's going on?" Omaj was dragged near the stone and the whole lower part of his body was merged with the boulder as well.

"Ha! Not so much fun now is it" Omaj glared at Ryu, but then noticed that Aya finally woke up.

"Oh wow, that hurt." Aya rubbed her head then looked up to see that Ryu and Omaj were practically fused with a large boulder. Ryu had everything but his head and legs merged and Omaj had everything below his pelvis merged as well.

Aya blinked twice and fainted at the sight.

All Ryu and Omaj could do was sweat drop at Aya's behavior. _This is my team mate?_

"Sorry to say this guys but you ALL failed!" Omaj and Ryu looked up and saw Akira watching them in a nearby tree. She leapt off the tree and gave them the most disgusted look.

"How pathetic, I don't think you guys even know what the word team work means." At this point Aya has woken back up at this point "Oh no, don't tell me times up!" Aya looked to the sky and saw that the sun was going down. _Oh no I failed!_

Akira continued on, ignoring Aya altogether.

" You know I was able to find out a little bit more about you guys and I must say you all are pretty simple kids. There's NOTHING good about any of you" Akira said rather peeved. " Aya!" Aya shot her head up " Your so clumsy it not only jeopardizes any mission your on, but the safety of your teammates! I wouldn't be surprised if you were kept tied in a tree so your team cant risk getting hurt themselves!"

Aya looked down and blushed from embarrassment, she knew she was clumsy, _She didn't have to say it like that._

"Ryu your so self absorbed and confident in your abilities that you let it go to your head and forget about how your other team could contribute as well. Ever thought that Aya's Byakugan and Omaj's earth abilities would be…Gee I don't know…Useful?"

"And You Omaj, You think of only yourself, always!" both boys didn't reply, but knew not to say anything now.

"Anyways even though I should send all three of you back to the academy, I'm not."

The kids shot their heads up in surprise. "That's right, I'm going to do one more test on you three. Omaj!"

Omaj looked up to Akira " Yeah?"

"Since you were the only one that got a bell, you will not participate in this test, and you will not go back to the academy either."

"Really? Sweet!" Omaj tried to cheer but was still stuck in the rock.

"However, Aya and Ryu, you two will bear this last test, it will be your last chance to pass and prove to me that you got what it takes. And mind you, I've been aching to try this out for a long, long time." Akira held the black case that she brought earlier and opened it. Aya got up to see what it was. Akira held a pair of handcuffs, but they didn't seem like ordinary handcuffs. _I don't like where this is going…_Aya thought as Akira brought the handcuffs. Akira motioned Aya toward Ryu, she released him and Omaj from the boulder. And she handcuffed both Ryu and Aya together!

"What the hell do you think your doin?!"

"Yeah! Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

Akira waited for them to be done. "No I'm not joking around. You two have a major problem and for now on, you'll be sharing everything." Akira started to leave but Aya dragged him over and they blocked her way.

" Hey wait a minute, How long do we have to be like this?" Aya said with a dangling Ryu at her feet.

"Huh? Oh well, about 2 or three days, maybe longer it all depends on you two" She made her way around them but was intercepted again. Aya was hyperventilating now, she didn't deserve this!

"But what do we do about sleeping , eating and-"

"Going to the bathroom!" This time it was Ryu who spoke.

"Oh well, I didn't think of that. You can share that too if you want. Oh! And before I forget, I want to tell you that you want be able to take it off. These are special handcuffs that I've been wanting to try for a while." Akira cleared her throat and began. "you see these handcuffs fill with chakra by the user, and once they lock onto someone, the chakra, in this case my chakra, links up with the victim and prevents him from using anything that has do with jutsu. My chakra flows through their system, and if I wish it, can do anything I want them to do. So basically, you two better be nice or else. MUUHAAAAA insert thunder"

Ryu couldn't believe this was happening. _I know! I'll just take it off with my own chakra. _

"Ahem. Oh and one more thing, if you try to take it off with your chakra-"

But it was too late, Ryu summed up his chakra and tried to pry off the handcuffs, but him and Aya was met with a brutal shock of lightning and both fell to the ground twitching.

"-what I was going to say was if you try to get the cuffs off, you'll get shocked horribly." Akira stood over them and saw the pitiful sight. Omaj couldn't believe this, _Oh wow, this is too good!_

"Now do you two understand that you have to-Aya? Ryu?" she tried talking to them, but both were unconscious.

X

**Aya's POV **

Wow I had the strangest dream! I thought we fought Akira and lost and she handcuffed me and Ryu together. Ha! What A nightmare that would've been. I think I would try and gnaw my hand off if that ever happened. Hm…But I hope I don't get sent back to the academy.

Hmmm? What's this?……………………………..AHHHHHH!!

"Ow! what the hell"

**Normal POV**

"AHHHH! What are you doing in my room you pervert!" Aya got her pillow and smacked Ryu continuously.

"Aya! STOP, STOP!" yelled Ryu he couldn't get away, because you know, the handcuffs

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Aya couldn't help but yell, what was a male doing in her room anyway?

"Ryu blinked once then closed his eyes, he lifted his wrist to reveal that him and her were chained together. Aya's eyes widened in shock

"It seems we're stuck like this for a while." Said Ryu sitting on the edge of the bed. "Now Aya I have a plan on what we should do so listen and-Aya? What the hell do you think your doin?"

Aya wasn't listening, she was to busy gnawing her wrist off.

_It wasn't a dream?…..NO! "_This cant be happening, this cant be happening!….THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!!"

"AYA SHUT UP! I think people in Suna can hear you!"

Far off, Akira heard Aya and Ryu and smiled and thought _Ah sweet, sweet music._


	4. HookLine and SINKER

Hook line and Sinker!

Flashback

_Aya sat down on a log in the forest watching Ryu throw some shuriken at a tree with a target on it. She didn't do or say anything until he was finished cause he wanted absolute 'Concentration' or something like that….Honestly their 7 year olds how much concentration would one need?!_

_Aya put her chin in her hands and sighed, watching Ryu achieving excellence in everything while she fails miserably behind was making her depressed, She looked on to see Ryu has hit the target every time since they got here._

_Does he honestly need to do this? Aya thought as she sat and closed her eyes for a while_

"_hey Aya! It's your turn!" Aya snapped her eyes open to see that Ryu was standing in front of her with a couple of shuriken in his hands._

_Aya looked away, she was too embarrassed to do this, she knew her skills were horrible, and plus she might get jinxed or something._

"_uh, no thanks, I'll pass." Aya slumped her shoulders and sat down with her eyes focused on a pebble by her shoes._

_Ryu wouldn't take no for an answer and grabbed Aya's wrist and brought her at least 20 feet away from the target._

"_C'mon Aya just throw the shuriken, you have to get some practice in before we attend the academy." Ryu shoved the shuriken in Aya's hands and stepped back, Aya looked at the weapons and back at Ryu, he gave her a reassuring smile and nodded for her to throw._

_Aya frowned and took in a deep breath. She lifted one shuriken above her head looked at the target. She threw as hard as she could. And the shuriken went flying in the air, Aya looked on to see if it hit yet, but to her surprise, it didn't. Ryu looked for a sign of the weapon until a bird came flying down!_

"_AHHH! Oh no! What have I done!" Aya dropped all the weapons and ran around panicking. She tripped and got a full mouth of dirt…nice_

_Ryu however walked calmly to the little bird and took it in his hand and walked back to Aya. She was currently crying, not just because she fell, but because she killed a little bird with her bad ninja skills._

"_See Ryu I told you before that I'm no good! Why did you have to make me do things I cant do…" Aya continued to sob in the ground, dirt covering her whole face._

_Ryu bent down still holding the bird and looked to Aya._

"_Aya hold out your hand." Ryu gestured for her hand, but Aya just looked at him and frowned, didn't he get it? She's just full of bad luck! _

"_Ryu what is holding my hand going to do?" _

"_Just do it Aya!" Aya sat up straight and held out her hand, Ryu took her hand and placed his hand over hers and placed them both on the bird._

_Aya didn't know what they were supposed to be doing until a green light emitted from both of their hands and the bird began to glow green. Aya was surprised that this was happening, until the bird started to move and blink it's eyes. _

"_Huh? Ryu look! It's healed! How'd you do it?!"_

_Ryu stood up and cupped the bird in his hand for a while until he opened them back up and the bird went flying off back into the sky. He sat back down across from Aya and looked at her with a smile that made her blush._

"_It wasn't what I did, it's what we did" he winked at her that made her blush deepen._

"_uhhh…yeah I guess…" She looked everywhere but him and then looked at the sky and saw the bird fly with it's friends. She couldn't help but smile and think, maybe she wasn't filled with all bad luck, when Ryu was here with her_

"Will you stop pulling! I cant throw my Shuriken correctly!"

"You throw everywhere but straight you JINX!"

Akira watched on as her students argued for the tenth time since they got here. They were currently doing some target practice and since both of them are handcuffed together it makes it just a little more difficult, which is just great in Akira's opinion. Omaj was not really practicing but was quite entertained by Aya and Ryu's little situation. He couldn't help but stare every time they would screw up on throwing a shuriken and laugh out loud. It was making his day much more exciting.

Akira wondered how long she would keep them like that, before they tore each other apart. She sat on a log filing her nails, and watching her students horrid display of "teamwork". _Maybe I should give them one more day, I mean they've been like that for two days already and haven't made any progress. And the Hokage might give us a mission soon. Well, Alright! Then today will be there final test!_

Akira placed her nail filer in her pocket and walked to her students who were currently writhing and arguing at each other. Aya had managed to sit on Ryu while he was trying to get her off with a kunai in his other hand. Akira sighed and made a small hand sign which made the handcuffs pulse and emit a shock of thunder to both Aya and Ryu.

Both of them were frozen and toppled over from the shock.

Omaj leaned in to see if they were still living. And poked them.

"Alright you two I have decided to give you one last chance to clean up your act and -

She noticed that they weren't moving and Omaj continued to poke them. She sighed and instructed Omaj on what they all should do. She couldn't take it anymore so Akira went off to do some…girl things as she puts it and went off with a Puff of smoke.

Ryu finally awoke from their shocking experience. He rubbed his head and looked beside him, Aya was still conked out and would probably be there for a while. _Well I'm not going to wait till she wakes up, I gotta go!…Ugh! Note to self: wear shock proof clothes. _Ryu got up and dragged Aya across the floor, hell no he wasn't carrying Aya's heavy self! He looked around to see if he knew where he was. Then it hit him…who's house are they in? Ryu walked around and Aya continued being dragged around. He saw many paintings of strange symbols, some he could almost recognize and some he didn't. He wondered around a bit before he came across a symbol he knew all to well, The Uchiha symbol! It wasn't really a painting, more like a sketch that looked like it was done like 100 years ago or something. Now Ryu was interested in finding who this house belonged to.

" Somehow I knew you'd move straight to that." Ryu turned to see that Omaj behind him. His interest has been lost. Ryu couldn't help but glare at Omaj, he just didn't like this guy at all. Ryu turned away and walked off toward where he thought the exit was until Omaj intercepted him.

" Get the hell out of my way Matsumoto" growled Ryu. "Sorry but Akira put me in charge temporarily, and has instructed me to tell you and Aya would be doing to complete your last attempt at this test." Omaj said while smirking at Ryu, Ryu grunted and walked past him towards the door, this was obviously Omaj's house and couldn't stand to be anywhere he stepped. But then he felt himself stop and being tugged onto the floor, when he realized that him and Aya were still stuck together. Omaj was holding onto Aya smiling at Ryu. "Unless you want to be released your going to have to listen to me." he smiled at Ryu that made him believe it was fake. He knew their rivalry to be at the top, and Omaj always seemed to be at least one point ahead.

Ryu sighed, he hadn't picked a fight with him since they were little, and he didn't want to start again. "Fine. What is it Matsumoto?" Ryu tugged Aya away from him a little too hard that resulted her face smacking into the leg of a table, making it wobble a little.

"Well, Akira wants you tow to talk first and get whatever it is out of the before we get a mission, she says that talking will help both of you."

Ryu snorted once again " Talk? That's it? If that's all it takes then this will be a snap" Ryu raised his wrist for Aya to be lifted a little. "Hey Aya! Wake up!" But to his disappointment Aya was still conked out. Ryu had a popping vein and wanted to just smack her around for a bit to wake her up, Omaj snickered, " Wow Uchiha! You sure are a riot." Ryu glared hard at Omaj for that. "OH! And one more thing, Akira-sensei wanted me to give you this as well." Omaj walked over to Ryu and held up a needle and suddenly stabbed him with it in the arm.

"AHH! What the Fuck did you do that for?!" Ryu stepped back and took the needle out of his arm.

"It's truth serum, you wont be able to lie about anything while your talking to each other, well, I'll leave you to it" And with that Omaj went up some stairs the Ryu guessed his room was.

Ryu frowned with his arms crossed on Omaj's couch looking at Aya. She continued to sleep and even started to drool a little. _How…unladylike _thought Ryu as he continued to wait for Aya to wake up. He glanced at a nearby clock it was already 7:45, _Omaj that asshole he could have at least woke us up early enough!_ Ryu sighed and tried once more to wake Aya.

"Hey Aya, wake up….PLEASE!" Ryu didn't know what to do, he used to always wake Aya from her comas, but he couldn't remember how! _C'mon Ryu Think what Always woke Aya up from-_ Then it hit him, Ryu smiled and mad his way to Omaj's kitchen. He looked around in the cabinets until he found what he was looking for…RAMEN!, chicken Flavored RAMEN! He came back to the couch and dragged Aya on the couch and waved the ramen bag around her face, until he saw movement.

"ugh, what happened…is that chicken flavored Ramen?" Aya bounced up and snatched the bag from Ryu. "Aya, Akira is only giving us this night to pass the test, we have to talk or whatever. So would you-AYA LISTEN!" Aya wasn't paying any attention, but she was eating the ramen…hmmm. "At least take it out of the bag first…" Aya looked at Ryu and then the bag, "Hey! Good idea!" Aya tore the bag and then started eating it, adding the seasoning to it and everything. Ryu sweat dropped and stared at Aya with the most disgusted look. _Stay calm Ryu it all be over quickly…_ Ryu took a deep breath and swallowed ALL his pride. he also rubbed the spot where Omaj stabbed him.

"Aya…we…have to…talk" _Why the hell am I so embarrassed? _Aya finished her Ramen and glared at Ryu, "yeah well, whatever you have to say, I'm sure as hell ain't gonna listen._" _She relaxed into the couch and crossed her arms with closed eyes. Ryu twitched and looked at the clock again, _Eight o'clock, this is such a drag…oh crap I'm starting to sound like Shisui. Screw this if she doesn't want to listen to me, then forget it!_ Ryu sat there and closed his eyes frowning, he was struggling with the truth serum, and even started to sweat a little, but he was not giving in.

The longest and most awkward silence loomed over the two kids. No sign of Omaj coming down anytime soon. So they were on their own. They both sat in some more silence until Aya decided to break the ice. "How come you didn't want to be friends anymore when we entered the academy?" That took Ryu by surprise. He always felt a little guilty for abandoning Aya, but ti him his dreams came first.

Ryu felt the truth serum now, and couldn't help what blurted out of his mouth, "Honestly, it was your bad luck, I never wanted to believe it, but-" Aya turned her whole body abruptly so she was no longer looking at Ryu. Ryu jumped a little, but tried to pull his hand back, and succeeded, while Aya was pulled onto the floor again. "UGH! Your such a jerk! I knew you were always selfish!" Aya stood up and locked eyes with Ryu, until he looked away. " Hn, whatever" Aya couldn't believe this guy! How can he be this way, he was never like this when they were younger. "I cant believe you! Your such a bastard! And you're a horrible friend, you abandon me and make new friends who make fun of me for four fucking years, and the worse thing about it is that you helped them!" Aya couldn't help the tears that were starting to roll down her cheeks, she hated it when ever she cried, especially in front of Ryu. " How-How could you be so horrible!" She slumped back into the couch turning away from Ryu with her head down. She continued to sob and for a while that was all that filled the room.

"…I'm…sorry" Aya snapped her eyes opened at that. She couldn't believe her ears, _Did Ryu Uchiha just…apologize? To me? _Aya turned to face Ryu, and wouldn't you know it, he looked truly sorry!

"I…uh…really regret what I did, I mean it was your bad luck and I was afraid and tired of it. So I hoped…that by not being near you would help…but it didn't." Ryu was still looking at the floor which he found really interesting at the moment, he was really struggling now. Aya noticed this and was beginning to think he was making this up. "I swear Ryu if your lying to me just to make me feel better I'll-" Ryu brought his eyes to Aya which made her think twice about what she was going to say. " I'm telling you Aya I'm sorry! I don't know what to say about my attitude in the academy, but believe me I'm so sorry!" _Now I'm yelling. What's gotten into me?_ Ryu looked back down at the floor.

Aya couldn't believe it, _So even an Uchiha can have a soft spot huh? _Thought Aya. She let everything soak in until she was ready. "Apology…accepted." Aya smiled and gave Ryu a huge bear hug. "UGH! Okay, okay! I get it…ALRIGHT LET GO!" Ryu tried to get out of her grasp, but to no avail, and he felt his face heating up…_Oh Crap!!_ Aya released him and gave him a huge grin.

"That was beautiful…" Both of them turned to the stairs and Omaj was sitting there watching them. Ryu looked away and Aya scratched the back of her head ."Uh…how long have you been there?" Omaj smiled and took out a tape recorder, "Long enough" And with that he zoomed back to his room.

Aya looked up to Ryu for a moment, "Um does this mean we're friends again?"

"yeah whatever, but if you EVER tell anyone about what I said tonight, you'll regret hearing every word!", it seems the truth serum had worn off and now he's taking full advantage of it.

_I Cant….BELIVE HIM!!_ "You…arrogant BASTARD!!"

X

"So, what's it gonna be guys?" Akira crossed her arms and waited for their replies.

Aya stepped up, "Well, Akira-sensei, me and Ryu, I think we've come to some understanding and…uh" "And Are willing to work more as a team then individually" Ryu finished for her.

Akira had to look at them both carefully, in her opinion, their eyes explained it all. She smiled and did a small hand sign. Aya and Ryu saw this and prepared for another shock…but it didn't come, instead, they heard a clicking noise and the handcuffs were off!

"Oh wow! I'M FREE!" Aya went flying around the whole area, like a hyper girl that just had two pounds of Sugar!

_Finally! _Thought Ryu as he rubbed his left wrist. Akira smiled and said "Alright, now that we have completed all of our tests, now I can give you our first assignment as Team Akira!"

All three of the students were surprised but ecstatic about getting their first mission! Aya couldn't hold it in any longer " OH YEAH!! HERE WE COME, I'm ready! I'm soooooo ready!!" Aya continued to bounce around and out of nowhere Omaj bounced along with her!. While Ryu was silently cheering with his inner._** OH yeah WE ROCK!! CHA! **_

Akira couldn't help but smile at their antics, "Calm down you guys it's only a C-rank mission, it's not that great" Aya and Omaj continued to jump around like crazy people. Akira sweat dropped.

**At the Hokages office**

The minute Aya and her team walked in the Hokages office she pounced on her dad, who was currently eating some beef flavored ramen. " Hiya Papa!" Aya was smiling and giving Naruto the hug of a lifetime. "Gurgle….grrurugle…" Neji walked in to see the sight of his little cousin practically strangling her father, not that he was going to stop her.

"Huh? Papa could you at least chew your food before you speak?" Naruto looked like he was going to explode…he kept changing colors…

" If you let him go Aya he would!" Ryu came and tried to pry Aya away from the almost-dead Hokage. Omaj was so fascinated that he came around too. "Oh wow, look at all the colors…oooo" Akira and Neji sweat dropped at the sight, Akira was embarrassed and Neji was embarrassed for her. "Okay guys…t-that's enough!" Akira said through gritted teeth.

"Ahem, if I may…" announced Neji who has had enough fun watching Naruto get what he deserved for once. "your client is here…come on in Kantori." Aya, Ryu and Omaj stopped their murderous torture on the Hokage and went to face their first client. When Neji moved aside to let their client in, the kids were looked on in amazement. The man named Kantori was dressed in a common blue kimono, but he wore black pants with it. He was well toned, had a well built body. Brown hair that was held in a high ponytail, and with the most alluring hazel eyes ever seen. Akira couldn't get enough of him and was practically drooling…

_Oh wow, what a stud _Akira thought as she drooled that leaked onto Aya's hair…gross!

Since Naruto was still struggling to breath, Neji stepped in to talk. "Kantori here, is from a Hanamachi, a house that keeps famous geisha. He is the owners son from the Land of Twilight near the Earth Country and has generously paid us for the mission in advance." Neji handed Akira a folder with all the details, which she quickly read over.

"So what's the problem?" asked Ryu. Kantori sighed and faced the ninja's, "Well, the problem is that there have been missing geisha, some of the servants say that they are being kidnapped, but we don't know who would do such a thing." Aya listened with excitement, "So is this a rescue mission? How exciting!"

Akira closed the folder with a sharp snap, "No, our mission is to protect one of the geisha and hopefully find out who is kidnapping all of them and report back here with the information."

_Well that doesn't sound exciting at all, who wants to protect some prompy princess? _Thought Aya as she rendered the thought of protecting some geisha. "Now that we got that out of the way, I say we head out in thirty minutes, how does that sound?"

"Fine with me!"

"Hn, whatever."

"Sure thing Sensei"

All three of them answered. Kantori was very pleased to hear this, "Thank you, it means a lot to me." Kantori smiled, very handsomely, that made Akira swoon. Akira planned on using that time to spend some time with Kantori, _Hell YES! I might even get him to be my boyfriend!_ Akira giggled to herself, and everyone just looked at her like she was insane.

"Huh? What are you all staring at get moving, I've got…uh…important things to discuss with Kantori!" And with that she grabbed his arm and went flying out the window. Aya and the others just shrugged it off and went to prepare. Neji sighed and noticed that Naruto hasn't spoken this entire time and noticed that he was toppled over. Neji just raised an eyebrow, and went out the door thinking _Why, oh Why am I here working for this guy _He frowned and exited out leaving Naruto practically unconscious.

Aya ran out of the house toward Konoha Gates to wait for her team, she was very excited to go on her first mission and was not going to screw anything up. _This time every thing is going to go well, I'm not going to let my bad luck get out of-_Aya was snapped out of thoughts when she collided with a trash can! "Oh great, things couldn't get any worse than-" As Aya stepped away the trash can someone from above dumped dirty water all over her! "this…HEY! What the hell do you think your doing!" Aya yelled at the person who dumped the water on her. The woman from above looked down at her "Your in the way little girl this is where I always dump my baby's potty water." And she went back in her hose. "Potty water?" Aya smelled herself…she smelled awful, she had to take a shower and change, but if she was at least a second late, Akira would scold her, "oh well, I can clean up on the way there."

Ryu and Omaj were already waiting near the gate when they saw Aya, she went to join them and emitted a disastrous smell. Omaj noticed it and held his nose "Oh Pee-yew Aya what happened? You smell like a mix of garbage and toilet water" Ryu also held his nose and stepped back. Aya scratched her neck and blushed in embarrassment. Akira made her appearance with Kantori and smelled it too. "Oh Aya, couldn't you be at least a bit courteous to our client?" Aya cast her head down in shame crying anime tears.

So the group made their way past the gates, following Kantori to the Land of Twilight. Since the place was near the Earth Country. Aya didn't exactly know the relations between the hidden rock village and the leaf village. But what she was able to hear from one of her fathers meetings was that they were able to establish some kind of agreement, the rest she had no clue of. She was hoping there would be no fighting involved, but being a C-Rank mission, it was most likely going to be some action. Aya couldn't help but shiver at the thought and ended up colliding with Kantori's back. "OH! I'm sorry!" Aya blushed, and helped Kantori up, he chuckled and smiled at her "You seem to be a bit distracted Uzumaki-san, anything I can do to help?" They both continued to walk to catch up with the others.

"Hmmm, not really, I was just thinking if there would be any fighting involved" Kantori just took one look at her and knew her problem instantly. "I know what you're thinking and no. Hopefully This will just be collecting knowledge so we can hire higher level ninja, so don't worry. We didn't hire any of the rock ninja's because my father had some good realtions with your Hokage, and he said it would be to complicated with the Kage in the rock village." Akira overheard their conversation and added "And if there is any fighting I'll take care of it, you guys just concentrate on protecting Kantori and the geisha when we get there, alright?" Akira turned her head slightly to give Aya a reassuring smile. Aya took in a deep breath anyways. Ryu remained silent, and thought to himself through the whole trip. He actually wanted some fighting. Omaj had his hands on top of his head for a while. "So who's the geisha we're going to protect? Is she pretty?" Omaj asked

Kantori smiled and answered, "You will be protecting Naoki Saturu, and…yes she is very lovely." Akira was a little surprised to hear this, "Wait a minute, she's one of the most famous geisha in the whole country! I heard she was very beautiful, but what I also heard was she was the most demanding and spoiled woman out there." Kantori sighed and nodded in agreement, "Yes, she is very troubling around the Hanamachi. She requested that she have a separate room from the other geisha's, but we cant properly watch her, because she has been known to be very mischievous." Kantori said with much grief. _Well that doesn't make our job any easier…_ Thought Ryu as he frowned at the thought of having to baby-sit some pampered princess.

Aya wasn't sure if she would like this woman, but for Kantori's sake she would. "Don't worry Kantori! We'll all do our best, you can count on it!" Aya gave him a thumbs up, Kantori smiled and was about to thank her when he noticed something, "Aya please watch out for that-" But it was too late, Aya fell down a ledge and hit a hard stone, which made her unconscious. _Oh brother, what a Jinx. _Ryu thought, and kept on the path. Kantori had to carry Aya all the way there.

The Land of twilight truly lived up to it's name. The city was bathed in street lights, headlights, glowing signs and a bunch of other things, It looked like a twinkling star and was very beautiful. The people were busy and running all over the place like they had something important to do.

Aya looked on in amazement, she expected the place to look like a little village, but it was so much more. It was actually a city! With very tall buildings and carriages going around town, the posters and city life was very exciting. The kids looked on and were entranced.

"Wow! Kantori this place is amazing!" Aya circled around and looked on with wide eyes. "Yes, this city is the beginning of a prospering economy. It inhabits the lands most important and most hard-working people. We are striving for a better living world." Ryu however was actually being pushed and shoved by people while trying to catch up with Aya, he didn't like this place at all, _More like the rudest people ever lived, this sucks I cant stand weird places _Thought Ryu as he made his way through. Omaj looked around for a bit and spotted something that caught his interest. "Hey Kantori! Is that your geisha home?" Aya and Ryu came to where Omaj was and spotted a large building that looked liked a traditional tea house or something.

Kantori lead them to the gates and servants greeted him while the made their way. Aya saw that there were women in the most beautiful kimonos Aya has ever seen, they were sipping tea, playing music and dancing, laughing and moving in and out of the house. _Oh this is so cool! Maybe I should be a geisha!_ Aya laughed creepily to her self and was walking under another window, until she came in contact with something she was familiar with…**SPLASH!**

"UGH! Not again! I smell like potty water again! NOOOO!" Aya cried Anime tears as she was once again covered in something foul. All Akira and the others could do was look on in embarrassment. While the other women saw the whole thing and giggled at the little girl. "What in heavens name is that foul smell?" A most alluring voice came from a woman with long black hair that had half of it tied in a high bun with ornaments in it. Her eyes were icy blue, that gave Aya the chills, but what Aya was really amazed of was her kimono. The dress was gold that had white doves all across it with black swirls that patterned it. She had a black obi that tied snugly on her. She wore a lot of white make-up and red lipstick which made her look like a doll. Above all, she was gorgeous with a beautiful figure. Naoki Saturu came down like she was on the runway, and she was fantastic.

"Ah Naoki-san, so good of you..to uh..." Kantori didn't get to finish when she went past him and faced the source of the smell.

Aya tried drenching out her clothes but she still smelled bad, Naoki looked down at her and smiled, " Well, well, well, so you're the little one that is spreading the most unpleasant smell I have ever come across. Kantori please tell me this thing isn't another piece of garbage your planning on keeping?" Naoki said while looking down at Aya. "Actually she's one of the ninja I hired to protect you while-"

"Protect? These children are going to protect me?, I cant possibly have her touching any of my things, I would have to throw everything out!" Naoki turned away and headed back to the house, as everyone eyed the scene, they all knew how much of a perfectionist Naoki was, so no one ever interfered.

Aya couldn't take it anymore "HEY! Who the hell do you think you are you Prima Donna-"

"Aya don't." Akira scolded Aya for her outburst.

Naoki stopped and turned and smiled at Aya's comment. " Yes actually, and if you think you could match up, you are sadly mistaken, I will not accept you as my protector and certainly not as an equal, ninja trash." And with that, she disappeared inside the house.

All the geisha went back to their business, without responding to the scene as they were used to it.

Kantori came to the ninja's and bowed to them in apology "I'm So sorry all of you, Naoki normally doesn't treat people like that"

"You mean she doesn't treat people like that with money, right?" Ryu said crossing his arms, he certainly knew he would not like Naoki's bad attitude for the rest of this mission.

Kantori sighed and nodded, "but regardless, I sincerely apologize, I promise I will talk to her today, and have her understand the importance of this."

"No need," the group looked at Aya in surprise. " I'll make her understand that I'm not ninja trash, I'll prove it to her, by any means necessary"

**Well THAT's IT, hop eit was good!**


	5. Ninja by Day, Geisha by Night!

**Ninja by Day, Geisha by Night!**

The Leaf Ninja's made their way through the Hanamachi and noted all the details put into the designs of the walls and the ceiling. The colors gold and red seemed to be the most popular and noticed how clean and extravagant everything was. Lot's of expensive things were all around the house. There were rooms with women doing different tasks, either dancing, sipping tea or singing. One room was filled with beautiful kimono, and another filled with musical instruments and a huge bath house. There was even a lounge room for women to take a breaks after their hard day of "work". These women had it made.

Kantori lead the ninja's to his father's office which was behind two huge doors with a printed design of a dragon on it. Kantori didn't knock, he merely just walked in and gestured for the ninja's to sit down. He was the son after all, so why not?

"Father I've brought the Leaf ninja as requested." Kantori bowed and went up to his father who was sitting in a huge black chair and writing on his desk, until he finally looked up and noticed the presence of his son. He was a very old looking man with a bald head but some grey hairs poked out. He wore a grey robe with black pants with a symbol of a dragon on it. He was smoking a pipe and had some glasses on his head.

"Oh! Ho ho ho! Kantori my boy you finally came back" he got up to embrace his son but instead he walked right past him and embraced Akira. She couldn't help but be surprised…and a little violated. "Hm? Kantori have you gotten thinner my boy? Why you feel like a stick!" The kids just looked on as their teacher was being man handled by their boss.

Kantori sweat dropped "Um father?…I'm over here" but he was too late, the old man made his way to Akira's breasts and….

**BOOOM!**

Well…everyone looked on in horror as the old mans head merged with his desk.

Akira was flushed, angrily. All the on lookers could do was…watch. 0.0

"Ahem! Welcome Leaf Ninja to our Hanamachi. I've requested your help because of our current situation. I am the master of this house, Omtagi." Omtagi had a lump on his head, courtesy of Akira. The four ninja's sat and waited for the old man to discuss exactly what they needed so they could move on. "as you all know our geisha are disappearing for some odd reason, The first disappearance happened about a week ago with one of our finest geisha," Omtagi sighed and straightened his glasses and became a little more serious. " Annis was the first, she was to perform in a theater but right before she was supposed to go on she disappeared, another soon after her was taken right out of her dressing room, and just the other day our youngest member was taken as well." Kantori looked down at his feet, very disturbed.

Omaj frowned at how these women were just being picked up. _Well this certainly doesn't help if these women are being picked out randomly, it must be some kind of jutsu… _

Aya was still kind of fumed about how she was told off by Naoki, she looked so irritated that a dark chakra seemed to fume around her, resulting a vase on a nearby shelf to drop down on her head…with a single flower on top…HAPPY BIRTHDAY!…aha

Omtagi noticed this malicious aura and turned to face Aya

"Oh I'm guessing you already met Naoki, no?" Aya wiped the dirt off while Ryu snickered in his seat. "Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" He smiled and shook his head, "oh she has quite a reputation for picking on girls she's jealous of." Now Ryu had to laugh at that. "She's jealous of Aya? Now that's a first, you should feel proud." Ryu smirked. Aya had to resist punching Ryu to the next country for saying that, but thought about what the old man said. Akira felt that this was enough information she needed, " Well, Omtagi-san if that's all the information you have for us I would like to get on with the mission ASAP" She made her way to the door, but was stopped by the wrist by Omtagi,

"Now hold on you pretty little thing" moving his old, eyebrows looking her up. Akira had the most disgusted face, "Wwwwhat?!" Akira couldn't shake the old man off, but she was trying.

"Now there's no need for you to be mad about our earlier encounter, I didn't have my glasses, but I don't need them to see that you are one bad momma!" A vein was throbbing under Akira's temple. "And you have the perfect body to be one of my geisha," Another vein threatened to pop out again, until he said the coup de gras "and plus you fill up quite nicely…"

**BOOOM!**

Aya and the others looked on as the old man merged with the ceiling this time.

X

A man clad in a ripped shirt and pants started to walk down to an old creepy looking house. He went around the place until he came to an underground cellar. There were many seals and locks to keep whoever was there inside, with one hand sign of the snake, the locks opened, the seals burned to open up the cellar. After that he reached down to the doors and opened them both, resulting the murmurs and sounds of something emerging from the cellar. He made his way down and looked around to see all of his prisoners, young women tied up and gagged to not make much noise as they are now. There were about ten of them either against the walls or sitting in chairs. He came to a particular woman who seemed to look like she was beautiful, but being in the cellar dulled her clothes and her features. She was sitting in a corner with a blindfold, until the man came and released her and raised her by the hair, she gave out a yelp in surprise. She tried to struggle free but the man was to strong for her. "Now, now Emiko, don't change your playful attitude now, we're going to have a little more fun until I get some more play things…hmmm." he brought his hand to her chest which made her gasp, until he lead her through into the house. he draggerd her by her shoulders until he threw her onto what seemed to be a bed, Emiko breathed heavily from lack of water, she along with the other women were not given water or food for days. Emiko couldn't remember the last time she even went outside, this mad man had kept them down here for such a long time. She felt dirty and violated from being near this amn. She stopped all her futile attempts to escape as he made his way to her and started to unravel her robes. "Now lets see if we can bring back that playful attitude" The man smirked and continued on his work...

X

Kantori lead the ninja's to the room all of them would be sharing for the time being. It wasn't bad compared to the other rooms, but it would have to do. They unpacked their stuff and placed them near their desired beds until Akira called them over for a few words.

"Alright guys, this is how we're going to gain as much information as possible, I'll gather the information on the outside and you all gather what you can from the geisha's here. We'll start there and then move on, remember this is an avoid-all-combat mission." Akira started filing her fingernails and started to take out a couple of nail products…? "So try to avoid fighting whether it's with a ninja…or with the client." she eyed Aya who in turn glared at her for that and murmured something under her breath. It was already night time so they decided to rest for a bit or explore the house.

"Hey Ryu want to explore the house with me? It'll be fun and we can-"

"No."

"But you didn't let me-"

"I said no" he said in an annoyed voice, he closed his eyes and pretended to drift off. Aya sighed and went to her next ally.

"Hey Omaj want to explore the house with me?" Omaj thought about this for a second. "Sure why not?" So him and Aya made their way out. Ryu continued sitting in his place and Akira started painting her nails, with powder pink nail polish!, Akira's not as extreme as her father, but she does have her moments…

"Hey Ryu?" Akira said, putting down her pink nail polish and facing him seriously. Ryu opened his eyes giving her the most 'what the hell do you want' look.

"Well, I wanted to know if…" Ryu leaned in, giving her his attention.

"Uh…if-" she started to shuffle through her bags and then pulling some things out.

Getting very annoyed "What the hell is it Akira-sensei? Just say it." She pouted and then asked "Would you like to paint my toes for me? I always mess up! You know when you paint your toe nails there's always that little mess up and you just get so pissed off that-"

"No" Ryu said and he closed his eyes again. Akira frowned, " Oh your no fun, but your missing out. I've got a lot of fun colors like fire engine red, purple paradise, sun orange and deco polka dot fresh too!" Akira continued to sing out her nail polish, while Ryu contemplated whether to stay or catch up with Aya. He opened his eyes to see that Akira somehow pulled out some junk for her feet like buffer, and a soaking tub thingy…_The Hell where did she-whatever I think I'll go with Aya. _Ryu got up and put his hands in his pockets and walked off after Aya.

With Aya and Omaj

"Oh WOW! This stuff is great!" Aya decided to pig out on the food the women get here. There were all sorts of stuff that she couldn't refuse. Aya continued to pig out while Omaj just stared in amazement. "Aya when you asked if I wanted to explore the house with you, I thought there would be more exploring then…eating." Omaj said still gazing at Aya's eating skills. " Ohf kmon tmaj," Aya said with her moth full, she swallowed then continued " They invited us to eat, the least we could do is take up their generous offer." Aya grabbed some more pastries from the table. Omaj looked around "If you call busting your way through and sitting down when your not invited generous then your delusional." Some of the women started to gather and Omaj was getting embarrassed, they looked on until one of them came over to sit next to them. She was very pretty, since she wasn't working there was no make up on her. But she was still wearing a lime green kimono with fireflies floating all around it. And she wore her hair brown hair in a messy bun.

"Well, I must say your friend can sure eat," she said to Omaj and then turned to Aya "I think you should stop before we end up poor little ninja." she smiled very charmingly at Aya.

Aya stopped her eating and scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, guess I got a little carried away." The woman nodded "Well, my name is Nuriko, there are a lot of rumors going around that Naoki found her new prey." Aya looked at her funny, "Huh? What do you mean new prey?" Nuriko smiled "Well, I've known Naoki for a long time and when she gets jealous it practically pours out of her skin" Naoki said. "Why the hell is she jealous of me, I don't think I'm pretty at all." Nuriko eyed her for a second, but then smelled something she shouldn't have, but she hid her expression pretty well, "Are you kidding? I wished I looked like that when I was younger that's probably why she doesn't like you that much. But I bet with a **bath** and a little make-up men will mistake you far a maiko." All the other geisha nodded in agreement. Omaj noticed that Nuriko stressed the word bath, and he couldn't blame her, Aya still smelled liked a trash can. Aya frowned. "No I think I'm going to have to decline your offer, I'm not into all that girl stuff"

Nuriko sweat dropped, she really need to get Aya to take a bath, she wasn't trying to be mean, but the girl really needed a bath, so she tried her next bribe. "But wouldn't you like to see what we geisha do, it might give you some ideas and-"

"I said, Hell NO!" Aya crossed her arms in defiance, "I know what your thinking and I'm not taking a bath just because-" All the women gasped "But Nee-chan , if you do this…we'll give you your own kimono."

"No." _Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Ryu. _

Nuriko thought over her offer. "How about we…give you an all you can eat offer"

"No…wait YES! I'll do-AGH!" Aya was dragged off to the baths before she finished. Omaj looked on with a relieved face.

So Aya was dragged off to the bathing place where there were at least ten geisha attending her, scrubbing and rubbing her from top to bottom. Aya was a flushed, she's never been washed by total strangers and it kind of disturbed her. The bath looked like a huge swimming pool and she wasn't the only one in there. There were other's bathing and relaxing, something she probably could get used to. Nuriko along with three other girls did her hair now that she was just soaking. Aya gasped in relief. "Wow, that was the worst experience of my life."

"Well, it was for your own good Nee-chan, now you smell much better and you have a less chance of being made fun of by Naoki" the girls finished and sat around Aya. Aya raised an eyebrow "Why are you calling me nee-chan?" Naoki looked up "Oh, I don't know, I guess it's because you remind me of my little sister, I haven't been able to see her for a while. Actually she worked here as a maiko." Nuriko said. "Hm, I guess that's okay, what's a maiko? Was your sister one?" Nuriko was silent for a second and the other girls looked at her in concern. Aya wondered if what she asked was polite or not. "Oh Sorry I didn't mean to pry."

Nuriko popped out of her trance "It's not a problem, a maiko is an apprentice geisha that sticks with an older geisha and gains experience, my sister was a maiko and…she was one of the girls that was taken by this mystery man." Nuriko looked like she was on the verge of crying. " That's why I'm very thankful for you ninja's coming here and wanting to help us, although you are a bit young and Naoki hasn't given you the best appreciation." Nuriko looked down. "Yeah I'm starting to doubt that Naoki will ever cooperate." one of the girls said which Aya learned was Mae. "Maybe it's a lost cause, that man can swipe any of us at anytime and there's nothing anyone can do." the third girl said, her name was Tatoma. Aya couldn't disappoint her new sisters, and she didn't want them to feel like she was some little girl playing ninja. So she stood up, "Don't worry Nuriko nee-chan!" The girls looked up to Aya who smiled in all her confidence "I'm going to make a promise to you right here and now," now she got the attention of every woman in the bath. " I'm going to get your sister back safe and sound, along with all the other girls! And I'm going to personally beat this perverted guy to a bloody pulp! You can count on it!" Aya gave her a thumbs up, Nuriko looked up in surprised and thought this girl was crazy, but she saw the determination in her eyes and smiled _Maybe she can do it, and her friends…_ Nuriko smiled and stood "Thank you Aya nee-chan, you truly are a good person, I can feel it. Now it's time for you to dry up. We'll wait in your room so we could dress you too." Nuriko said and walked off smiling. _Wow these girls are really nice, I could get used to this, I wonder if this is what they do every day!? _Aya relaxed in the bath for a while and closed her eyes. All the other women left to their desired places leaving Aya alone, she shivered a bit and opened her eyes to look at her skin she was getting pruny. Aya stood up from the bath but the strangest thing came over her. She was now the only girl in the bath house, but felt another presence. She turned around, kind of freaked out. _Okay I am really tripping out! I could've sworn- _But she didn't finish her thought

"What the- Who's ther-AAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Ryu walked around the house a bit, he was impressed with a lot of things, such as the work the women did, they were really dedicated. Ryu went around the place and saw that everything seemed to be in order, these girls didn't let a couple ninja distract them from their work. Ryu went around with his hands in his pockets looking for a certain blonde until a servant came running from the corner with a tray of tea and crashed into him.

Ryu fell with the tray and spilled tea all over him, he scrunched in pain from the hot tea "OW DAMMIT!" _Oh great! Now I have to change _The raven made a malicious growl, while the servant tried to apologize, the servant happened to be a boy a little younger than him with bright hazel eyes and deep purple hair. "Oh man! I'm soooooo sorry mister! I was in a hurry!" He blushed in embarrassment and tried picking up the broken tea cups. Ryu looked on and sighed, he bent down and helped the kid with the broken cups.

"Why were you in such a hurry, if you don't mind" Ryu was very upset, but didn't show it, to not frighten the boy.

"Oh! It was because of Naoki-san. The last cup of tea I got her she said was too cold when I just made it in the last 5 minutes, and she wanted a new cup in _Less_ than 5 minutes…that's why" The boy seemed distressed now that the cups were all over the floor. Ryu sighed and hoped that this woman wouldn't be so demanding with them later. Standing up he gestured the boy to wait for him there. Ryu pumped chakra into his feet and sped off to the kitchen, the boy looked on in awe into Ryu came back with a fresh cup of tea in seconds.

"Here. Take this to the Prima Donna." The boy chuckled and took the tea and nodded to him saying a quick thank you speeding off to the geisha's room. Ryu smirked but then he realized he was still covered in now cold tea, which smelled like jasmine. He went around the corner and noticed that there was a huge bath house inside, he decided he should wash up before heading back to the room. He went inside and noticed there was no one else in the bath, except he got the feeling there was, it was very steamy and was glad no other women inside at the time and started to walk around until he listened to that little voice in his head and saw that there was someone in here.

He squinted until he saw what it was, he heard a scream, "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Ryu's eyes were wide and he could've sworn he got a nose bleed. Then everything went dark.

Akira sighed in disappointment. Aya locked herself in her room changing with the geisha after her rampage, tearing and throwing things at the Uchiha boy who now had a huge red slap mark on his left cheek and a few scratches here and there. And Omaj sitting on a chair laughing his ass off at the sight. Yeah…

"Honestly Aya how long are you going to be mad?" Akira yelled at the door where Aya was.

"When Ryu admits to being a peeping todd, and apologizes that's when!" Aya yelled back.

Akira sighed again, and looked sideways to Ryu who had his arms crossed, giving the message 'Hell NO'. Akira shook her head and her brows grew together when she looked at Omaj laughing the whole time. She found a cup and threw it at his face, when it collided he frowned and stopped.

"What the hell am I going to do with you three, we're supposed to be a team remember?" At that point Aya came out and was fuming. "Well if that little punk apologizes then I'll go back to the whole team work thing. And besides he was spying on me when I was taking a bath the little perv!!" Aya pointed and accusing finger at Ryu, but he gave her the weirdest look. _Huh? Why is he looking at me like that? _Aya noticed that the others were quite as well and stared at her. "Why the hell are you guys staring at me like that?"

Omaj was the first to speak "You look…awesome!" Aya blushed and remembered she agreed to let Nuriko dress her for the night. Aya was dressed in a silver kimono with green and blue butterflies trailing around it, along with a yellow obi with the same colors on her waist. Her make-up was done white and she wore hazel lipstick, black eye shadow and a little blush. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands framing her face, Nuriko also gave her a butterfly hairpin that had a couple trickled down to her face as well. Nuriko also sprayed her (much to Aya's refusal) with lavender perfume. She completely transformed from ninja to geisha.

"See Aya I told you that you would make a great geisha!" Nuriko said as she appeared behind her. Ryu realized that he was gazing a little to long to his liking and looked away.

"Yes this is perfect! Now we can put plan A into action" Akira said very excitedly. Aya raised a brow "What plan sensei?" Akira walked up to the exit and stood there for a while nodding to herself, which gave Aya a slight popping vein.

"Well Aya, we wont be sleeping tonight, we will be attending a gathering to gain as much info we can, or to see if our mystery geisha snatcher will appear. We'll all be in disguise, such as you Aya, you'll be under cover as a maiko with another geisha, While the three of us will act like commoners." Akira handed Ryu and Omaj some clothes and got and gave Aya an ear piece with a little mic buttoned on her kimono. "So basically Aya will be our main girl, and if anything happens I'll be close by to act fast."

Aya didn't seem to like this plan at all, "W-why do I have to do this? You're much prettier than I am sensei why don't you do it?" Aya's old habits started to come up through her throat again.

"Oh don't worry Aya, what could possibly go wrong?" Omaj tried to assure her. _I really wish he hadn't said that _Thought Aya

"So if I'm going to work with another geisha, who is it?" Aya looked to Nuriko, who shook her head, then who else…_Oh NO! it cant be_ Aya started to panic and regretted saying those words. Akira smiled and opened the door to an awaiting Naoki, dresses much more appealing then before. Naoki frowned as she looked on at Aya.

"You'll be the maiko under Naoki, I'm sure you'll both have fun with each other!" Akira gave them the fakest smile she could muster, _Even though I know you wont…_

The two glared at each other, and Ryu stood there feeling the temperature drop to -30 degrees.

_Yeah right, till hell freezes over and heaven's on fire…_

**Well this took a while to do! I procrastinated for a looooong time! But this is finally done! Please give reviews! The story is so lonely. I might think of another story to do, but it might take me awhile to think of…anyways JA NE! **


	6. Kids of Konoha Edited

**Hey Everyone! Here is a list of characters that are new and stuff, so read carefully!**

_Aya Uzumaki-Age 12_

_Rank-soon to be Genin_

_Long blonde hair, white eyes, 5'3, weight 100 and is a little delicate girl_

_Abilities: Non at the moment…_

_Description: Aya has the worst luck in the entire village. Around the school, she is known as the "jinx" or the "dark-cloud" of the village. But she doesn't let all that negativity put her down. She strives to counter all her bad luck and tries to make something better of it. Aya has a low chakra system due to some kind of defect in her chakra network. So she doesn't know any jutsu at the moment, so she; very cautious of the other students in her classroom. Aya used to be closest friends with Aya, but due to her bad luck not only affecting her, but it also affected him as well, so he decided to end their friendship. Making him the only person in the whole village that does not receive her good graces. Aya wears the Hyuga symbol as a necklace underneath her clothes. _

_Suzuki Uchiha-Age 14_

_Rank:Jounin_

_Long Dark Hair in a Ponytail, Onyx eye's, 5'7 weight 114 and is a petite young woman_

_Abilities: Sharingan, Fire and Lightning Jutsus, Body Flicker and a couple of other things_

_Description: Suzuki is the oldest of the Uchiha kids. She's practically an Uchiha prodigy, she activated her sharingan at age 7, and became jounin at age 11 and is currently working on becoming an Anbu Officer like her father. She's lovable, Lively and has all the guys running at her feet. She just loves the attention. She wears the Uchiha symbol as a necklace around her neck_

_Ryu Uchiha-Age 13_

_Rank-soon to be Genin_

_Short dark hair, dark green eyes 5'6 weight 122 and is an exact replica of his dad._

_Abilities: Sharingan, Fire Techniques and is talented in both taijutsu and medical jutsu._

_Description: Ryu is much more talkative than his dad is, but as the same personality. He activated his sharingan at age 10 and knows he will pass the finals. He also used to be a childhood friend of Aya Uzumaki, but couldn't stand the constant bad luck that flowed over her, so he stopped being her friend._

_Touske(aka T.K.)Uchiha-Age 10_

_Rank: Academy Student_

_Short black hair with dark pink streaks, onyx eyes, 4'3, weight 89 and is a mini Sasuke_

_Abilities: he can summon snakes and ravens_

_Description: All those who knows him, he's the youngest Uchiha and is called T.K. around the village. He wears a cap backwards that has the Uchiha symbol, and goes around helping people like the old with chores to pass his time. He looks up to his siblings and loves his parents a lot._

_Nira Hyuga-Age 13_

_Rank-soon to be Genin_

_Long brown hair, white eyes, 5'4 weight 110 and is second to looks next to Suzuki. _

_Abilities" Byakugan, Gentle fist, Divination field 124 strikes_

_Description: Nira is the oldest of the twins by two minutes, and is probably the best of her whole clan. She is know as the Hyuga's White Dove and is looked upon as the most skilled. But She could be the coldest human being in the whole village. She only takes interest in her family and gives every outsider the cold shoulder. She wears her symbol on a wrist band on her left arm_

_Kenji Hyuga-Age 13_

_Rank-Soon to be Genin_

_Short Brown hair(like daddy) white eyes, 5'5 weight 121 and is handsome._

_Abilities: Byakugan, Gentle fist_

_Description: Kenji could be the next laziest person in the whole village, he hardly takes his Hyuga training seriously and is the biggest slacker in the world. He somehow swindles people to do his work and is good at it. But he sometimes regrets it, cause he's a little jealous of his sister. But overall he's proud of who he is. Kenji wears his symbol on a wrist band on the right side of his arm._

_Rini Nara-age 14_

_Rank-Genin_

_Dirt blonde hair held in a high ponytail, dark brown eyes 5'6 weight 115_

_Abilities: Mind control Jutsu, Mind Body Switch, Shadow possession_

_Description: Rini is very hyperactive and loves all that finer things in life. She loves being spoiled and cant live without all her designer clothes and shoes. She was told that fashion wont help you to become a ninja, but she obviously proved that wrong. Rini carries a purse around with all her gadgets and do-dads, the Nara symbol is also on the front of all her purses that color coordinate with all her outfits._

_Shisui Nara-Age 13_

_Rank-soon to be Genin_

_Dirt blonde hair in a half ponytail, dark blue eyes, 5'7 weight 134 , slouches a lot, and acts like a bum a lot of the time_

_Abilities: Shadow Possession_

_Description: While his older sister is obsessed with fashion, he's obsessed with just wearing the same type of clothes and being normal. He's into the less finer things in life(much like his dad) but does appreciate things much more. Being the only son of four siblings(yep he has two younger siblings), he's pretty much tired of the female race and all their mess, and no his not gay. He wars his symbol on the sleeve of his shirt._

_Moe Inuzuka_

_Rank-Soon to be genin_

_Messy blue hair, dark brown eyes, 5'7, weight 118, has a tomboy exterior_

_Abilities-Beast Mimicry Technique, Kindled Moonlight Technique_

_Description- Her father smelled like a dog, and her mother smelled like fresh cut flowers that were complimented with a hint of lemon. So as a result we get, Moe and her partner LuLu. While she has her moms looks, she has the attitude of her father, and is'nt afraid of getting herself dirty from a little mud, LuLu is her special wolf-dog, that appears to be the opposite of who Moe is. But she is a faithful, loyal partner that follows Moe around, cause she's a little to big to be on her head. _

_Chomji Akimichi-Age 13_

_Rank-Soon to be Genin_

_Brown hair, and clear silver eyes, 5'4, weight..(must I say it..HE's TUBBY..no offense to anyone)_

_Abilities: Meat Tank, Multi size jutsu, bubble flash jutsu_

_Description: Chomji is obviously the son of the infamous Choji of the Akimichi clan. Like his father he spends his time always eating, Chomji chooses to chew bubble gum the whole time. He has a vast knowledge of different gum(like that girl in Willy Wonka). His abilities rely on his manipulation of growth in different parts of his body. Chomji wears his clan seal on the back of his shirt._

_Shinto Aburame-Age 12_

_Rank-Soon to be Genin_

_Black hair, most in a low ponytail, his vizor covers his eyes so…5'5 Weight 134_

_Abilities-Communicating with bugs_

_Description- Shinto, is much more talkative than his father Shino, but he is an enigma at times. He talks when necessary but he also likes to strike up conversations as well. He spends his time collecting and studying bugs in his room. Most people call him the guru of insects, and their right. There is no bug he cannot spot and name it right off the bat. He wears a visor that covers his eyes so no one can see his eyes._

_Tai Lee-age 13_

_Rank-Soon to be genin_

_Bowl cut hair, black eyes 5'8, weight 137_

_Abilities- Taijutsu and Staff Specialist_

_Description- Tai, loves to fight with his staff and Taijutsu skills in any battle, he could use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu easily, but refuses to ever use them because of his father. His father is his hero and admires him, so he refuses to use anything but Taijutsu while fighting. And like all admirers….he models himself off his best model, so he has been passed the infamous hair bowl cut! He also has a crush on Suzuki Uchiha…_

_Omaj Matsumoto-Age 12_

_Rank Soon to be genin_

_Long Dark green hair, yellow eyes, 5'6, weight 123_

_Abilities- Earth Element manipulation_

_Description: Omaj is part of a clan That creates symbols for all other clans. The Matsumoto clan was responsible for all the symbols of clans all over the world and are famous for it. Omaj, spends his time molding and creating pottery and trying to follow his ancestors footsteps. Omaj is the most attractive kid in his class, and Ryu is very jealous of him. He finds a joke in almost everything, so it's hard for even his closest friends to take him seriously sometimes._

_Kinpachi Takeda-Age 13_

_Rank- Soon to be Genin_

_Short orange hair, black hair, 5'5, weight 119_

_Abilities: can summon his doppelganger _

_Description; This boy is very mysterious and quiet. The details about his clan are not knowledgeable. But his abilities are, Doppelgangers are ghost like beings that resemble a living person, and the Takeda's are known for being able to summon up their ghosts or of any person they choose. _

_Akira Hatake-Age 19_

_Rank-Jounin_

_Long silver hair, coal eyes, 5'9 weight 164(all muscle baby!) Appears thin and nimble for her looks_

_Abilities: Has magnetic capabilities(Much like Magneto in X-men)_

_Akira is the daughter of Kakashi and lives up to the Hatake name, as Konoha's Silver Magnet. She's a beautiful, clever, and sometimes clumsy girl, she wears glasses to analyze her opponent first, and are also used for her to see clearly, cause she's blind as a bat! She is very sensitive to metal and can control anything that can be effected by her magnetic powers, which she displays proudly around the village. She spends her time window shopping a lot, and that's how she likes spending her days. She also loves Karaoke! Like her father, Akira will be taking three genin under her wing, I wonder who they will be…._

_Koga Yuuhi-Age 21_

_Rank-Jounin_

_Spiked up black hair, red eyes 6'4, weight 178, (In some ways looks like Asuma)_

_Abilities: Vast knowledge of Genjutsu and water manipulation_

_Koga is the son of Kurenai Yuuhi, he has an aloof manner but likes to chat about the wildest things. He's a bit of a daredevil and loves the thrill of being in near death experiences. He uses his genjutsu along with his water abilities for either soothing purposes of fighting, whatever comes first. When he's not on missions, he does his simple job in Konoha as a masseuse. _

_**That's all the characters for now, hopefully you guys know the others' like the parents and junk. But more characters are to come soon, but I just wanted the ones that are of greater importance. Hope you guys liked this…I'll continue the story in a while.**_


	7. Another Time PLEASE!

_**Author: Well here you go ya'll!! My first version got deleted, so I think of this as my final draft. I hope there's more talking, cause I found myself describing a lot… But anyways ENJOY!**_

_**Thank youThankyou**_

"NO CHANCE IN HELL AM I WORKING WITH THIS BANSHEE WOMAN!!"

"WHY I NEVER!! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU NINJA REJECT?!"

"Oh am I sorry. Did I say banshee I meant GORILLA WOMAN!!(smirk)"

"W-WHAT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU FRUMPY LITTLE TROLL!!(throb)"

"WHAT'RE YOU GOING TO DO? SLAP SOME HAIRY LIPSTICK ON ME?"

"I'LL DO WORSE THAN THAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!"

_**BONK!!**_

_**THUMP!!**_

_**CRASH!!**_

"OW! That hurt you fat bitch!"

"There's more were that came from you yellow tyrant!"

**CRASH!!**

_**THUMP **_

_**POW!!**_

"Why don't you go back to your cave and stuff your face gorilla woman!

'!!…GRRRRR I'm going to throttle you!!(throb)"

_**Crash!**_

"….."

"…..?"

" oh…my"

"Aya and Naoki, I really hate to be the kill joy here, and I really am sorry for having to ruin your fun but will you two SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP TRYING TO MURDER EACH OTHER BEFORE I DO!!" Akira yelled furiously, three veins threatened to pounce out of her head that Ryu and Omaj swore they would pop out like popcorn.

After Aya and Naoki found out that they had to work with each other they flipped! Which resulted in verbal and physical damage to not only them but to their surrounding. They threw words back and forth. Objects like vases, tables, cats. Kantori happened to walk in at the wrong time and was caught in the cross fire. Ryu had sat down in a chair with Omaj sitting away as far as possible. Nuriko had stayed silent and sipped some tea, who didn't want to be caught in the three women's fury. But when Aya took out her kunai and shuriken, that's were she drew the line.

"Ahem! Now if you all are done I would like to explain the plan okay?" Everyone nodded and listened to what Akira had to say. The plan was to attend a tea house, with Aya acting as Naoki's maiko. While Akira , Ryu and Omaj act as commoners surrounding the area looking for anything suspicious. After that, Akira gave Ryu and Omaj some clothes to put under their ninja gear.

"Sensei this plan seems too simple, there's not much to it." Ryu said, he wanted some action!

"Ryu this is just gaining information, since we don't know anything about this guy besides the fact he likes to pick up geisha, we have to be cautious, and what better way than to use our bait as part as our plan" Akira slipped on her clothes over her ninja gear and started to pack her essentials, putting some red sunglasses on top of her head as well. Ryu grunted and mumbled a "whatever "before putting on his clothes too.

Omaj did the same, but stood still for a second.

"Hey Ryu You hear that?" Omaj said

"Hn? I don't hear anything.

"Exactly. Nothing. Aya and Naoki-san haven't said a word since their little scruff."

Ryu glanced over to where the two fuming women were sitting away from each other.

_Their probably mentally insulting each other right now. Psh whatever. How immature._

Ryu rolled his eyes and continued packing his weapons.

Aya had a small pout on her face and was still fuming. _That cheap knock off of Lucy Lu! I'm not dealing with her gorilla like features! NO WAY!_

Naoki was looking down at her dress, eyes furred and still angry _That smart ass little ninja reject how dare she call me a-a Gorilla! How dare she! She'll pay for that…_

After 5 minutes of silence Aya and Naoki finally looked up at each other and locked eyes.

Glare

Glare

Glare

More glaring…

Aya stuck out her tongue and made a funny face at Naoki

"!!" Naoki fumed and reached for something, anything until she made contact with a wire hanger. She smirked evilly and threw the hanger at Aya

**Bonk! **_Why that GORILLA BITCH!!_

Smirk

Glare

Glare

Aya flipped her off and that's when Naoki got even angrier. She tossed a cup at her head which made contact. Aya hissed in pain and threw the cup back at her, hitting Naoki's face.

Snicker

Glare

Glare

"…."

"…."

"…..Uhhh as much fun this is ladies but we gotta go…" Omaj said poking his head out from the door. "Everyone left already, sooo…"

Both Aya and Naoki blushed in embarrassment and rushed for the door. But Naoki pushed Aya sending her towards the floor, butt first. But Aya wouldn't be defeated, she stuck out her hand and grabbed Naoki's leg and the woman landed face first on the floor.

"YOU LITTLE TWERP!! NOW MY MAKE-UP IS RUINED!!"

"HA! BELIEVE ME, IT'S AN IMPPORVEMENT FROM YOUR GORILLA FEATURES!!"

"WHY YOU, STOP CALLING ME A GORILLA!!"

Omaj sweat dropped, _Will they ever stop?_

It was around eleven at night and Aya was very bored. She sat around the room with her kimono surrounding her like a blanket and watched the other geisha do tasks for the men in the tea house. Akira's idea of "fun" was anything but that. Naoki introduced her to everyone and tripping her as well. Aya growled at her for that and got her revenge when she "accidentally" threw a cream puff her way, which Naoki gave her the most dirtiest of looks, and Aya smiled innocently. After that Nuriko offered to help her and give her a few tips on what to do, geisha were mainly entertainers, and they also served men elegantly. So Aya had to do various tasks, which ended up just being two, So far she poured hot tea(onto the mans lap burning him) and lit a cigarette(burning another man's hair and mustache) within one hour…yeah life was "fun"

_Please don't tell me these women do this every single day! This has got to be the lamest thing ever Who wants to sit and be ogled by a bunch of perverts all day?_

She observed that Naoki was smiling and laughing the whole time they were there. It looked like she just placed her happy face over her grumpy one and completely changed. But Aya knew she was just acting and putting on an a façade, and put a bandage over that bleeding black dark, dark heart of hers!.

Aya sat down smirking at her thoughts just sipping tea until the ear piece Akira gave her started to make noise.

"_Aya, anything to report_?" Aya excused herself and went to the bath room.

"No not a thing. I think our geisha napper might be taking a rain check today."

A new voice joined in, which was Ryu "_Or he might already know that ninja are around_"

Aya heard Akira sigh "_Maybe, Maybe not…_"

Then Omaj joined in " _What if he went to get reinforcements or something?_"

"_That's a possibility, just keep on your toes and we'll report back in an hour alright?_"

" Alright!" The three of them said together and logged off. Aya went back into the room, hating every minute of walking in the containment threaded jail these women called comfy kimono's. She stepped in the room and saw that the women were passing out sake!

_What the hell are they doing? These guys will get drunk faster if they serve that!_

Some of the men were yelling and laughing all over the place. All blushing form having a couple of shots and flirting with the women. _To late_

Aya sat away from them and placed her chin in her hand bored until she felt a hand on her butt!

"The hell?!" Aya turned and faced a man that clearly had to much to drink and was eyeing her up and down.

"Hmmmm welllll now aren't yoo a purrty wittle thing(hic). MMM and you smell nice toooooo(hic)"

_I wish I can say the same for you! _"Gee thanks, but I-"

The man grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Nowwww nowww, don't be shy wittle girl, I can see (hic), I can see yourrr jusssst a wittle girl but I got a way…to make yoooo a WOMAN!" he said lustfully. Aya was about to show him her fist but the man was met with a tray in his face and fell to the ground unconscious. Aya blinked and looked to see who threw the tray, it was Naoki! Naoki huffed and went towards Aya and whispered to her "Will you please stay out of trouble, stop attracting unwanted attention to yourself or you'll regret it." She went back to serving some tea to other men. _Me stay out of trouble!? I just got sexually harassed!!_

"Ah Naoki-chan you better keep a closer eye on your little sister" a man said shaking his head at the drunken man.

"Yeah she might end up in an uncomfortable position if you don't" another man said and everyone laughed in the room.

Aya was glad to have the sleaze ball off of her, and went back to passing tea with Noriko and the other girls. After about thirty minutes the men were growing bored and sought entertainment.

"Hey! Young maiko! Entertain us!" a man yelled

Aya raised a brow "huh?"

"Yeah let's see what your little sister can do Naoki-chan!"

_What the hell am I supposed to do? _

Now everyone was cheering for her to perform. "_Aya! What's going on in there_?" Rang Akira's voice but she ignored her. Aya looked over to Naoki who was signaling for her to refuse, but she didn't work well under pressure. She started to hyperventilate, Naoki walked over and gave her a good slapping. Aya snapped out of her condition and cried "What am I supposed to do? I-I cant perform in front of…people!!" Aya shook Naoki who pried her self away.

"OH cant you do anything! You will not embarrass me in front of everyone!!, Now get up there!!"

"But what am I going TO DO! The only thing I know how to do is…never mind"

"What? Know how to do what?" Naoki insisted

"….My ma taught me how to do a fan dance but-"

"Perfect!" Naoki went in the back of the room and grabbed two fairly large fans out her bag, they were both gold with silver on the tips. She shoved them into Aya's arms "Here just do your dance and that will be it"

Aya shoved them back " No I cant! I don't remember all of it, that was like seven years ago"

Naoki pushed back harder "I don't care. You will not embarrass me, and ruin my image."

"Forget your hairy gorilla image for once, What about me and my image!" Aya shoved them back even harder.

"What about you?! A-And stop calling me a GORILLA!! Now do it!"

"No." Aya shoved

"Yes." Naoki pushed back

"No." forth

"Yes." back

"No!" forth

"No" forth

"Yes!!…wait…DAMMIT!!" Aya shoved the fans back to herself and Naoki went off smirking.

Aya took the fans and stood in front of everyone in the room who waited patiently for her to start. Aya's mind raced for the memory of the dance, it wasn't _really _a dance/ it was to help her become familiarized with the Gentle Fist. Her mother gave her two fans with the Hyuga symbol on it and taught her what to do, she only wished she paid more attention.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Akira rang in her ears sounding a bit annoyed this time "_Aya what the _**hell**_ is happening!_" But Aya ignored her once again to concentrate on her dance

_Okay, if I remember correctly the dance started off just like the beginning of the Gentle Fist_…

Aya took in a deep breath and raised her right arm in front of her and her left closer to her body. And with a snap the fan in her right opened and she moved it side to side. She took a step and twisted her whole body fluidly raising her left arm high above her head. She stopped and closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself fighting an opponent. She thrust her left arm down and opened the fan with a sharp snap, stepped forward and raised the right in front of her, she crouched (which was a little difficult since she was in a dress) and opened both fans across her chest. She stood up slowly then thrusted both her arms back and forth, moving and turning her legs in response. She danced like this for a good solid 7 minutes until she decided to conclude with sprinting back to her beginning spot and throwing the two fans in the air. She bent down a little and caught one fan in her left hand and waited for the other to appear, but it never did. She opened her eyes and looked up to see where the fan went, but she didn't react fast enough when the fan came smashing in her face. And she collapsed.

Naoki flushed in embarrassment and covered her face with her hands.

Everyone was silent the whole time, amazed by the performance, but the conclusion had them laughing their guts out.

"Oh my Naoki-chan your apprentice is something! I thought her dance was pretty but that was comedy!" a man said pounding his fist on the floor

"Yes she's got talent and a little silly too!" a geisha girl said giggling.

Aya got up and scratched the back of her head while everyone laughed heartily. But Naoki looked up in surprise _They liked it? They…actually enjoyed that silly display? Well I'll admit it was nice but really? _She saw Aya get up saying thank you and shaking everyone's hand as well. She grinned from ear to ear at all her compliments and was still a little flushed from embarrassment. Naoki couldn't help but smile at the silly girl, _I guess she is something special, that little horrid little brat. Aya Uzumaki huh?_

Unbeknownst to them, someone was thinking the same thing. A man was looking from above in the ceiling of the tea house and saw the whole thing. He heard that there were some ninja around so he masked his chakra so he could move undetected. He felt amazed and a little tingle of excitement. He came here just to get Naoki Saturu, the woman of his dreams, the object of his lustful desires. He dreamed for the day he would get his hands on her and claim her as his, but with this new girls appearance he felt even more excited. He's always had a thing for young girls and this blond was no exception. After all he has a whole cell full of younger women anyway. He debated whether to nab the blond first and take her already or get Naoki, the woman who was jus perfect for him. Then he decided

He'd take them both.

After all, it meant having double the fun which would get his blood pumping harder. And he like it that way, and he would make sure that it would be worth their time and his.

Oh yes they'd enjoy each other very well. He smirked evilly.

Akira frowned, very annoyed. She hated being ignored and Aya's behavior wasn't helping. She was currently stationed on a roof just a little farther away from the tea house. And tried to contact Aya two times after hearing strange noises from Aya and from the people inside. She was getting impatient, but she knew she had to relax. She looked at her watch, it was 12: 45, it was very late. She stretched and gave a small yawn from boredom until she felt a foreign chakra for the slightest of seconds. She straightened up and looked around. She placed the red sunglasses on and it made a strange noise

"Detect." she said and the glasses found that someone was masking their chakra. Her glasses are able to detect chakra and strong amounts of metal in the human body which would be iron. Either way she would find them thanks to her magnetic abilities and plus she created the glasses herself, so they have to be perfect, but the rest of the traits will be revealed later.

She smirked _He's inside? Well…cant say I'm surprised_ Akira thoughtand spoke into her ear phone

"Hey Ryu, You there?"

"_Obviously, what do you want." _Ryu said bluntly.

Akira ignored the lack of respect "Meet up with Omaj and join Aya within the tea house. I caught my prey" she smiled.

"_Really?"_

"Yeah, and with any luck I might get to force the information out of him, otherwise it wouldn't be any fun" And with that, Akira logged off and leapt off.

Ryu logged off and shuddered, _I'd hate to know what other forms of torture Akira can do beside consistently annoy someone. _Ryu sighed. He was currently sitting in a café, he got up to pay, but noticed that there were a lot of eyes on him.

Girls

Fan Girls…great

Ryu groaned and tried to get out of the café but the girls seemed to be following his every move.

One girl seemed to be eyeing his…package?

Another girl went so far as to grab his ass and run off giggling to her friends.

_What. The. Hell. Ugh! Stupid fan girls I'm so out of here!_

Ryu stormed off, but then smirked he took out a paper bomb but Omaj came just in time. He spotted Ryu and sighed "Let me guess fan girl grab your ass?" Ryu nodded and started to light the bomb. Omaj sighed and grabbed Ryu by the collar and dragged him off before he turned the place up side down.

Everything seemed to shine at night in Twilight village, the lights were illuminated and the whole place seemed to glow like a star. Aya sat out in the cool air admiring the sights, it seemed like the village was only truly alive at night. _I can see why Nuriko and the girls like it here, I guess it's worth it if you get to live in a place like this. Hmmm, I wonder why Akira sensei hasn't tried to contact me again? She's probably mad at me _Aya made a face and was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door behind her close. Naoki was behind her and she was holding a tray. Aya scoffed at her presence but moved aside for her to sit. Naoki did so placing the tray in between them, which had two cups of tea and a couple of moon cakes.

Aya looked down at the tray and rose a brow "What's all this?" Aya took the cup and started drinking.

Naoki shifted a little and took a while to answer "I-It's my a-apology…to you." Aya choked on her drink and beat her chest.

"Wow Gorilla woman is apologizing to me! WOW!

"STOP CALLING ME GORILLA WOMAN!!" She bonked Aya on the head

"OW! Hey that hurt! What are you doing now, yelling out your mating call gorilla woman?"

"W-WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU!!" yelled Naoki, and at that Aya stayed silent and ate two of the moon cakes.

There was a long silence between them, they drank and ate in silence for a good while.

"Sooo, why are you apologizing again?" Aya said out of the blue.

"I…hmm I really don't know. I guess for being very rude to you for the first time we met. I'm sure you've heard it from everyone else, but I get jealous easily." Aya nodded _Oh yes I heard_

"I guess it's because I didn't even look like that when I was your age. I was a little scullery maid so I wasn't the best when it came to looks." Aya eyed her curiously _She used to be a maid?_

Aya took another moon cake and chomped right into it, "Well I can see why you wanted to be a geisha, it's so simple!" A nerve must have been hit, Naoki gave her a nasty glare. "I mean all there is to do is to pour tea and dance and junk, what a boring job, yet so easy at the-"

"NO. Your wrong being a geisha is NOT _easy." _Naoki seethed with anger, "You can only say that because your only doing this for a day! You have no idea what it's like!" Aya gulped at Naoki's outburst, she didn't mean to insult her in any way.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them again. Aya scratched her head, "Uh I'm sorry, didn't mean it like that I just…uhhh."

"Oh it's alright Aya, all the girls you see here…or walking around the streets became geisha for different reasons…and it just hurts to hear people say that we have the simplest job here."

She sipped her tea and closed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Aya

Naoki re-opened her eyes. "I mean becoming a geisha and maintaining it is not a simple task, and takes years to accomplish." Aya waited for her to continue.

"You could compare geisha training with your ninja training. Geisha means artist and we do just that, we dance, sing, entertain whatever a man wants. But in exchange we lock away our hearts. Our company belongs to all men, not just a select few falling in love is no tolerable."

"What! How can you say such a thing?" said Aya

"It's the truth, on occasions, it's not just our artistic skills a man wants…but private company as well…" Naoki trailed off, Aya didn't get it at first but then realized and blushed. "S-So yyyou…uhhh…you…"

"Yes, on occasions our bodies are offered for bids and vast investments are put into us, in exchange for…intimacy."

Aya couldn't believe it! This is what makes geisha so popular? Now she understands why guys were giving her disgusting looks.

"But a geisha is just an artist to entertain. Nothing more. Nothing less. With experience you get used to it." Aya scoffed at that, _I don't think I like this job anymore._

"Hey Naoki. Why did you become a geisha then?"

Naoki hesitated, she seem to have been really thinking about it until she said " I didn't like myself before, I was offered a chance. I took it. And changed for the better. I don't have siblings or family to take care of. It's always been just me." She bit into a moon cake and ended it with that. Aya blinked twice, she thought it was sad, but if Naoki was satisfied then it didn't bother her.

After a while yelling and screaming erupted from inside the tea house. Aya and Naoki heard things being broken and the sound of people trying to run away. She and Naoki stood up quickly.

"Is it him?" Naoki asked, her voice was a bit shaky. Aya nodded nervously " Yeah it is, um, s-stand behind me, we gotta contact Akira sensei and fast!"

"But what about the people inside?" Aya was about to answer when something unexpected happened.

**BOOM!!**

An explosion took them by surprise, blowing both of them away. Debris and bodies were scattered everywhere, it was a complete mess! Aya was under some rocks and a trash can(great!) and tried to stand up , but her leg along with her head was bleeding. A lot.

She looked around for Naoki but she was nowhere to be found. Her kimono was torn and filthy, so Aya got up and removed all the layers except the thin white robe underneath. She couldn't see straight so the Byakugan was a no go. She was about to try her communicator until she was able to see that a man was walking toward her with something on his shoulders. Aya squinted and saw that this man was carrying Naoki! The man wore a pair of baggy clothes. His wrists had bandages, his face was covered in his messy red hair so Aya couldn't figure out the rest of his features.

Aya tried to get up but her leg wouldn't let her, so she tried the next best thing.

"Hey You pervert! Let go of Naoki or I'll make you regret it, you-you perverted HOMO!!"

The man stopped in his tracks, and looked a bit ticked.

Aya sweat dropped _Well, that was stupid of me!_

The man continued his way towards her and Aya was running out of options, but then she noticed the man whipped out a sword that looked like two swords were sprouting from the hilt. Now Aya was freaked out! The man dropped Naoki and ran towards Aya, she closed her eyes so she wouldn't endure it.

The impact never came, and Aya looked up in surprise as well as the man, to see the sword inches away from her face. Aya made a face and scurried away like a mouse.

"I told you I always come right on time." Aya looked behind her and saw Akira with folded arms smirking at her opponent. Aya blinked 'Yeah you came just before I was about to be SPLIT IN HALF!!"

Akira cleaned her ear, " Hmph! I came didn't I?" Aya scoffed and crossed her arms. Akira had a vein throbbing but quickly paid attention to her opponent. She saw his attempts to move the sword and with a quick gesture with her wrist, the sword was bent into an odd shape and flew the opposite direction.

Akira smirked " Now are you going to give up or am I going to ask you nicely?" The red head responded by taking out a black leather whip and whipped it around for intimidation and ran towards Akira. She sighed muttering an 'oh well' and stood her ground. The man was able to tangle her with the whip, but Akira kept on smiling until someone yelled "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

Akira disappeared, but the man was engulfed in the fire. Ryu ran where Akira disappeared and was ready to continue.

Omaj was able to grab Naoki, Aya and all the others that seemed alive and gathered them in a safe place away from the fight. Once he was sure they would be okay, he ran to the fight to help Ryu.

Akira managed to station herself a good distance away from the red headed man, and placed her sunglasses on. "Analyze" and the glasses were busy with giving Akira what she needed. She got just what she needed and was about to take action until the glasses made another noise, someone very close was trying to mask their chakra but doing a horrible job at it. Akira smirked and went back towards the fighting.

Ryu and Omaj seemed to be doing good, while Omaj tried to impale the man with his earth abilities, Ryu aimed for his vitals and did series of punches and kicks, but the man wouldn't go down. The man jumped and landed 10 feet away from Ryu and Omaj. The two were getting tired, and to their surprise the man made a hand sign and made 2 more clones. All three took out their whips and all Ryu could think was _Oh shit!_ Both of them were ready but were surprised when pieces of metal debris went through the clones leaving the original open for Akira's abilities to take place. She ran up to the man and placed her right hand on his chest, he didn't get a chance to react when Akira spoke "I notice you have a lot of iron in your system today" (**A: X-MEN!! Magneto!!) **And with a couple flicks of her wrist the man flies towards a tree with no control over his body.

Aya came to where the others where gathered to see the man struggling to get free, but it seemed like Akira had the man tied down pretty good.

"Now that was pretty simple. Now what do you want with the geisha? What is your motive?" the man didn't even spare Akira a glance and remained silent. Akira frowned a little. "Ryu, Aya ,Omaj take Naoki and the others back to the Hanamachi, I'll get what we want. By force if necessary…" Akira smiled, creepily. The man sweated a little as she lifted her wrist upwards which brought the man higher above the ground facing Akira. "Now I really don't like repeating myself, so just answer the question before I become upset." She smiled again, which made the man sweat more.

_I really don't want to know what forceful tactics Akira sensei could do, the guy looks like he's about to shit his pants._ Ryu thought as he left with the others.

Once they were gone Akira faced the man more seriously "And maybe you can tell me about your sick, bitch ass coward of a partner whose hiding somewhere right now."

Over time the kids got tired of carrying the people and Aya decided to summon Gamashishti to aid them. When they reached the house Omaj lead the frog to set the people inside. Aya was exhausted, she summoned the female frog away and she went to a tree and sat down leaning against it. Ryu came to stand behind her, but was a little uncomfortable. He eyed Aya for a second and blushed, "Hn. Hey jinx."

She looked up at him " you mind putting some clothes on or something…people are starring"

Aya raised an eyebrow, she saw people giving her strange looks, then she remembered that she was only in the thin white robe the whole time. She blushed and scrambled to get up, but she couldn't.

"Ryu, something's wrong. I cant move" She struggled but couldn't move at all. Ryu tried to as well, but was unsuccessful, he flashed his sharing an on and saw that they were being held by chakra strings. _Shit! _thought Ryu as he tried to move as well, "Sorry kiddo's but those strings are especially made to keep criminals in place, you cant move a muscle." a voice came from the direction of the house, it was a man dressed all in black with a bizarre mask on. And he was holding Naoki over his shoulder and held Omaj by the collar and threw him on the ground.

Aya was furious, "Hey! You better let Naoki go you creep!" she said through gritted teeth. The man removed his mask for a second, revealing his mouth, and smiled, evilly. He ran up to Ryu and punched him in the stomach, and all Aya could see was darkness after that.

"Finally, some new female toys to send my blood rushing again, Ooh, I cant wait to get into you…" The man raised Aya on his other shoulder and disappeared.

**Yeah this guys gonna be the biggest perv ever! And the sickest if I can make him that way. But yeah here's this chapter ya'll! I hope you liked it! I'm finally in college so you'll find the chapters kind of coming slow.**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Surprise! Her True Ability

**Hey All! I'm back! I think I'm getting the hang of this writing thing and I'm happy just to right. I don't care if you leave a comment or not,(it would be nice) but I'm writing cause I enjoy this, it's soooo much fun! I'm in college now so I'll have more influenced ideas and stuff…so yeah! Enjoy to who ever reading!!**

Surprise! Her True Ability!

Aya fluttered her eyes open. She opened to see that she was in a dark room and the only light came from some closed blinds. She was currently sprawled over a dirty couch and had no clue where she was. She knew she was in someone's house because she saw some shoes and a jacket next to a chair. She got up but her legs were weak and she sat back down,

_Oh, what the hell happened? Ow, my head hurts so much where's Akira-sensei? What happened to Naoki…Oh no! Naoki!!_

Aya ignored the cramps in her legs and got up to look around the house, the place was cluttered with papers and the house was so under kept, it looked like only pigs could live in the area.

Aya heard some noises come from another room and started to go toward the room until someone grabbed her by the shoulder. She squealed and released herself and readied herself for a battle. She had her eyes closed and bawled her hands into a fist and held them up to get ready for anything….with her eyes closed?

"Whoa, Whoa! It's alright calm down please." the man said

Aya opened her eyes to see a man dressed in a dirty brown robe with baggy black pants, that had a whole or two in them. The man was tall, his hair was navy blue and his eyes were a creepy mix of yellow and green. Despite his appearance he was slightly handsome.

The man offered her a hand to shake " I'm sorry if I surprised you kiddo. I am Jun."

Aya cautiously raised her hand and accepted the man's hand shake "Apology excepted I guess. Um where am I and how did I get here exactly if you don't mind."

The man smiled, and Aya blushed a little. "Well I found you and another girl unconscious on the pavement next to a building that appeared to have had some kind of explosion. There was chaos and confusion everywhere, so I decided to help by taking the two of you."

_Oh Yeah! The tea house had an explosion, I guess I was unconscious since then, I bet Akira-sensei and the others are worried, I should contact them, but where's…_

Aya was about to ask the man where Naoki was but was interrupted. "I'm sorry Aya would you like to model for me?"

The blonde was taken back, she blushed in surprise "W-What? M-Model?" she stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I usually don't ask someone so young as you, but you look like you have potential." Aya eyed him strangely, but he continued "I'm a photographer, I love pictures of pretty women, but I'm an expert believe me." he smiled again, that made Aya's cheeks hot. The man was around his 20's and he wanted to take pictures of a 13 year old girl? Aya couldn't help but feel worried.

"I don't know…" Aya turned her face, Jun continued " it will only be about five pictures I promise."

Aya stayed silent for a second, she had to find Naoki and contact Ryu or someone! But five pictures wouldn't hurt. "Okay just five pictures, but where did you put the other girl?" Jun started for another door further down the house, "Oh that girl is still unconscious, she resting in that room, your standing next to, over here Aya"

The blonde looked at the door, but went to where Jun was and entered the picture room, Jun told her to stand in the middle. Jun got an old fashioned camera and started to instruct her to stand and look as innocent as possible. Aya didn't; know what to do, so she just did her best.

"Perfect! Aya you're a natural. Just keep doing that, and we'll be done fast." he spoke while sapping a lot of pictures which seemed more than five pictures.

"Alright I think we should take it a step further" Jun came over to her and started to lower a portion of her robe, which made Aya recoil fast. "Whoa! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Aya said while holding the robe back up.

"It's alright Aya I'm just making it more tasteful." Aya was so freaked out that she realized something. "Wait a minute I haven't said my name once, how the hell do you know it?!" she said angrily "And where the hell is Naoki!"

In a flash Jun seemed to change from a nice man to a sadistic one. He gave her another creepy smile and moved quick with his free hand and pinned her to the wall by the neck.

" Now I did say we where going to take this to the next level right. So I'm going to have a little fun with you and your going to be an obedient little girl and keep still." he said and threw her to the floor. He reached down to remove the robe further, but Aya kicked him in his groin, he crouched in pain and Aya used that time to run out of the room. She ran to the door he said Naoki was in and met something much more surprising.

There were women everywhere in the room, either tied to the floor or on a bed. Their clothes were torn and they all looked like they were handled brutally. She stepped in further to see that some were bleeding from the lower part of their bodies.

She turned her head to see that Naoki was held up by her hands chained. Her hair was down but nothing appeared to be wrong with her, a scarf was around her mouth and she was still unconscious.

_What the hell is wrong with this man? He's the one that has been kidnapping the geisha! I gotta get to Akira sensei now!_

Aya went toward Naoki and tried to get her out of the chains but they wouldn't budge.

She stopped when she heard the door open again, she hid away in the dark so she wouldn't be seen.

Jun walked around and eyed the area carefully. "Ohhhhhh sweet sweet Aya. Where have you gone my little one?" he sang looking for the blonde. Aya shuddered and hid even lower. "You know, I only planned to get Naoki, I planned to get her good to make sure she was the last and the best. But when I saw you I just **had **to have you as well. For a girl your age, you sure are a looker." he walked around, not even acknowledging the other injured women. "And once I have my fun with you, then I'll make sure I make me and Naoki's time so much more…"

Ryu snapped his eyes opened and jumped up in surprise. He took a quick look around and saw that Omaj was laying next to him but his eyes were fully open. When Omaj didn't give any indication that he was going to tell him what happened, he heard a sly feminine voice. "Ah, so your finally awake." Ryu turned to see his silver haired sensei leaning on the wall, arms crossed with her eyes closed, how the hell did she know he was awake?

Ryu's memories started to flood back to him and he got up and glared at the woman.

"What the hell took you so long. That man came and took Aya and Naoki! We didn't even have a chance to react fast enough!" he said angrily, he was clearly pissed off that he was taken off guard and that Aya was missing no less!

"I know Ryu, I know, now just let me-"

"What! You knew this would happen and you still sent us here!?"

"Yes I did, now would you-" but she was cut off when Ryu stormed out of the room, leaving Akira to sigh in disappointment. She knew the boy had a temper problem like his mother, but this was ridiculous, wasn't she the leader here?

Instead she went to sit by Omaj. "Well as I was saying, the man I interrogated told me everything, he isn't the man we're after, he was only a distraction."

Omaj blinked and sat up and gave Akira his full attention. "Distraction? He was only working for the man that attacked us or something?"

"Yes that's exactly it. But thanks to my techniques of persuasion, I know where the real man is and before I was interrupted by a certain raven haired smart alack, I was going to say that I know where Aya is so we could go get her and Naoki." Akira said while digging in her bag.

"How do you know where she is?" Akira lifted her red glasses to her face and Omaj eyed them, then he heard a beeping noise and Akira smiled.

"I placed a tracking beacon on her before I sent you guys off, so we'll get her back no sweat. You heard all that right Ryu?"

Ryu came from behind the door frowning, but looked pleased nonetheless.

_You better be in one piece Jinx. _

The man continued to search around the room for Aya, as she refused to reveal herself and face him. She was just too freaked out and afraid to face an older man that wanted her body for his amusement. And it disgusted her that he's gotten away with it before. She winced in pain a little from the throbbing of her right arm, she looked down and noticed some kind of seal on her wrist before it disappeared. _That's strange, I could've sworn I saw some kind of writing…_

Her arm continued to throb for some reason, until she noticed the man got dangerously close to where she was hiding.

Jun was frowning now, he looked upset that he couldn't play with his new toy. "Oh Aya, If you don't come out soon, I'll just have to start playing with my other toy now."

_What the hell is he talking-_Then Aya realized he was referring to Naoki and that's when she started to panic.

Naoki was a good 10 feet away from her, so Jun wouldn't notice her right away, but what was he going to do to her?

She looked and remembered the condition of the other women and was even more freaked out.

_He's not going to…rape her. Is he? _Aya was way to young for all this stuff and she didn't know what to do. She could give the guy another good kick to the groin, no that was a dumb idea.

Jun released Naoki from her chains which made her eyes flutter. Since her mouth was covered her voice was muffled, but her eyes clearly showed she was afraid. Jun eyed her lustfully, "Oooooh Naoki, how I've dreamed of the day I would have you. And now you're here…" He inched closer to her grabbing her wrist with his left hand and held a kunai in the right. She tried to wiggle free, but he answered her with a cut to her shoulder.

"Now, now Naoki-chan. I don't want to have to scar your beautiful skin by accident if you keep squirming," he let the kunai down, but purposely scarred her on her collar bone. Naoki whimpered in pain, but didn't give in, she was much to proud for that. She continued to struggle, but then Jun just gave a sigh and hauled her over his shoulder and took her to another part of the room that had a worn out bed with blood and dirt all over it. Naoki was moving to much and managed to give a good kick to the man when he sat her down. Jun winced in pain, but smirked lustfully.

"Hmm, I'm glad you got…some fight in you. That's good, real good. Otherwise this would be very boring…" Naoki frowned and tried to kick him some more, but he pinned her down so hard that she couldn't but she didn't give up yet.

As both Jun and Naoki struggled for dominance, Aya was still hiding watching the seen in horror. _What am I supposed to do! I-I-I cant do this, I'm not sure what I should do. Damn it! Why am I so weak! I wish Omaj or Ryu was here they could do something…damn I'm such a-_

Aya gasped when Jun succeeded in pulling some of her clothes off, Naoki seemed like she gave up.

"What your giving up already? Well, I guess now we can start my fun at least."

He reached over and got out a knife, "Now I want to hear you scream." he removed the scarf on her mouth, but she spit in his face instead. He smiled and wiped it away, "Now that isn't nice." he swung the knife above her chest, and she winced in pain. Jun continued with his work.

Aya couldn't take it anymore! She was going to get this guy and beat him to a bloody pulp!

_**Release it. Destroy this disgusting man.**_

_Huh? What the hell-_ But Aya's consciousness seemed to fade, and the same seal seemed to have appeared on her right arm again, running down her arm in spirals. Aya's head was hung and she emerged from her hiding spot and slowly walked towards the man.

The other women watched weakly at her as she walked.

Naoki submitted to the man and turned her head and saw that Aya was coming to them, _What the hell is she thinking? _"Aya! Get out of here now! Run away!" she yelled, but Aya gave no indication that she heard her. The man stopped and turned his head "Ah My sweet Aya, you came out from hiding huh?" he got off Naoki and stepped closer to the girl. "Now I'll have some fun." But he stopped and raised a brow in surprise at her change.

Naoki looked on as well, _What happened to her? Why is she like that?_

And Naoki's question was answered when Aya raised her right arm to the man, strange bursts of chakra emitted and exploded everywhere. The whole area shook like an earthquake, the women cried out, Jun lost his balance and landed on the ground. Naoki was pushed back against the wall from the powerful chakra.

Aya lifted her right hand and the man was engulfed in yellow and green chakra.

"W-What the HELL IS GOING ON?!" Jun yelled as he was lifted into the air, he struggled, but the chakra seeped into his body and he landed back on the ground. His eyes were wide and he seemed to be in a panic. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU LITTLE BITCH?!"

Aya stayed silent, but smiled "_Gante_"

"What the hell does that mean?" But he was answered with a cough of blood form his mouth, and after that, his body was thrashed into a million threads. His body was splurged in red ribbons of blood, and he was surprisingly still alive. He blinked and he rose his head and arm to get his knife, Aya frowned and lifted her hand again, that sent the mans insides on fire.

Akira and the others made it to the outside of the house where the man took Aya and Naoki. But they came just in time to feel the strange rumble.

"What in the world was that? An earthquake?" Omaj said looking around.

"No. it's chakra, and a lot of it" Akira said standing in front of the house. Ryu closed his eyes and re-opened them to reveal the Sharingan.

"It's from inside the house and it's…Aya? That's Aya's chakra!"

Akira and Omaj exchanged glances and she gestured for them to move into the house quickly.

Akira made her way to a room filled with women in chains, she looked around in surprise and saw that Aya was hovering over a navy haired man who looked like he was excruciating pain.

_What the hell?_ Akira put her red sun glasses on "View Condition" What Akira saw scarred her a little. The glasses were able to show her that the mans insides were being torn into shreds, his intestines and his organs were literally burning inside of him. When Omaj and Ryu came inside and saw the sight they were freaked out.

"Aya you have to stop it!" Naoki yelled trying to snap the girl out of her trance, but all Aya did was raise her head, her eyes were half open but her mouth curved into another smile and raised her hand again, sending the man through another trial of screams that rang out through the whole house. Her chakra seeped out in large amounts pushing everyone back.

"We have to act quickly. Omaj, Ryu get everyone out of here and-Ryu stop!" Akira said yelling at Ryu. The boy ran towards Aya and grabbed her from behind trying to resist the chakra that was pushing him away. But he held her as tight as he could.

"Aya you have to stop. Your killing Him!!"

Aya snapped out of her trance and her eyes widened, she looked around and she fainted in Ryu's arms.

Everyone watched in bewilderment. Akira snapped out of it trying to stay focused on their mission "Omaj get all these women out of here to the Hanamachi…and send a letter to the Hokage to send some Anbu." Akira left Omaj to his task, she went to Ryu who still held Aya in his arms. "Take her back to the Hanamachi" Akira said softly. Aya was completely out, her clothes were a little torn and her chakra was dangerously low. When Ryu lifted her on his back, Akira turned to the man who died only moments ago. She sighed and looked at the sight and was concerned about how Aya of all girls was able to do this to someone.

"Um Akira?" Akira looked up to see a very angry Naoki. "you mind GETTING ME OUT OF THESE CHAINS A LITTLE?"

"….Uh Sorry" Akira scratched her neck.

Omaj lead the last of the geisha inside the Hanamachi were the other women came to tend to them. He saw Nuriko go towards a specific girl, that looked a lot like her, who he assumed was her little sister that she mentioned before.

_What else do I have to do? Oh yeah a note to the Hokage. _he bit his thumb and made a seal on the floor and summoned an eagle.

He wrote on a piece of paper and sent his bird off to the Hokage.

He walked around until he found an empty chair and watched the women go back and forth to tending to the injured girls. _I wander what Akira sensei is doing with the body, well we'll find out what Aya was doing, speaking of Aya…_ Omaj saw that Ryu carried the blonde girl on his back and entered a room across from him. He decided to check on his teammate as well, he was worried about her after all.

He was about to enter the room, but stopped when he saw that Ryu had laid Aya on a bed and sat next to her in a chair watching her. Ryu wiped some of her hair out her face and just waited patiently for her to wake up.

_Interesting, Ryu doesn't-no he couldn't…with Aya? Maybe I should have some fun with this later_

Omaj purposely slammed the door behind him that made Ryu jump.

"Hey so how's the princess doin?" The boy sat down on the other side of Aya's bed and watched her as well.

Ryu frowned, but didn't answer, he was focusing on his fingers rather than contact with Omaj, he didn't feel like talking with anyone right now.

Omaj got the hint and sat down in silence as well. He sighed and closed his eyes a little then opened them, but looked a bit closer to Aya's right arm and saw some kind of seal that spiraled along her arm. He opened his mouth to tell Ryu but in a flash it disappeared.

_Was that a seal? Why was there one on Aya's arm? _He eyed her closely trying to see if there were any more seal, which Ryu didn't fail to notice.

"What the hell do you think your doing Omaj?" he growled

Omaj stopped what he was doing "Just checking her out" he said, not realizing what Ryu thought he meant.

The raven flushed, he couldn't believe that Omaj was into Aya like that.

"Y-You asshole!!" he got up and grabbed Omaj's shirt and threw him on the floor.

"What are you doing you bastard I was just checking her out for anything"

"Exactly! You sicko!" he tried to push him away but Omaj somehow pinned him to the ground and both of the boys were wrestling for dominance. They ended up in a strange position but unbeknownst to them Akira opened the door and saw the sight. "Excuse me. Am I interrupting something here?" she said with a disgusted look on her face

The boys exchanged glances, and scurried away from each other in distaste.

"Ahem, well thanks to you Omaj the Anbu were sent faster than I expected and has taken the body to the leaf village already. As far as our mission goes, it's pretty much accomplished." Akira said while whipping out her nail filer, "So your free for now, it's now…5 in the morning, get some rest and we leave at noon, good job guys" Akira smiled and turned to leave.

"What about Aya Akira? What was all that stuff that happened at the house?" Ryu asked.

Akira still faced the exit but answered nonetheless. " I advise that you forget about it for now, and when Aya wakes up don't tell her about it okay?" She left to wherever she needed to go leaving the boys pondering on what she said.

_**You did a splendid performance Aya dear. Your power is just fantastic. You need much practice and control, yet fantastic nonetheless. **_

_W-Who are you, where are you?_

_**No need to worry about being a great ninja, soon all will know you as a powerful immortal.**_

_What the hell are you What do you want?!_

…_._

_HEY! What's happening to me? It has to be my bad luck again…man I have the worst luck in the world, what did I do? _

…_._

_**You really want to know?**_

_Aya's mind began to race with images of blood and screaming, something she wasn't really accustomed to. She saw all kinds of memories from when she was picked on when she was little, to all her worst events with injuries and nightmares. _

_This has to be a dream, please be a dream!!_

…_._

…_**Oh no Aya this is your nightmare, but soon, very soon it will become reality to you and everyone who has ever caused you pain.**_

_**Very Soon**_

Aya snapped her eyes open in shock. She was sweating and breathing heavily. She took her surroundings in and noticed that she was back in the Hanamachi she looked to the window and saw that it was in the middle of the day. How long was she asleep?

"Your finally awake you little brat?" Aya turned and saw Naoki sitting next to her in a chair.

"Naoki! Your alright?" the blonde excitedly asked. The woman chuckled "Yes I am. Thanks to you and your friends here." Aya looked around and saw that Omaj and Ryu were sleeping on the floor with blankets over them.

"They slept here, not wanting to leave your side, your sensei has been checking on you periodically on your condition as well." Naoki said

Aya sighed and sat back down I in the bed. She was a little bothered by her dream. "What happened to that sadistic pervert?" from what her dream showed her, she did something horrible to him, but it was only a dream right? "Did…did I do something to him?"

_So she doesn't remember? Well Akira said not to mention what happened to her if she didn't._

"Akira came in time, after you kneed the man in the shins. Then the rest of your team came and took care of him and the geisha." Aya felt like she couldn't believe her about that, but let it slide for now.

" I want to thank you Aya, you and your team." Naoki said while wiping her eyes from some tears that were falling. Aya watched her and was amazed that she was crying in front of her of all people.

"You saved me and my maiko, I'm eternally grateful, I guess your not such a bad ninja after all huh?" Aya was silent for a few seconds than she grinned widely "Of course you banshee! Why would you think otherwise?!" she said confidently before she was met with a blow to her head.

"W-WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL MAGGOT!! I JUST GAVE YOU A COMPLIMENT!! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SHOW SOME GRATITUDE!!"

"WELL MAYBE I WOULD IF YOUR BAD GORRILLA BREATH WAS'NT CLOGGING MY NOSE!!"

The two continued to bicker, which woke the boys up and both sweat dropped.

Akira came in and was annoyed at all the yelling

"Will you both SHUT THE HELL UP!! I THINK YOU MANAGED TO WAKE UP THE DEAD!!"

As Akira joined in the fight, Nuriko and her little sister Emiko (yep the girl that was assaulted by the perverted man) along with Kantori came in were embarrassed by the sight.

"Looks like every thing is back to normal" said Nuriko as she sighed at the sight

"Yes I'm glad to see Naoki and Aya back to their old selves again" Kantori said while ducking from a…cat that had been thrown in the air.

"Where the hell do they keep getting these animals?" asked Ryu

Aya and her team ran out in their fresh ninja clothes in front of the Hanamachi, they were packed and ready to head back to the village. Aya looked around still amazed at the size of the city.

"You know you can come visit any time you want" She turned to see Naoki beside her looking at the city as well. "Aw miss me already?" the blonde grinned "HA! Your lucky that I like you so much kid." She gave Aya a light hug and pushed her a little. Aya smiled and gave her a toothy grin.

"Hurry up Jinx! We're leaving!" yelled Ryu Aya gave Naoki a thumbs up and ran towards her team, but she failed to notice a gopher whole and tripped from falling into it.

Everyone either sighed or sweat dropped.

Naoki waved them good-be as well as the other geisha from the house, _She truly woiuld be a fantastic geisha, if she wasn't so busy being a ninja. _Thought Naokii as she turned back to the Hanamachi with her maiko Emiko and thanked the gods for Aya and her team for coming.

**The Hokage's office**

Naruto sat in his chair slurping his ramen while Neji gave Team Akira their rewards.

"Good job to all of you. You have completed your mission, you all deserve a break for now" Neji said, then he turned and picked up a book and slapped Naruto over the head with it, hard.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" he said while spitting his precious ramen all over his desk.

"Just a reflex" Neji said while smirking and leaving the room with a couple of papers.

"Reflex my ass…" Naruto murmured. Aya giggled at her papa and older cousin's behavior. Ryu and Omaj decided to leave to their houses, so only Aya and Akira was left in the Hokage's office.

When Naruto was done cursing at his spilled ramen, he turned to his daughter.. "Hey squirt, can you do me a favor and take these to your mom?" He handed her a couple of dishes that were supposedly filled with ramen before. "I think she would be a little mad if I don't return these soon" he said scratching the back of his head. Aya frowned, because she knew her dad took some dishes from the house, and waited a month to return them, leaving her mom to think they were being robbed or something.

Aya sighed but took the dishes anyway. "Okay, but I'm not telling her how they just mysteriously appeared all of a sudden." and she walked down the stairs with the dishes. As she walked down, Akira swore she heard something crash and a murmur of curses that followed.

"Now what's this I hear about Aya's chakra killing someone?" Naruto said to Akira with a serious expression.

"Well I don't really know myself, but from what my glasses showed me, her chakra looked like it was seeping into the man's body and tearing his body apart, I came in too late to know how she did it."

Naruto made a face, he didn't want to think that Aya might have possessed some of the nine tailed fox chakra or something. "But your genin, Omaj told you that he saw some kind of writing on Aya's right arm?" Akira nodded. The Hokage pondered on this strange thing until a knock came to the door. " Come in."

The door opened to reveal the infamous pink haired ninja of the leaf village. Sakura was only at the age of 35 and was still looking good, she wore the original doctors white coat, but she wore a light pink shirt and a pair of jeans. Her name tag had Dr. Haruno on it, since she didn't want to flaunt the Uchiha name everywhere and not to get confused with her husband.

"I just did an examination of the body the Anbu brought back from Akira's mission Naruto." She said while taking a seat next to the window. Naruto quirked and eyebrow "And…?"

"…And, there was nothing to examine." Akira was taken back. "But I everything inside of him still looked like they were-"

"That's what I meant, his organs have literally been burnt right out his body, there's nothing to examine. Whatever Aya did to him, she made sure he wouldn't have a chance at living again." Sakura said, she crossed her arms and sighed. Naruto frowned "Sakura could you do routine check ups on Aya once in a while. don't tell her the purpose. Akira, watch Aya's behavior and anything else that looks strange and report it to Sakura or Hinata please." Akira nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura looked at her old team mate in concern. Naruto sat his head on his desk "Damn"

Another knock came to the door, "Come in!" he yelled. Another familiar face came through the door, the Kazekage himself came through the door along with his siblings Temari and Kankuro.

Naruto's head shot up and Sakura stood up to greet their allies/friends. "Gaara! I forgot you were coming!" Gaara sighed at the blondes horrible memory "I heard from the Hyuga that you were informed this afternoon." Naruto gave him a wide grin and scratched the back of his neck, "Uhh, I knew that…I was uhh…"

"Eating ramen the whole day" everyone in the room finished for him. Naruto hung his head in embarrassment.

He cleared his throat, "So where's the fourth member of the group?" This time Temari answered, "Out looking for the squirt, who else?" Sakura smiled, she knew that Gaara's kid and Aya were very close, much closer than her Ryu. It amazed everyone that Gaara of all people was married and had a child no less. But if anyone deserved it, it was him and Naruto. Kankuro was a little impatient, "Can we do this already? Some people have things to do"

Temari elbowed him, "You just want to get back to your little woman right?" Her brother blushed and turned away to sit tin the seat Sakura left.

"Alright, let the boredom begin." Naruto said half-heartedly.

Aya walked out her house with more comfortable clothes on then her ninja gear. She wore baggy grey sweats and a yellow spaghetti strap that clung to her body good. She had her headband around her neck and walked around the area with her arms on her head.

_Now that our mission is done, what do I do now? I guess I can hang out with Moe or something, or go see Nira and Kenji to see what their doin. Or maybe Ryu wants to get some ramen. Huh? Why the hell am I thinking of that jack-ass? He's probably training with his dad anyway/_

Aya found herself on the bridge gazing at the running water. _I wonder what that dream was about, t was so strange, maybe I'll ask Akira sensei about it again. _She sighed and placed her head on the rail. She closed her eyes and listened to the water run.

She felt so relaxed, it seemed as though she was lifting into the air and became part of nature, and just went higher, and higher…Wait..

_Wow I am really relaxed, I feel like I'm floating…wait what? _She opened her eyes and saw that she was lifted off the ground.

"Oh what the FUCK! Help!! I'm floating away!! I must not be eating enough ramen or something!! Get me Down!!"

Calm down Usagi. It's me." Aya heard a deep voice and tried to see who it was. She lowered her head to see a boy around her age with dark hair that fell a little over his blue eyes. His arms were crossed and looked up at her. He wore baggy brown sweats and a loose shirt that had fishnets underneath. But what she saw surprised her more, he had a large gourd like thing on his back and hanging from his arm was a head band that symbolized the Village Hidden in the Sand.

And no one else called her Usagi than…

"ELI!! Get me down right now!!" The boy smirked "Alright" he summoned his sand away and Aya fell into the river. With a huge SPLASH!!

Eli came to the edge of the river and smirked at the now soaking wet blonde girl. She glared daggers and him but surprised him when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him the river as well.

No he was soaking as well. And Aya laughed aloud. "Serves you right!!" the boy frowned but chuckled as well, until Aya clumped him into a huge bear hug. "Wow Eli I cant believe it's you!! And you're here! I'm glad to see your back and-"

"Aya" the boy managed to gasp out from her murderous hug.

She blinked and let go rubbing the back of her neck "Oh. Sorry about that…" Eli got up and went back to the edge of the river and sat down, Aya did the same.

"I'm glad to see you to. I heard you got back from your first mission." Aya jumped up in excitement "So you heard huh? Yep My first mission successful! Aren't I something?"

"Yep you sure are something…something strange."

"Thank you-HEY! that's not nice you meanie" She stuck out her tongue. Eli rose an eyebrow and smiled he missed hanging out with Aya, she was his first friend, since he took his fathers habit of not talking much it made making friends difficult. But since Aya does most of the talking they both got used to it and became close.

Flashback

_Gaara and Eli made their way through the leaf village straight to Icharakus were Naruto told them to meet up. When they got there they saw two blondes, one big and one small eating numerous bowls of ramen, when Naruto finally noticed their presence, he spat out a lot of ramen, some which got on Gaara's face and welcomed them._

"_Hey grand Kazekage! You finally made it. Sorry we kind of started with out you…" Gaara took notice of the ten bowls on Naruot's side and five bowls near the little one who he never saw before._

_As if reading his mind, "Oh let me introduce my little squirt, Aya Uzumaki!" The little blonde turned, a little noodle in her face, "Present!!" Gaara smiled and nodded at the little girl. Aya spotted the boy hiding behind and grinned as big as she could at him. "Hi how ya doin I'm Aya age 8. What about you?" The boy hid behind his fathers leg. "Hey I said 'Hello', now you say 'Hello' to." _

"_Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Gaara asked. The boy shook his head and hid even more. Gaara smiled a little at his behavior and moved away and pushed him to face Aya, who was ready for his introduction. The boy looked at his father who nodded for him to go on. The boy lowered his head and gave a low "hello"_

_And that what triggered Aya to grab him by the wrist and whisk him away to go play and ask him every question she could think about. _

_She asked him questions from his age to his favorite animal to his favorite flavor of ramen. She kept wiggling her nose, which Eli didn't fail to notice._

"_I don't have a favorite flavor, I've never had ramen."_

_Aya fell backwards, "What! You've never had RAMEN!! Well we gotta get you some now" She took his wrist and lead him to her house where her mother was in the kitchen. Who just happened to have some ramen prepared. _

"_So pick what flavor you want?" Aya asked, Eli eyed the ramen, but didn't know what to choose. " W-what flavor do you like?"_

_Aya blinked and wiggled her nose, "Mine is beef like my dads!"_

"_Then I'll try that." She handed her a bowl, and he ate a little. And smiled "This is good" _

"_I told You!! Now whenever you come to the village we can eat beef ramen all day." she wiggled her nose again and Eli laughed a little. Aya eyed him strangely. "What's so funny?"_

"_You keep wiggling your nose like a rabbit." Aya blinked and wiggled her nose again. "I didn't know that, I do it sometimes for no reason"_

"_Then I'll call you Usagi, if you keep doing it."_

"_WHAT! No fair Don't call me that!"_

"_Okay…Usagi."_

_Aya pouted, "ELI!!"_

End Flash Back

"Eli. Eli? ELI!!" The boy snapped out his memory to see an irritated Aya looking at him. He turned his head to give her his attention.

"I asked if you wanted to go get some beef ramen at Icharakus." he smiled and remembered the deal they made, "Sure, but lets dry off first." Aya smiled and laid flat on her back to soak in the sun. Eli did the same and both of them stayed like that for a while.

Some people passed on the bridge, and Ryu and his father along with his little brother walked along the bridge heading back to their house. T.K. ran ahead of them and placed his cap on backwards displaying the Uchiha symbol. He ran on top of the rail and looked at the running water.

" Hey dad I see some fish we should bring some back for mom." T.K. exclaimed happily, his eyes widened at something else he saw.

"That's nice T.K." Sasuke said barely paying attention, he was exhausted, both his boys were getting tougher and tired him out, especially T.K. who has endless energy. He certainly didn't get that from Sasuke or Sakura.

Ryu had one hand in his pockets and the other wiping some sweat away from his face, he ignored his brother and kept walking.

"Hey dad there's some really BIG fish right there! Look!" he grabbed his fathers pants and brought him over to the side to see. Sasuke sighed and looked anyway, but his eyes went slightly large, "Those aren't fish T.K. That's Aya and...a boy?" Ryu stopped walking and ran to where his father and brother were staring at.

"oh is that her boyfriends or something? I thought you were her boyfriend Ryu." Ryu's eye twitched.

"She's not my girlfriend. Who the hell is that with her?" Ryu seemed more irritated now, and his behavior clearly showed that.

"There's no need for jealousy Ryu" Sasuke smirked at him, and TK smiled as well. "Aw big brother likes Aya-chan!, Ryu likes Aya-chan!" TK sang out. Ryu glared at him, "Your going to pay for that you brat." Sasuke came between them and grabbed TK before Ryu could, " Hang out with your friends a little Ryu, and meet up with us later." Ryu frowned and walked toward Aya and her companion. He gave his signature 'Hn' that made Sasuke smirk.

Somehow Aya was curled up next to Eli and was enjoying her best friends company. Ryu stood over them and frowned even more. If that was possible.

"Hey Jinx. Wake your lazy ass up!" he nudged her a little with his foot, Aya frowned and bat the annoyance away. Ryu summoned some lighting chakra and touched Aya which gave her a huge shock.

"Ow what the hell Ryu?!" Aya yelled putting her face to his meeting his glare. Eli awoke and just stared. Ryu backed off and straightened up. "Hn. Instead of acting like a silly lovesick girl, you should be preparing for the Chunin exams." he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away.

"The Chunin exams?" Aya said confused.

"That's why me and my father are here Aya, the Chunin exams start in another month, so it's good your mission finished in time." Aya blinked several times and then she jumped up in surprise.

"What! No way I-I gotta train!! I cant loaf around, I gotta call Kenji to get some training done! I still haven't practiced my jyuuken!! Oh My I have to-AGH!" Aya fell into the river again out of excitement. Eli sweat dropped but helped her out of the river. "Calm down Aya, if your so worried I'll help you train to."

Aya was till in a daze but heard him "Really Eli? You're the best ever!" Eli got caught into another bear hug which nearly killed him. And if that didn't Ryu would've cause he was close to setting them both on fire. _Oh That bastar__d! _Thought Ryu as he gave the two disgusted looks.

"Your going to help me out to, right Ryu?" Aya asked he looked at her than turned away, but nodded as he walked away.

"Oh yeah!! Watch out Chunin exams!! Aya Uzumaki is going to dominate!!" she walked off in a triumphant manner

"Aya Wait!"

She stepped into the river once again…good grief.


	9. Both Training and Stress

**Isn;t this great!! I'm on the eighth chapter and everything!! i was just re-reading the character bios and i noticed that i said Akira has horrible vision! Well, i'll cover that dilema quick. That's why i have to reread alot of my chapters to make sure that what i mentioned in the previous chapter makes sense with the following, it's such a drag, but hey i cant help it i suffer from short team memory loss...oh yeah.**

**Enjoy!!**

Both the Training and the Pressure

**At the Hyuga House**

"No, no Aya the whole thing was horrible, do it again." Kenji said as he monitored Aya's attempt at memorizing the jyuuken.

"You said to turn left, so I turned left! And that was it."

"No Aya I said if your opponent turns right then you hit left, not spin around like your waltzing or something." Kenji pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit that has recurred since Aya came to the Hyuga compound. Aya straightened up "Well excuse me." She went back to the other side to start over when she heard yelling and some fighting noises on the other side of their training grounds. _That has to be Nira training with grandpa Hiashi. Grandpa sure trains more with Nira than he does Kenji I wonder why._

She went back to the first position, but forgot what to do after that. _Damn it short attention span! And Kenji just showed me this, Oh well I'll make something up, maybe he wont notice._

Aya did the first part, but then hopped around on one foot, and twirled around like a ballerina. And then skipped and punched the air and finished with a bow.

"How was that?" she smiled brightly.

"…What the hell was that? You got issues or something?" Kenji said to her wide eyed.

"No that was my version of the gentle fist." She exclaimed happily.

" That's uh, pretty simple, and I mean simple for someone like you cause that was just awful." he said crossing his arms.

_Fine then! That bastard! I was never good at making up my own shit any way. _Aya sighed and went back to start over. But stopped.

"Hey Kenji when do I get to use my Byakugan? I think I need more practice with that than anything else."

"You cant practice that yet until you practice the gentle fist, and you don't even have the basics down."

"I know some things…" Aya trailed off, when her grandfather trained them, she was the only one who never paid attention, Hiashi blamed it on Naruto's lethargic influence.

"Well just practice those moves then we'll get to the hard stuff later, you want to take a break?" Kenji said already sitting down.

"Yeah sure" but the watch on her arm beeped. "Oh NO!! I'm supposed to be training with Ryu right now, I'll see you later Kenji!" Kenji shook his head and laid flat on his back thinking about what he was going to do for the exams.

And with that, she ran off to the Uchiha household. As she exited through the main gate she saw Nira sitting, looking very upset, she had a paper in her hands, and then she tore it to pieces afterwards. _She's done with her training already? She looks pretty pissed… _Concerned Aya had to ask "Hey cousin, what's up? Is everything-" Nira didn't so much as look at Aya and stormed away shoving her with her shoulder.

"What the hell is her problem?" Aya said and sprinted off to her destination.

**At the Uchiha House**

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Ryu called out sending individual flames toward a sprinting blonde girl.

Not just any blonde girl, this girl happened to be Aya, who was running for her life.

"Ryu! Could you tone it down a little!?" Ryu back flipped and landed on the roof of his house.

"Your not going to ask your opponent that are you?"

"No. But-"

"Then shut up and do something about it!" he fired more jutsu's at her which she barely dodged. Aya attempted to block some fire, but she was to chicken to go head on with an Uchiha's fire techniques.

He stopped his attack and sat down in disappointment. "Aya it's been three days and you still haven't gotten any better. How the hell are you going to be ready in a month if you cant even dodge fire."

"Well, Maybe _your_ not teaching me right! All you do is throw fire balls at me!" Aya said sitting down frowning.

"Well maybe _your_ just an unteachable loser!" Ryu spat out and closed his eyes. Aya was about to pounce on him, when Sakura came through the door.

"Oh Aya, it's time to start your first day of routine check ups." Aya sighed. Her mother told her that she will have routine check ups once in a while, but she didn't know why.

"Alright I'm coming, it's better than being taught nothing by this jerk." Ryu's eye twitched as she walked away and he started his own training. Sasuke and Suzuki, Ryu's older sister, came out right after Aya left.

"Ryu, I'm going to teach you and Suzuki something today," Ryu stopped and nodded to his father. "Suzuki already knows most of what it is, but I think it will be good for you to know it to for the exams."

_**CHA! Finally dad is going to teach me a new jutsu!! I'm soo going to dominate the exams!!**_

Ryu smirked and walked over to his family, where Sasuke instructed them to sit and watch him.

"Okay, Suzuki, you know the basics to this jutsu, but Ryu you don't. So I'm going to first teach you what I know about the Chidori."

Ryu's eyes widened a little but he remained silent, he knew that even his sister hasn't even perfected the Chidori yet.

"and if you both show good progress I might show you something else as well." he gestured for Ryu to activate his sharing an, and thus the training began.

X

Aya and Sakura made it to Sakura's office and she sat on the little bed to be checked. Sakura checked all her vitals, and everything else that doctors do. Then she took out a chakra cord and connected it to Aya's right arm.

"So have you been feeling any different lately Aya?"

Aya thought about it, "No not really, just normal exhaustion from attempted training."

Sakura chuckled and recoiled the chakra string, she took down some notes and then sat in front of Aya.

"You cant think of anything else that's strange about you, anything at all?"

Aya closed her eyes and twitched her nose a little. "Well I've been having…never mind. I cant think of anything."

Sakura didn't push her "Alright Aya your free to go, your next check up is next month alright?" Aya nodded and leapt out of the room. _Hmm nothing seems to be strange, maybe I have to do a few more checks._

Aya walked out of the hospital feeling weird. She's been training non-stop with Kenji, Ryu and sometime Eli when he had the time. It's only been three days and she felt like crap. She couldn't do the gentle fist properly, she couldn't move fast enough to dodge sand or fire, the only thing she could do was summon Gamashishti, who wasn't the fighting type.

_There has to be something I could do so I wont show up to the exams like a loser with nothing to offer her team… _Aya sighed , but spotted someone who might be able to help her. Kashi-sensei! She ran up behind him and waited for him to notice her, but he didn't. She looked closer and notice the man was so into his Ichi Ichi Paradise, that he didn't even know she was there. _I thought he gave those up when he got married and had a kid?_

Kakashi turned only to finally notice a smiling Aya looking up to him. He sweat dropped and put the book away slowly. "Uh yes Aya, Can I help you?"

"OhI'msogladyouaskedIneedyoutohelpmedevelopmyownjutsuintimeforthe-" Kakashi put a hand over her mouth, "…Stop Aya. Speak slowly. Now what do you need?"

Aya took in deep breath, " Can you help me prepare for the Chunin exams? I need a jutsu I can do or something!"

Kakashi thought for a second, "Alright Aya, I'll help you, but let me get Akira here too, I think it'll be good for her."

"Okay, where is she?"

She's over there…" he sighed and pointed to a shopping store, Akira was only looking at all the things they had on display.

"What is she doing? Window shopping?"

"I sure hope so, she's been like that for 30 minutes. Akira! Get over here!"

Akira snapped out of her window shopping trance and waltzed over to her father and Aya.

"Oh hey Aya! What's going on?"

"We're going to help Aya with some training. Now lets head over to the training grounds."

**The training grounds**

"You want me to learn an elemental jutsu?" Asked Aya very confused.

"Well, it all depends on what type it is, and how I'll be able to help you. Every village has a unique element that pertains to their village. For example, the Uchiha's specialize in fire attacks so their jutsu's revolve around fire." he took out some cards and handed one to Akira, hers immediately turned into dust.

"Hey what just happened?"

"These papers are from trees that are fed chakra in order to identify someone's element. If the paper turns to dust, then you have earth abilities. If its cut in half, you have wind"

"-And if it gets burned or wet that means you have fire or water abilities right?" said Aya

"Very good Aya" _Good thing she catches on faster than Naruto did. _" Since Akira's paper turned to dust, she has earth abilities." Aya looked at Akira confused. As if reading her mind Akira answered, "Metal is just apart of earth as sand or rocks Aya, So are magnets that lie deep within the earth. So it's only natural I have earth based jutsu's."

"Oh!"

"But when you're Jounin level or higher you have to at least know two elements, I know both earth and lighting like my dad." Akira smiled and thought of something and whispered the idea to her father. A smile formed underneath is mask and he took out two cards and handed them to Aya.

"We're going to do a little experiment here Aya, channel your chakra into both of the cards okay?" Kakashi stepped back and watched closely to if it would work. "I thought I was just going to learn one element?" "It would be a unique thing if someone like you could harness two elementals like Ryu, so give it a try." Akira said also watching Aya.

Aya didn't understand but nodded and closed her eyes. She pushed a little chakra into both the cards and hoped for the best. She reopened them to find that the card in her left hand had turned moist and melted in her hand. But the other card didn't do anything. Both Akira and Kakashi sighed. "Oh well Aya at least we-huh?" Akira was silenced by the sudden rip of the paper. Both of them were surprised and Kakashi stepped up " Well then, lets start both your wind and water manipulation training Aya."

X

Omaj walked within the leaf villages market place. He was currently chewing an apple and was in deep thought about what he was going to do for the Chunin exams. He found out that Akira sensei was helping Aya, so he had to find someone else to train with or something. He walked around and saw a man sitting on the ground scribbling on a notebook. He was so into his work that he failed to notice that Omaj was standing right over him. But once his shadow came over his art, Sai took a quick glance at him and went back down to what he was doing.

"Do you mind getting out of my light shitty midget?"

Omaj wasn't expecting that.

Now Omaj wasn't the type to blow up after something simple, but he'd gladly make an exception.

"Shitty midget huh? Well, tell me what you think about this shit now!" he made a sign and summoned pieces of earth toward Sai, who merely waved his paintbrush in the air and made them disappear. He stood up drew his lions in the air that surrounded Omaj. But he wasn't intimidated. He made a hand seal to the ground which made the ground erupt and crush the lions. Sai gave a smile that almost seemed genuine.

"You're a Matsumoto aren't you?" Omaj lifted his head and nodded. "Your father's work are at a master's level, but I've also seen some of your abilities as well."

Omaj brightened at this "Yeah? What do you think?"

Sai thought silently and closed his eyes, "You need some work." Omaj glared hard at him _What an Ass!!_

"Yep, you definitely need some work how 'bout I give you some pointers?" Omaj raised a brow. "Why?"

"…I don't know" he shrugged " 'cause you're a shit head."

"Don't call me shit head!! You ASS HOLE!"

( Author: I'm much to lazy to get into detail about how everyone trained and such, so lets just skip ahead to the good stuff!!)

**All the Genin in the leaf village prepared and trained for a month until the Chunin Exams began. This year the exams are being held in Suna. All the other surrounding villages come in huge numbers, some young and some old arrive to participate in the exams. Naruto, the Hokage arrives with his leaf genin and meets Gaara, the Kazekage. The Mizukage Anako, also lead her genin through the sand village. All three Kage's were present at the largest participants to the exams.**

X

_**Soon they will all know you Aya.**_

The blonde shook the daydream away, they seemed to be occurring more and more as time raced to the day of the exams. She only had dreams of the eerie voice at night, but ever since she trained with Kakashi and Akira, the voice interrupted her thoughts during the day and it took all her power to ignore the voice.

She walked beside her teammates who followed their sensei into the village. Eli had to leave the leaf village early with his father so they could prepare so she hasn't seen him since they last trained with each other. _I hope my abilities have grown…Kashi-sensei and Akira worked so hard with me, I hope I don't disappoint them. _

"Hey Aya, watch where your going!" Aya was so deep in thought that she knocked over a little food cart and it's contents splattered everywhere. Ryu and Omaj watched in embarrassment. "Man, you're such a jinx."

Akira watched as well, and sighed, _Why is it that her skills have developed but her coordination hasn't? Oh well, at least she's improving _Akira watched as Aya tried to get up, while the food cart guy was yelling at her and she ended up slipping on the floor along with the man.

_She's improving somewhat… _After about 5 minutes of cursing and yelling, the team made wandered around the sand village until they came upon the academy for their shinobi.

"You guys wait here, while I do some errands alright." She didn't wait for them to reply and went off.

X

Naruto walked around the Kazekage's office and eyed a couple of his things he spotted a vase and touched it lightly, but then it shattered! Naruto panicked and tried to scoop the pieces in a trash can, but Gaara came just in time to see him do it.

"Uh…Hi?" he gave him a toothy grin. Gaara sighed and let it go for another day. Behind him was the Mizukage, Anako, she strolled in the room with her long dark hair, wearing an elegant aqua kimono, that matched her eye's.

"Lookin good Anako-chan." Naruto remarked. Anako smiled, "You probably wont be saying that around your wife Naruto-_chan._" she elegantly replied and sat down beside him. He scratched his neck and shrugged. He glanced outside, "All of those are mist ninja? They look mean."

"Well it wouldn't be any fun if they were nice now would it?" Gaara said while writing some things down. "It's amazing how all of them are genin…" Naruto said.

"I'm surprised you let so many rookies in the exams Naruto." Anako exclaimed .

"Yeah well, you know. I think they'll do just fine."

"You think? Have you forgotten that one of those rookies is your only daughter and child?" Naruto looked away, but smiled nonetheless at the dispute he had back at the leaf between the Jounins.

"_So, the Chunin exams are in another month as you all know. Will the Jounin's in charge of genin teams step forward and recommend who you think is ready." At that moment, Akira and three others stepped up in front of the Hokage. _

"_I, Akira Hatake recommend all three of my genin, Omaj Matsumoto, Ryu Uchiha and Aya Uzumaki" Everyone in the room gasped and Naruto sat quietly awaiting the other names._

"_I, Koga Yuuhi recommend mine as well, Moe Inuzuka, Shinto Abarume and Kenji Hyuga." the man said. _

"_I, Rock Lee recommend Nira Hyuga, Tai Lee and Kinpachi Takeda sir!" _

"_Relax Lee you don't have to call me sir."_

"_Sir yes sir!!"_

_Naruto made a face and awaited the last one._

" _I, Zantune Koto recommend Chomji Akimichi, both Rini and Shisui Nara."_

_Naruto nodded, "Alright then lets do it."_

"_Wait, Naruto." all heads turned to reveal that Kiba Inuzuka spoke._

"_Are you sure you want to do this? I mean a lot of those genin are our kids. I don't think Moe is ready for the Chunin exams." Koga turned to him, _

"_Is it that you don't think she's ready or you just don't believe she could do it or any of them?"_

"_I didn't say that! I just think they need more experience! Before they try out for the exams!"_

_Ino stepped up this time "yeah I agree with Kiba. I think we should hold them back awhile, they could get seriously injured if they participate."_

"_Thank You!!"_

_Everyone in the room started to mumble and think about it as well, they are the youngest admitted since Naruto and his class._

_Koga smiled "I think your only saying that cause you're their parents and I get that. But their our genin, which means they have duties as well just like the rest of us."_

"_Koga just let it go, it's not up to them anyway." Zantune said facing the Hokage._

"_Enough! I understand where you guys are coming from I really do. We're just going to do what we did years ago guys." Naruto said with a cheeky grin._

"_Hold preliminary rounds?" Kiba said _

"_Yep!! and since the exams are being held in Suna this time I'm sure they'll gain a lot from this, don't worry."_

"_How can you say that Naruto? What about Aya?" Ino said worryingly. Naruto looked away and smiled to himself._

Naruto smiled again at how many people were worried about Aya except him, even knowing about her condition and skills.

"Don't you worry about her, she'll do fine cause…I have faith in her."

Gaara gave a small smile, and Anako still looked unsure, but nodded.

**Within the Village**

Aya looked around the place and gave a huge sigh. "UGH!! Why are there so many people here!!"

"Calm down Jinx, it is a food court." Ryu said

"I don't blame her, this is a very long line." Omaj said while watching in amazement at all the people.

"All I want is a soda! What the hell is takin so long? We've barely moved an inch!!" Aya was getting impatient and it was effecting everyone around her.

"Calm down, it's just a soda…"

"I've had enough!! Who is holding up the damn line!" Aya stormed up to the front of the line and saw that a boy about 5'8 with dusty blonde hair and a girl with brown hair that had purple streaks that were held up by two ponytails. They both wore their headbands around the leg.

"I just want to know if we get ninja discounts what's wrong with that?"

"No we don't give discounts it's ten or nothing!" the cashier said angrily.

"Ten dollars!! All I want is a drink and a cookie!"

"Come on Yasai, this is highway robbery we could just get something at home."

"No! I'm not leaving until he gives me a lower price!"

"Will you hurry the hell up? I'm dieing of thirst here!" Aya said out of annoyance. The two turned and the boy was ticked. "You saw something midget?"

_Midget!!_ "Don't call me a midget you overgrown ogre!!" she spat back.

"WHAT YOU SAY!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DEAF TOO? I CALLED YOU AN OGRE!!"

"BOTH OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LINE BEFORE I THROW YOU ALL OUT!!" the manager said coming out in a huff.

"….yes sir"

The group got out of the line and Aya and the one called Yasai glared at each other dangerously.

Until the brown haired girl gasped in surprise making everyone else look at her.

"Yasai! How could you not recognize Usagi!!" The girl said, pointing a finger at her surprising Aya. The boy took a good look and gasped too.

"Oh my GOD!!" the boy transformed from the jerk he was to a huggy-touchy feely one and embraced Aya with a strong hug.

"Oh what the hell man!" Aya said still not getting what's happening. Ryu and Omaj were confused as well and looked at each other like WTF.

Yasai put Aya down and scratched the back of his neck, "Don't tell me you don't remember me? Come on we used to hang out the three of us and Eli."

Aya blinked twice. "…oh my GOD!! Yasai! Tomoko!!" And all three of them embraced each other like old chums. Leaving Ryu and Omaj still confused. Aya, seeing their faces replied " Hey guys theses are my old friends in Suna, their Eli's cousins!!" Aya said pointing out her friends.

Tomoko smirked "So you guys attending the Chunin exams huh? Your going to have your work cut out for you."

"What do you mean?" Omaj said and Tomoko pointed to all of the shin obi that were still wandering in the village, all of which that looked very intimidating. Some were even glaring at each other and thee teens. Aya shuddered.

"What's up with them?" asked Aya a little scared.

"The exams has everyone on edge, I heard the Kage's agreed to change something within one of the test, but no one knows what it is. We don't know if their will be changes in how they test, or if something's been added." Tomoko said, straddling her little puppets around her waist.

"Whatever it is everyone's jumpy about it. Which doesn't help the already set stress we all came in with before." explained Yasai.

"No kidding." Aya said rather disappointedly.

_This might actually be more fun than I bargained for. Perfect. _smirked Ryu

"We were just heading to the academy building were they want all of us to meet." Tomoko said

"Now that we met you guys lets all head over there together." said Yasai

The others nodded and all of them started towards the building, and took notice of all the different ninja attending. They entered and saw that everyone was just standing like they were waiting for something to happen. Ryu placed himself near a wall and waited patiently, while Aya and the rest scoped the place out.

Tomoko and Yasai went off by themselves saying that they need to find Eli in order to get in, leaving Omaj with Aya. Aya blushed at their "alone time" and was about to strike up a conversation with the green-haired hottie, but the she noticed that the hallway was unusually long. Omaj seemed to notice as well.

"Where exactly are we supposed to be right now?" Aya said walking down the long hallway. "I think all of us are supposed to meet on the basement level or something." Omaj stopped and saw that people were actually running from the direction they were headed.

"What's…" but Aya couldn't finish as she heard people screaming and some kind of animal noise came from ahead of them. As Omaj and Aya tried to figure out what it was, they were met by a creature that rose high above their heads screeching.

"Oh fuck…"

Ryu started to drift to sleep from resting near the wall, until he jolted up from surprise. He looked at the clock above him and noticed that the numbers were gone.

_That's weird, maybe it's a Suna thing. _he looked around for Aya and Omaj but saw that they were gone already, so he started to wander around himself. He noticed that he passed the same clock , which had no numbers and it started to bug him, but he was no fool.

_It's obvious that this is some kind of genjutsu, someone's trying to mess with me. _

"Alright you can quit with the magic act, come out already." he said and saw that the genjutsu disappeared. Then a girl emerged who was dressed in a robe that cut off at her thighs, her head band had the symbol of a clock on it, which Ryu had never seen before. Her hair was covered by the hoodie she wore but little strings of red came from it, but her purple eyes were clearly visible.

"Hm, You saw through that easier than the other people I played with." the girl chuckled

"Enough already now what do you want?"

The girl thought for a while ad said "Nothing really, my two teammates are doing the same to yours, we just like to have fun that's all. Buh-bye!" she lifted her wrist watch and she vanished in thin air. Ryu raised a brow, _That was strange. But that means Aya and Omaj are in trouble._

He raced off to try and find his teammates.

Aya and Omaj had no idea how to fend against a dragon!

"What the hell do we do Omaj?" Aya whispered. He had no clue either. The beast rose above them and puffed out blazing fire toward them, making both of them scatter. Aya was trapped in a corner and was scared shitless. _Oh why do these things always happen to me?! _She thought, but saw that the dragon was about to attack again with some more fire but- "Honestly Jinx, you really cant tell that your seeing an illusion?" Aya looked not to see Ryu, but Shisui Nara walk right through the dragon, which was just an illusion.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!! THAT WAS FAKE THIS WHOLE TIME?!" screeched Aya

"Hey calm down woman, it's not that big a deal" the boy said cleaning out his ears.

Just then Ryu and Shisui's team came and the whole area was back to normal.

"Yeah Aya, what's wrong with you?" said Omaj who came out of nowhere.

'What's wrong with me? Where the hell were you!! You left me to die!" Aya was pissed.

"Yeah. But at least it was fake right?" he said and shrugged it off. Aya growled evilly.

"Oh give it a rest Jinx, you fell for it admit it" Rini Nara said smugly, while Chomji continued to smack and blow his bubble gum.

"And why don't you just shut the hell up?!" snapped Aya who was clearly juiced up now. Ryu sighed, "Hey, if your done yelling, ever consider who cast the jutsu on you guys?" he gestured his head up, and Aya looked to see two guys sitting above them, with the girl Ryu had met earlier.

"You cant be serious, these are the genin who are going to compete? This is going to be easy." One of them said, while the other eyed all of them.

"I told you the exams would have nothing but a bunch of pushovers." the girl said smiling.

The kids frowned, "Yeah and what makes you so special? I've never seen those headbands before." Shisui said, rather bored like.

The three ninja's smiled at each other "We're from the village Hidden Within Time, and you'll get to know us better sooner then you think." the girl answered and all three of them walked off.

"What a bunch of Capital W wierdos!!" Rini said and walked off as well, with her team behind her.

"Man, if people like that are around here, I wonder what other creepy ninja are out there." Aya said as she followed her teammates to the basement of the academy. Silently three other figures emerged who were not dressed in any type of ninja wear, but something more…foreign.

"You think their any good?"

"Nah, just the usual brats we've come across."

"But the blonde girl, Aya I think her name is, I think we've finally found what we have been searching for..."

Aya, Ryu and Omaj made their way through a different hallway, where they met Akira at the entrance.

"Hey guys, everything going good so far?"

"Define 'good'." breathed out Omaj. Akira smiled and looked at Aya with a concerned look. "You now, you don't have to do this now. The chunin exams are held twice every year. I don't want you to feel like your being pressured or anything…"

Aya looked at her team, and then met Akira's eyes, "Don't worry sensei, I-I think I'm ready for this."

Akira nodded slowly and moved to let them pass through the door.

"Well, since I'm superstitious and everything I'm not going to wish you a good luck, rather, KNOCK 'em DEAD!" she smiled.

The three of them nodded and opened the door.

"AH! OH WOW!" gasped Aya as she spotted over a hundred people cramped within one room. All of which looked pretty pissed off.

"All these people are applying to be chunin?" Aya said looking around.

_Oh great, just look at these guys, I hope all that training helped somewhat _Though Omaj as he panicked silently, not to loose his cool in front of Ryu who had an impassive face.

"So cus, you made it at last."

Aya spotted her cousin Kenji with his group, grinning like a fool. Moe came running up to Aya.

"Wow Jinx! You came! And here I thought you would turn back as soon as you left your front door." Said a grinning Moe.

"Thanks for the confidence, some friend you are!" Aya cried silently. Ryu turned away slightly, but flipped back after a kick was thrown to his face. But successfully avoided it.

"Ha! I'd expect nothing less from my rival" said a new voice, revealed to be Tai Lee with the infamous bowl hair cut.

_Rival? I don't even know this freak. _"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I am Tai Lee, and I know you to be Sasuke Uchiha's second child Ryu Uchiha. Am I right?"

Ryu smirked, "So you know me? So. Now what do you want to do, sing and dance?"

Tai only frowned and was about to reply when someone else came in. "Tai get over here now, I don't have time for your lack of focus" Nira came into view looking colder and meaner, if that's possible. Tailing behind her was Kinpachi Takeda, and he seemed slightly annoyed as well.

Nira took one look at Kenji and sent him an awful glare. He turned away, not trying to start a conflict in public. Nira smirked "Let's go" and she walked past Aya and everyone else.

"Until we meet again my rival" Tai ran to catch up with his team.

"The hell?" Ryu let out.

"Man you always get the strange ones huh Ryu?" Shisui said as he moved his way through , his hands in pockets, bored look in check. Rini appeared in all her glory with a bubble popping Chomji as well.

"Hn." Ryu went to the wall and leaned against it. Aya stayed silent and was still looking at all the people. Ryu eyed her _What's up with her? Is she freaking out? _Aya lowered her head and began to shake.

_Just look at the poor girl, she's shaking with fright _Thought Moe "Arf, Arf" her dog Lulu barked from behind. "Don't worry about me girl, I'm just fine!" Moe shot a pose that made Lulu sweat drop. Shinto was off in his own world trying no to bring much attention to himself. The rest of them thought Aya would explode and cry out the door, but surprisingly-

"OH YEAH!!: She yelled that made everyone in the room look at her. "I'm sooooo ready to dominate these exams! Watch out everyone cause Aya Uzumaki is here!!" she said aloud.

"W-What the hell are you doing Jinx?!" yelled Rini she went over and smacked her over the head.

"You trying to get us killed before we even began" said Kenji scolding her. Aya scratched the back of her neck "I guess I got a little excited. _Who am I kidding? I just said that to keep myself from shaking to much, now I'm doomed!! _Everyone in the room either glared at the younger teams or frowned at their arrogance.

Eli saw the whole thing and sighed _She sure has changed, I just hope it doesn't get her killed. _he thought as he sat with his team, Yasai and Tomoko.

Nira looked over and huffed away _She's such an embarrassment _Tai smiled at Aya's little speech and Kinpachi gave no indication that he heard the little brat.

Behind the door Akira smiled and walked away and headed for the lounge were all the jounin are supposed to be.

Within the room, a loud gust of wind and sand gusted around the room to reveal a man who wore bandages over his whole body, he wore a dark cloak and baggy pants his head band with the sand symbol shown clearly over his forehead, his eyes were a smothered grey that looked a little scary.

"Alright everyone it's time to start the first test of the Chunin exams!" the man said

X

Akira made her way into the lounge and saw that Koga had made himself comfortable on the couch, so she decided to sit next to him.

"Hm? Your not tripping everywhere and running into stuff Akira. What's up?"

Akira frowned at the man. "I'm wearing contacts."

"when did you start wearing those?"

"When I started my genin team." Two others joined the two in the lounge which were Rock Lee and Zantune.

"It is glad to see your youthful students attend the exams Hatake-san. They will be acceptable opponents for my youthful students as well!" exclaimed Lee. Akira gave him a bored look. "Hm…I don't think so Lee-sempai." Lee looked taken back. Zantune sat down and joined in as well, "Why do you think so? Are any of your students that perfect like their great sensei?" he smugly said

_Well, Ryu might think so, and probably Omaj. But Aya's a different story…_

"Lets just say they have a couple tricks up their sleeves" Lee crossed his arms, "Mere tricks will not be enough tot survive the exams."

"Well, my students are no pushovers either."

Koga smirked "We'll see what the end results are. For now I'm going to take up every minute that my students are gone." Lee eyed Akira closely and she brought her eyes to him "What?"

"Your not falling on your face or tripping over pavement…"

"I'M WEARING DAMN CONTACTS!!"

**Author Time!**

**OH YEAH!! I'm on a roll here I'll make on more chapter than I'm going to take a looooong break after this, I have college HM and junk!**


	10. It's Done Differently in Suna

**Here we are chapter 9/10...IDK one of the chapters wer'nt exactly a chapter so yeah. I dont have much to say except that I'm a very impatient peron, so forgive me if the story seems kind of rushed cause i wont to get to the good parts i want to write!! but i know being an author requires patience and good quality...meh screw that I'm that kind of person that will skip to the end of a 500 page book like a Harry Potter book or something. Yep i'm that impatiet...well Enjoy!!**

"Alright everyone listen up! There's going to be a slight change in the exams. We are going to skip the first exam and move onto the next. Which is the survival exam." The man in bandages spoke to the room.

Everyone gasped.

_What the hell? Why skip the first exam? It doesn't make any sense! _Thought Ryu.

The man waited till everyone was done with their chatter and dissapproval. He continued " All three of the Kage's agreed to change the exam order. They believe that the teams will decrease after this. We move right to Suna's survival exam!"

Aya was surprised but grateful that she wouldn't have to take the written exam, _Man! That was a close one. But Moving on to the second exam means we'll still have one more exam to complete. I wonder what papa and Gaara are thinking…_

" Now I will explain what exactly you all will be getting into, as I said before this is the survival exam. Which means you are to survive, on the outskirts of the village."

_The hell does he mean by 'the outskirts of the village'? There's nothing but sand out there! _Aya frowned, she didn't like where this was going.

" Many of you probably don't know this, but the Chunin exams were scheduled around the time El Diablo would come." the man smirked.

"The hell is El Diablo?" Moe blurted out.

"Diablo is one of the worst desert storms that occur around Suna, and you all have the pleasure of having this storm as your survival exam."

Everyone became restless, people were shifting, or whispering to one another.

"Are you guys insane! Why the hell would you put everyone here through a sand storm? It's suicidal!" yelled Rini. Shisui sighed "Calm down Rini your making a scene."

The man in the bandages smirked "That's the whole point miss." Rini rose a brow.

"The exams are to eliminate those that don't deserve to call themselves Chunin to those that do. If luck is on our side only half of you will survive this exam. If not, we move on until we get a comfortable number."

_He makes it sound like we should all purposely die in the storm to keep the exams short and simple. _Ryu thought.

Aya shivered, she heard all about El Diablo from Eli, how the storm was strong enough to even degrade the Kazekage's building, a storm that comes and goes like a simple breeze, yet destructive.

_I cant believe this is happening, I'm gonna die in this storm! _a panicked Aya thought to herself.

The man looked at his watch and announced " It is now 4:23, El Diablo hits at exactly 6:30 tonight. You all will be escorted to different pars of the village and venture into the storm as it comes. I am Dantoru Ishii I will be the proctor for the second part of the Chuunin exams I expect to see you all outside of the village." he made a hand sign and disappeared in a gust of wind and dust. One of the sand ninja's instructed everyone to prepare and move outside of the village.

5:48

Once outside Ryu placed himself aside crossing his arms and scoping out his competition. Omaj settled himself down on a nearby boulder, and watched Aya pace back and forth.

"Hey Aya-chan, calm down, your making my head hurt from your pacing." reasoned Omaj.

"I cant 'calm down' Omaj! I am so not going into that storm, it'll be murder!"

"Sand Storm."

"What?"

"You said storm, it's a Sand Storm, you must be really out of it." corrected Omaj

The blonde blinked twice at him "The hell?" she sighed. _Man, and I thought I was strange._

She turned her head slightly and looked to were Ryu was standing looking around to all the other people.

_Tch. He thinks he's so cool, just standing there trying to look hot…the hell that came from?_

She didn't realize she was staring at him for a long time(which was about five minutes of staring) until his emerald eyes flickered to hers. Aya blushed and turned her head back to Omaj. Ryu raised a brow but turned and smiled to himself.

"Anyways, this _sand_-storm is really dangerous, I cant believe my dad is putting us all in there…"

"I believe my dad would."

She turned to see Eli walk to her with Yasai and Tomoko behind him. Yasai had clicked on two huge fans on the side of his hips, and Tomoko had four small puppets aligned on her hips as well. Eli had two containers that buckled snugly on his arms which were probably filled with sand.

Yasai ran up to Aya and hugged her tightly "Hey Aya! Glad to see ya again!"

Tomoko sighed "You only saw her a while ago idiot." Aya released her self from the boys grip and breathed.

"Well, if the Mizukage is here, than that must be the reason why this exam is so deadly" murmured Eli.

Aya made a face "Ew! you mean that crazy woman from the mist village?"

"That woman has a long time conflict with insanity." Tomoko said turning her head.

"What's so bad about her, if she's here than she must be a great ninja." Omaj said.

"Oh I'm not saying she isn't a good or nothin'. I'm just saying she's clear out of her mind." she finished. Omaj still had a confused face, so Eli stepped in.

"It was only four years ago that Kiri allied with Konoha and Suna, but in order for the alliance to be long lasting, the Mizukage demanded a challenge between her and the Leafs Hokage."

Ryu frowned, he remembered his sister describing the Mizukage's skill with the Kusari -Gama and advanced water techniques. The woman was a master and a force to be reckoned with. He also heard that she's quite the dardevil and once was ended up in a "special home" for a while. How she became Muzukage was beyond him.

"The match was a draw, but the Mizukage accepted the alliance between them. However Naruto was scarred head to toe, but she came out with only a bruise on her stomach."

Aya looked down at her feet, she also remembered hearing the results from the kids in the Academy about the fight against the Mizukage and her father. But she didn't need to hear them, she saw how her father was brought in injured, after seeing him like that was one of the reasons Aya didn't want to be a ninja in the first place.

Eli saw that she was getting uncomfortable, he grabbed her wrist and brought her away from the rest to talk to her in private. Ryu didn't fail to notice and turned to see where they were going.

When they were far enough away so no one could hear, he let her go and faced her.

"Hey Eli what's the deal?"

Eli was silent then he spoke "Look Aya, I know that these exams depend on teams to succeed. But I wont hesitate to go and find you if you need me."

Aya blinked in surprise, he's never been so broad with her before. She looked away for a second then back at him. "Y-yeah, thank you Eli. It means a lot to me…" she said quietly. He smiled at her and embraced her lightly. At that moment Ryu decided to come where the two were and was shocked to see them in very, very close contact.

_The HELL?! __**Grrrr That bastard! I'm going to murder him CHA! **_Ryu turned away, placed his hands in his pockets and stalked off, pissed off. And he didn't even know why!

Eli stepped away and had a little pink on his cheeks, he cleared his throat, "Besides, you still owe me a weeks worth of ramen. Usagi." he smirked

She pushed him away and punched him playfully. " A Weeks Worth?! What kind of shit is that? A-And I thought I told you to stop calling me that name!" she blurted and unconsciously twitched her nose in annoyance. Eli chuckled and patted her head, which she swatted away. At that moment Dontoru appeared in a gust of wind.

"Alright everyone get with your teams it is 6:00, if you haven't noticed already signs of the sandstorm is forming."

Aya looked up at the sky and saw that the sky was turning a strange red and brown color, the air seemed to get a lot thicker as well. Dust particles were staring to pick up and float around. The villagers had already gone and locked themselves within their homes, the only ones left were the genin awaiting El Diablo. Wind was blowing loudly that started to push Aya's hair in different directions. Eli nodded to Aya as a sign of good luck and both went off to their teams. She made her way to her team where a sand ninja was waiting as well to escort them to a different area where the storm will hit. She looked around to see that the area was getting worse by the second, her eyes came across some ninjas looking straight at her. She turned her head for a second but brought her eyes back to the three, one of the males smirked at her and turned his head. The other two were still glaring at her for some reason, she couldn't make out their features well enough but there was no sign of a headband.

_Who the hell are they? _She nervously looked away again but felt their eye's burning holes in the back of her head.

Ryu wasn't looking at anything in particular, but his eyes snapped to attention when he spotted the girl with the purple eyes, and the headband with the symbol of a clock on it. They walked past the group, but she noticed him staring and smirked and continued on her way with her team. Ryu eyed them and smirked as well.

When everyone looked like they were ready, the proctor yelled over the loud gusts of wind.

" Listen everyone! your objective here is to retrieve two scrolls from another team. Every team here will either receive a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. It is your duty to find and retrieve both scrolls and return back to that tower." he pointed to a large building that towered the village. " You may not open the scrolls, if you do you will be disqualified or might end up dead from your dying curiosity! Oh and if that doesn't kill you, then the storm will,"

The sand ninja handed out scrolls to the teams and were about to leave until Dontoru spoke once more "Give it your best shot at staying alive!"

**Team 8**

Moe looked up at the sky and saw that the sky turned a blood red. Which didn't make the mood any better. Lulu whimpered and rubbed her head against her leg. "Aw it's alright girl, don't worry, this storm wont effect our performance one bit." The dog didn't seem convinced and continued to whimper. Moe bent down to pat her head, but the dog flinched a little making Moe surprised but was expecting it a little. But the dog got comfortable again and let her pet her.

"Hey Moe lets go we're leaving." Shinto came and called her in a low voice which she almost couldn't hear because of the gusts of wind that was gusting hard.

"Alright then, what scroll do we have?"

"Kenji will tell us" just then Kenji came sprinting towards his team.

"We got a heaven scroll." he handed it to Shinto, "Then we need an earth scroll." Shinto said walking off to the sand ninja.

"You doin alright Ken?" asked Moe. He turned to her and smirked "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…I heard about the thing between you and Nira and-"

"Don't worry about that Moe, I'll deal with that…soon…" he looked away.

"Come on you two." Shinto called, and the other two ran to catch up.

**Team 10**

"Oh, Shisui! All this sand is getting in my hair!" whined Rini as she tried to dust out all the sand.

Said boy yawned and waved her off "Shave it off."

"What! How dare you even suggest that! My hair is my pride and joy" She smoothed her back into place.

Shisui shrugged and continued to follow the sand ninja.

"Hey Rini(chew chew) I think your hair is nice no matter what's in it" Chomji said while chewing his gum

"Aw thanks Chomji that's so sweet. Why cant you be like him Shisui?"

Shisui rolled his eye's "Fine there's some kind of bug in you hair that I think you should get out."

Rini screeched and shook her head furiously. Until whatever was in her hair came out and flew away.

"Chomji why didn't you tell me!"

"(pop!)" Chomji shrugged and continued chewing. Rini sighed and stomped off ahead.

"Hey at least I told her, I was going to just let the thing hang out in there." Shisui said so Chomji and both of them laughed.

**Back with team 7**

The sand ninja lead the three of them to the outskirts of the village. Aya put her hair in a messy bun to keep it tamed.

6:15

They all waited for the sandstorm the dust and the wind got much heavier and blew in their faces hard. Aya dusted some sand out of her eyes and squinted at the sky, she could barely see the blood red sky that made her shiver a little bit. But she slapped her cheeks. _Okay, Come on Aya you can do this! A little sand isn't gonna hurt anyone…right? _she sighed and caught Ryu glaring at her.

"The hell you looking at?"

He gave her one last look, then turned his back to her. Aya pouted, "What Ryu? What is it?"

Omaj looked back and forth from the two. Ryu remained silent for aw while, his cheeks were started to burn, he was glad he had his back turned.

"What were you…and Eli talking about…" he whispered very quietly.

"Huh?"

Good thing Omaj heard him "He said what were you and Eli talking about!" he yelled

Aya blinked the sand out her eyes. She rose a brow, but then smirked mischievously.

"Why do you want to know you brownnoser?" Ryu twitched and kept silent.

"No, I think he's just jealous." Omaj replied to Aya. She blinked and Ryu flushed and turned to Omaj as if to smack him. Aya giggled, "Why would he be jealous?"

"Well, I know for a fact that he has a cru-" he was made silent from Ryu's hand shoved abruptly over his mouth. The raven threw the poor boy on the ground and went back to his cool exterior with an extremely flushed face. Aya blinked again.

_The hell is going on here. Did I miss something?_ She was brought out of thoughts when the sand ninja handed them their scroll, which was an earth scroll. The ninja left leaving the three of them alone. Omaj recovered and Ryu calmed down and all three awaited the storm that was dangerously close.

6:20

_Ten minutes left…_Aya thought as she could hardly see what around her, she was only able to see that her two teammates were standing beside her. The wind blew from left to right casting sand and other things to fly around them like a mass of dirty air. Aya covered her mouth and stood awaiting the sandstorm, which seemed like forever. All three of them looked around for the storm to start and wondered if it would come or not.

But they were answered when their eyes met with a tower of sand gusting and blowing towards them.

The storm tumbled and raced across the area with vast speed that they had no time to react from the sand swallowing them up. As soon as the it hit, they were scarred and hit with mass balls of dust, debris that was caught up in the storm as well. The wind blew with great power pushing the genin back with great force. Aya placed her hands over her head and fell to the ground and was yelling. While the other two were trying to hold their own against the winds power that continued to rage. Screams erupted from all sides of the plain either dying from the pain or yelling in pain

6:30. El Diablo has arrived

X

Akira listened to the sounds and little hits to the building from the sandstorm that only started 5 minutes ago. _This storm is amazing, this building was reinforced from the outside and yet I can still hear it brewing outside, it's like the storm wants to bring the village down. Please be alright you three, I know you can do it._ She sighed and rubbed her eyes, she's been wearing her contacts to long. She decided to take them out and place her common glasses on. She waited along with the other Jounin's inside the tower where the third part of the exams would proceed. The preliminary rounds. She hoped that her team would be able to participate. If they don't, then she pushed them too early. Her eyes wondered until she potted the Hokage and the other two waiting for the genin to come. The Hokage was grinning like a fool while the Kazekage stood silent with his arms crossed. The Mizukage stood with her eyes closed, with her hip popped to the left.

_Look at them, we only need the other two to complete the set of Kage's _Akira smiled, and propped her elbows on the nearby railing.

"Hey Akira!" Akira was brought to attention from the Rokudaime's call from below. She jumped down from were she was to meet Naruto. When she came to were he was, he was still grinning from ear to ear, while his other partners remained silent beside them. Akira glanced over to the Mizukage for a second, she never met the woman but heard all kinds of crazy things about her, she didn't appear to be a ninja of any sort.

_This is the woman who matches Naruto in power and skill? But he has the nine tailed demon fox in him, and she's just a normal woman right? So how is she able...? _Akira was very curious to know how this woman gave Naruto a good beating and she only left with a bruise. She was never comfortable around Mist ninja's and their Mizukage wasn't any different despite her status. Akira's come across some mist ninja and found their methods and beliefs disturbing.

Anako must have felt Akira's eyes on her and opened her eyes and gave her a sharp glare that was quickly followed with a smirk.

"Something wrong Hatake-san?"

Akira shook her head "Not a thing Mizukage." she curtly said, she made a slight bow and made her way next to Naruto. Anako smirked again and closed her eyes once more.

"Naruto, may I ask you a question?" Akira silently said to him.

"Shoot"

"Well I actually have two questions. The first is about three ninja I saw with unusual head bands, the symbol I think were clocks"

Naruto was about to reply, but Anako answered for her "They are from the Village Hidden Within Time. They have made quite a journey, their home lies over seas to the west. Which makes me questions their exact motive for attending the exams." she said, with her eyes still closed. Akira was slightly annoyed that the woman answered but got her answer no less. Gaara remained silent, but listened as well about the three unknown ninja's.

Naruto shifted "Yeah, we don't know a lot about them, but I've heard that their abilities revolve around time manipulation if you can believe that."

Akira pondered about the three ninja's she came across.

"So what's your second question?

Akira snapped out of it, "Huh?"

"Your second question!"

"Oh…well.." her eyes glanced over at Anako for a second until her eyes spotted Neji walking with her father, followed by Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto followed her gaze. "Hey Guys!! How long have you been here?"

Both Neji and Sakura went over and smacked him over the head.

"Idiot, we were with you the whole time until you went to see Gaara!" yelled Sakura

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "why the hell did you smack me?!"

Neji shrugged "Reflex"

"That's a load of Bull!" the blonde man yelled. Sasuke shook his head from his friends antic's.

Then everyone jumped from the howls and pounding of the storm outside.

Sakura listened and lowered her head a bit, "I hope Ryu's alright." she whispered. Their was a pregnant silence within the building. Everyone thinking about their own child or student. The exams felt different now that their own kids are participating. Naruto didn't find an issue with it at first, but once it soaked in, he was slightly concerned about Aya's well-being. He was experiencing a different feeling for his daughter in the exams than the other ninja's that were participating. He knew that Aya had two faces when it came to fighting and participating in activities that included physical contact. He might be slow, but not stupid, he was full aware of Aya's insecurities when she was younger, now he felt like he didn't do enough for her to be prepared.

He inwardly sighed and continued to listen to the enraged sandstorm outside.

X

She was covered in it. Covered head to toe. In her hair, in her eyes, some in her nose, a little in mouth and some underneath her clothes.

Aya was really hating this.

Ryu chose to lead the way with Omaj behind him, leaving Aya lagging behind. It took all of her strength to push against the massive gusts of sand and wind that was pounding against her.

"Come on Jinx your falling behind!" yelled Ryu over the loud gusts. Aya could barely hear him but she caught the jinx part.

_Oh why don't you shut the hell up!_ she inwardly cursed and lowered her head to protect her eyes, but by doing so she tripped over something lumpy and fell face first.

Omaj saw that she fell and quickly ran to help her up.

"Ow…what the hell was…" but she was silenced when she saw that she tripped over a dead body.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She scurried away faster than rats and linked herself to Omaj.

"Hm it's a dead body." he said

"You think?!" she screeched

Ryu stood waiting for them until his ears picked up something ahead of him. He sensed the area for any unknown chakra's. He frowned and snapped his head back to his team.

"Hey you two let's keep moving!"

Omaj helped Aya along as they continued forward which seemed like forever to Aya.

"Ryu where are we going?! Do you even know where we are?" whined Aya. Ryu ignored her and kept moving.

"Ryu! Are you listening to me?!" Ryu furred his eyebrows from annoyance.

"Calm down Aya it's only been like 10 minutes." Omaj calmly said, but Aya was getting pissed to quickly. She marched up against the sand going in her mouth and made her way in front of Ryu stopping him.

"I would like to know exactly Where-we-are-going!!" she exclaimed angrily.

He glared at her sharply "I know what I'm doing jinx. Stay out of my way."

"What the hell is your problem?! I thought we were a team, we're supposed to work together you ass!" she was flying her arms around from her anger. When she turned back to say more to him, he pushed her down onto the ground face first once again.

"The hell you doing!!" But she saw that Ryu was making a fire sign and blew the fire right above her head.

She was surprised that someone made a screech of pain and leapt away from the genin. Aya saw that Ryu aimed his fire at a grass ninja.

"Sorry kids, but I'm going to have to take your scroll." he leapt even further away from the group and was camflouged with the sand.

"Aya! You have to find him now!" yelled Ryu unblinking trying to look for their enemy. Aya stood up quickly. "R-Right!" She closed her eyes, rushing chakra to her eyes and re-opened them "Byakugan!" She was having difficulty with all the sand in the way, but was able to find the grass ninja's chakra. "He's behind you Omaj!"

The boy reacted quickly and struck the grass ninja just before the man made contact. He sprawled around the dirt in pain, the grass ninja reached for his kunai, but was stopped by Omaj's threatening weapon.

"I think you should hand over your heaven scroll now."

The man sweated hard. "W-W-We only have the earth scroll!"

Omaj rose a brow "We?"

Ryu emerged from wherever he went off to with two other people who he threw into the sand, both unconscious. Their bodies were immediately covered in sand from the strong gusts of wind.

"I think he means these two. Come on, if he doesn't have a heaven scroll, then he's no use to us."

Omaj placed his kunai back in his pocket and looked for Aya. She was clutching her eyes hard and was sinking into the ground. Omaj ran over to her and raised her up "Aya what's wrong with you?" but he saw that her face was twisted in pain from her use of the Byakugan. She breathed in slowly and her bloodline was released.

"I think I'm okay now Omaj…" she started to walk but fell to the ground. Ryu spotted her and went to help her but Omaj got to her and placed her on his back.

"Don't worry I got her, just keep leading the way I'll follow." Omaj said calmly.

Ryu didn't object and kept moving forward for their next encounter against the raging El Diablo.

X

A boy with black and orange hair stood waiting with his team in the middle of the desert storm. Nira Hyuga placed her hair in a ponytail and crossed her arms in patience. Tai Lee was currently doing squats also patiently waiting. The boy with black and orange hair was Kinpachi Takeda awaited for his doppelganger to emerge any second now.

Nira's eyebrow quirked in annoyance "How much longer is this going to take Takeda?" her face was being beat by the beads of sand that flew everywhere and her hair was now collecting enough sand to make a sand castle, not that she noted such trivial things.

He remained silent, then his eyes flickered to the left were a ghost like figure of himself emerged and dove himself back into Kinpachi's body. He closed his eyes and spoke "The group of water ninja you spotted did not have the scroll we needed."

"Then that means we need to make another round. We all know what to do when you've spotted an enemy right?

Tai was still doing his squats but then took a running pose "Yes, yes we know Nira-san, lets just get started. I bet I can find some ninja before you Kinpachi!"

The boy opened his eyes and took a running stance as well, he smirked and both of them leapt off with great speed.

Nira shook the sand from her hair and frowned "Boys." And she leapt off within the storm.

X

Moe raced against the storm with her two teammates at her side. She sniffed the air but sneezed from the sand that entered.

"AGH! This is so frustrating, I cant sniff out here without this damn sand getting in my nose!!"

Shinto ran beside her "Calm down Moe, just leave it to Kenji for a while, he's the only one that can see through all this."

"Oh your icky bugs aren't going to join all this fun? Just mind your own damn business bug nerd!" And she leapt further ahead trying to sniff the air.

Shinto frowned and glared at her until Kenji interjected.

"Hey you two quit it. There's at least six ninja ahead, lets stop here!" All three of them halted and hid behind a formed sand dune. Kenji observed the ninja closely and saw that they were in the middle of a fight.

By the way the ninja's were moving their hands and making signs, he saw that the first three were cloud ninja. Bu the other team he couldn't really make out. But their headbands had the symbol of clocks. _They must be from some unknown village, cause I've never seen them before_

His thoughts were interrupted by a single movement by the unknown team. The female raised her wrist to their opponents. He blinked for a second and saw that the cloud ninja were no longer there.

_Huh? Wh__at the hell?! _His eyes were wide as he saw the girl toss the scroll to one of her members.

"Kenji! What is it, what do you see?!" persisted Moe

He tried deepening his sight with the Byakugan, but the ninja disappeared.

"What just happened?" Shinto asked this time

Kenji stood up

"Come on!" he ran to the spot where the ninja's were with his team closely behind him and saw that all six of them were gone without a trace.

"Kenji, what the hell did you see, tell us already!!" Yelled Moe getting irritated, which made Lulu whimper a little.

"There were…six ninja's here…"

"yeah we've established that already!"

"…and they all disappeared…" he said, not even flinching from his hair moving wild in the wind.

Moe raised a brow from confusion.

Shinto moved forward, "Come on. We're wasting time."

Moe shrugged it off, and nodded for Lulu to follow. Kenji remained quiet but the three of them ran off to their next obstacle

X

It seemed like forever since they ran into any one. It's only been an hour since they started, the storm was to last for at least two more hours, which Aya couldn't stand!! She rested her head on Omaj's should as he carried her from behind, following Ryu who has remained silent since they ran into that grass ninja. Aya closed her eyes and wondered if they would ever run into another team again. It seemed lie they were walking in circles but Ryu kept leading the way, giving a slight signal to rest now and then but they were still going nowhere. She felt guilty that Omaj was going out of his way to make sure that her clumsy self didn't trip or fall while moving through the storm. She made a mental note to thank him later for his kind gesture. Unlike the bastard leading them. He hadn't said one thing since they were attacked, he didn't help her up, he didn't even take one glance at her. _He's being such a pain in the ass! And why the hell am I so worked up about him not wanting to look at me? Ugh he gets on my last nerve!!_

She frowned and stuck her tongue at his back, but noticed that he stopped.

"Huh? Ryu, you spot someone?" she asked, he gave no response."Hey Ryu I'm talking to you!" She growled in annoyance, but noticed that Omaj was still as well,

"Hey Omaj, what's wrong, why'd you stop?" he gave no response as well. She pried herself from his back and looked around.

Everything was frozen in place.

There was no wind, the sand still in place from the wind. She stood wide eyed and touched the immobilized sand particles. She turned to see that Ryu and Omaj were also frozen in place. She backed away frightened.

"W-What's going on? I-I-I-Is this some kind of j-j-utsu?" She held her arms around her body, she looked around frantically trying to see some form of movement, there was nothing.

She ran back to her teammates and tried moving them

"Come on Omaj do something" She moved to her other companion. "Ryu, you ass-hole say something, anything!"

But they remained still.

_What's going on, who's doing this to me_

_**Your trial starts today Aya dear…**_

She gasped. It was that voice again. That voice she couldn't get rid of. It was echoing through her head until she saw a figure in front of her. He wore a dark green leather jacket that was open, And baggy black pants with belts that crossed around his waist. He had lean muscles and a tattoo that was placed on the back of his left hand that resembled the markings she's seen on her right arm. His dark blue hair fell over his beautiful hazel eyes, and he was smirking at her. He was gorgeous.

_That's the man who was starring at me before…what's he…he must be the one doing this._

She straightened and pointed a finger to him "Hey you, who are you and what do you want from me?! Are you the one responsible for this?!" she yelled at him, but the man gave no sign of even paying attention. He just continued to stare at her.

She put down her hand and stepped back a little. The man finally spoke

"You will be a lovely one when your older." he eyed her

She made a face "Listen you jack ass what are you doing here?!"

"I'm merely just the servant Aya, doing his job. Talo." he called and the same girl with the white cloak and purple eyes appeared behind him with her other two teammates.

"Let's speed things up with these exams shall we?" the man said turning away.

The girl nodded and raised her wrist and within seconds everything raced.

Aya stood dumbfounded as everything moved and she wasn't.

The storm ended

Her team got a heaven scroll

All the other teams sped fast from her

Her friends and parents were moved forward as well.

In a flash she was in the building were the preliminary exams would take place. People raced front, back and side to side from her, she watched as the world was on fast-forward.

"That's far enough Talo." the man said and the girl placed her arm down and nodded.

Aya still stood absolutely stunned.

"What…the hell did you…do?" she turned in circles trying to make sure what just happened was for real.

"One of Talo's abilities , that's what happened." he curtly said smirking at her.

Smirking.

She hated people who smirked all the time.

It reminded her of Ryu.

And she hated thinking about Ryu

"That's not what I meant…" she growled as time stopped once again.

"The village Hidden Within Time, are far more advanced than any ninja you've come across Aya-"

"How the _fuck_ do you know my name!!" she seethed in anger, she had no idea why she was getting pissed off. But she didn't care she wanted answers to why these things were happening to her. She winced a little from her right arm throbbing a little.

The man stared her down, and smiled showing his pearly white teeth. "Your code is developing quite nicely I see. You are what we were looking for."

Aya glared at him and remained silent due to the marking's that now appeared on her skin.

"As I was saying these ninja are far more advanced than any ninja you've seen. But you'll one day have the pleasure of owning some of your own Aya."

"The hell are you talking about?" she frowned

He shook his head and turned away. "You are a cute one, I look forward to seeing you soon, who knows we might even get together." he made a peace sign, and when Aya blinked in confusion, he was gone.

In an instant everything came back to life as the preliminary rounds started.

Omaj ran up to her "Aya hurry up we have to be in line."

Aya blinked twice and followed him to their line where her father was talking about how the prelims. will work.

"All your names will be picked at random, when your name is present on the board make your way to the floor. Your proctor for this exam will be Suna's finest Baki"

The sand Jounin stepped in and gave a simple nod.

"Let's start the first round of the preliminary exams!"

Aya and all the other teams made their way to a spot to watch the screen. All of their sensei's were there so she met up with Akira who seemed very relieved that she made it through the sandstorm okay. But Aya was still freaked out from her whole time travel experience. She was tempted to ask either one of her team mates what happened and how they got here, but she spotted the girl time ninja girl.

The girl, who she remembered as Talo, spotted her and smiled sweetly at her and waved her hand swiftly.

Aya frowned and looked away, she didn't want anyone to think she was crazy or anything so she kept it all to herself. Ryu placed himself next to her leaning on the rail, she failed to notice that he was glancing at her with concern. He turned his head back to look at the screen

The board blinked on and spun through all the names of the ninja present. It then suddenly stopped on the names

Moe Inuzuka vs. Yasai

Yasai was already down on the floor waiting for his female opponent. Moe jumped off and landed right in front of the sand ninja.

"My, my. Aren't you quite the tomboy, Inuzuka." Yasai said giving her a smug look.

She frowned, "I'm going to make you eat those words pretty boy." she smiled and petted her companion Lulu who growled at the boy.

Yasai backed away from the girl and her rabid dog as Baki came into view.

"Round one, Moe Inuzuka versus Yasai"

Talo stood frowning playing with the watch on her wrist.

"I know this isn't going to be any fun, maybe we could just fast-forward to the last battle or something." She lightly touched her wrist but was stopped by her other companion.

"Let go Tak, this is boring, let's just speed things up a little." she exclaimed

"You want all of your chakra to be gone, what if your going next, you'll be useless without your watch working." he let her go and stood to the side knowing that Talo would halt her time speeding.

"Hmph! Fine. Just don't complain to me when all the battles are boring!" She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms.

On the other side of the building, Aya was still spaced out when Akira looked over to her.

"Aya, is there something wrong?" she asked. Aya flinched and smiled up to her

"Yeah sensei I'm fine I'm still have the jitters." she said giving her fakest smile she could muster. But Akira didn't fall for it.

"Aya if you feel troubled with anything, you can talk to me about it, you know that right?"

Aya nodded, she didn't know whether to tell Akira about what she experienced and the people she met. _I'll tell her after the exams, whether I win or lose_

Akira took her silence as a sign that she understood and focused her attention on the match.

_**Your trial starts today Aya my dear…**_

The voice continued to ring through Aya's mind.

**yeah this chapter took a while to formulate but i did it!! So I'm going to take a nice break, which I might not do cause I'm impatient as i stated up above. Please tell me what you think of the story so far!**

**Ja Ne!!**


	11. Suki Uchiha Time

**Author: Hey! Lets take a break right now! **

A day with Suki Uchiha!

12:45

Sasuke noted the time as he continued to read the newspaper laying down on the bed. He wasn't really reading it, just sort of skim reading since he was bored out of his mind. Naruto gave him one week off of missions to relax from his last A-ranked mission, and Sakura had her patients at the hospital. Suzuki was on a mission, Ryu was training with his team and TK was at the academy.

So he had the house to himself.

But was bored out of his mind!!

He groaned and continued to flip through the pages when he heard the door creek a little. He looked up from the paper, but no one was there. He cast his eyes back to the paper.

But then was pounced on by a little girl!

"Hiya daddy, watcha doin? Can I see? Oh! Can we play ninja today let's go outside and play NINJA!!" The little girl bounced up and down on the bed.

Sasuke ended up throwing the papers down in surprise and was a little shocked.

He forgot about the youngest member of the family and probably the most energetic.

Suki Uchiha Age 8, has Sakura's pink hair but dark eyes. Loves to play with her daddy a lot and is the cutest thing on the planet!

Sasuke tried to stop his daughter from bouncing so much on the bed.

"Suki stop, your going to damage the bed." He managed to get off but the girl was still jumping.

"Why?"

"Because your mom will be angry if it's broken."

"Why?"

"Because me and mom sleep on this bed"

"Why?"

Because…because I said so now stop." What was this 20 questions when did she get so curious about things?

"Oh! I know why! TK told me it's because you and mommy like to make noises a lot in the bed. And he told me that I might be a big sister!" She said happily and bounced higher.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. _TK is so grounded._

Sasuke was about to reach for her until he heard a snap from the bed. Suki stopped bouncing cause she found that she couldn't anymore.

"Oops. Sorry daddy" she got off the bed and stood beside him.

Sasuke could've sworn that his vein was about to pop right out of his head, but remembered all the "raising a child without violence" books and restrained his anger.

"I-It's okay Suki. Don't worry about it…" he said through gritted teeth, but still smiled down at her. _Sakura's not going to be happy about this._

The little girl smiled. "Otay daddy! Can we play ninja now!" she didn't wait for him to answer as she ran out of the room and into the hall.

"Suki no come back now."

He ran after her, but saw that she had disappeared. He went down the hall and saw that the laundry room door was open. He went inside to see that Suki was laying down bars of soap and filled the washer with too much soap.

"Uh oh! The dark raven has spotted me! I made a name for you daddy!" Suki smiled at him.

Sasuke couldn't believe this was one of his favorite kids.

He inched inside the room "Suki put the soap down right now, before I-" but he ended up slipping on one of the soaps and hit his head on the floor.

"SHIT!" he cursed aloud, but then realized what he said and got up quickly.

"Huh? Daddy what's shit?" she said innocently

He rubbed his head from the pain. "It's a word you shouldn't use Suki now come over here."

She blinked twice and gave him a cheeky grin. "I like that word, it sounds fun!"

"No Suki don't-"

"SHIT! Shit, shit, shit, shit!!" she said running right past him and yelling out her favorite word down the stairs.

Sasuke got up quickly to follow her but stopped and listened to the sound of the washer machine. After he rose a brow the machine exploded all over him with soapy water.

1:03

Suki went to the kitchen and went straight for the fridge. She looked around until she saw what she wanted. Tomatoes! She pulled all of them in her arms, but couldn't keep her balance and bumped into the counter and dropped one.

"Oops." She bent to pick it up , but dropped all of them on the floor.

"Shit!" she said and started to pick them up. She shrugged and just took two and reached for the blender on the counter, but was to short. So she sat the tomatoes down and brought a chair and stood on it placing the tomatoes next to her and opening the blender. She dropped them in there and pressed a random button, but the contents flew everywhere. She screamed and fell from the chair, and watched as the tomatoes turned into red juice all over the kitchen.

Sasuke made his way down in a flash (soaking wet) and looked for his demon child.

_Calm down Sasuke, she's only eight. Remember the books, the books are always right!_

He heard that the blender was on and made his way to the kitchen, but was met with a splat of something red to his face.

He looked and saw that Suki was on the floor, saw that the blender was going crazy and that all of HIS tomatoes were all over the floor!

"What-I-Damn it! Suki what have you done!" he babbled out.

She stood up quickly, and stepped on a tomato in the process.

"Nothing." she squeaked and ran towards the living room.

Sasuke went to the blender and turned it off and ran straight for the little girl.

She was hiding behind the couch when he spotted her. She saw him and quickly got up but bumped into the lamp that crashed and landed on some of Sakura's other glass ornaments, which shattered everywhere. The little girl squeaked in surprise "Damn it! Shit!."

Sasuke closed his eyes. _Oh my God._

Suki tried to run past him, but he easily caught her with one hand and placed her on the couch.

"Suki Haruno Uchiha what in the world has gotten into you today?" he tried to say as calmly as he could.

She pouted her lips and looked up to him. "Ryu and Suzuki said to have as much fun as I could today."

"And that's why your destroying everything in the house?"

She thought about it for a second "They said you would want me to have fun."

Sasuke let out a huge breath and furred his eyebrows. He thought to himself and smirked

"Alright Suki, I get it. Just don't do it again okay?"

She brightened up and smiled at him.

"You want to have more fun today?"

"YEAH YEAH!!" she bounced.

"I give you permission to play in your brothers and sister's room today okay?"

She beamed and smiled cheekily at him.

"Okay! Oh and I'm sorry that I broke your bed and did all that other stuff when you told me no…" She lowered her head a little.

Sasuke smiled _Now I remember why she's my favorite_

He went over and grabbed her in a bear hug, which she responded.

"Love ya daddy!"

"Love you too, now go play and have as much fun as you can."

She bounced right up to her older siblings room in a flash.

Sasuke smirked to himself evilly, _That will teach those kids not to mess with me._

He slumped further into the couch until he heard the door open to reveal Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes widened as she stepped in to see broken glass.

"Sasuke…What happened, there's glass everywhere? Why are you wet? Why does the kitchen smell like tomato juice?" She listened for a second "And is that Suki upstairs screaming!"

1:30 Sakura comes back from work…whoopee

**Well that was fun! I just wanted to do this, I'm going to put random things up now and then to lighten the mood a bit so…yeah! Have a great 1****st**** of October!!**


End file.
